Story Of My Life
by MauoW
Summary: Guardian/ Mentor Fic. Un soir Rogue trouve Harry dans les couloirs, à la sortie d'une retenue avec Ombrage. OOThP Plus Canon, désormais. HP/SS Mais pas de Slash
1. Ancré

1.

Il soupire, longuement.

Il voudrait s'arrêter un instant, se poser contre les murs de pierres et masser ses tempes tambourinantes dans l'espoir d'échapper à une énième migraine.

Il ne succombe pas à son envie, plus vite il aura terminé cette ronde idiote, plus vite il pourra retrouver le confort de ses quartiers.

Sans élèves bruyants, incompétents, irrespectueux et irresponsables.

Severus Rogue tourne dans un autre couloir, grimpe encore un étage, jure intérieurement contre Ombrage et ses décrets stupides.

Deux fois plus de rondes.

Deux fois plus longues.

Et le mois de Novembre n'a pas encore commencé.

Les escaliers tentent de jouer leur tour de passe-passe mais il les arrête d'une incantation murmurée. Il n'a pas le temps de jouer ce soir et encore moins de succomber aux facéties idiotes du château. Celles-là même qu'Albus semble trouver si réjouissantes.

Avant dernier couloir, une poignée de minutes et enfin il sera libre.

La migraine est là, et il est presque tenté de s'enfuir avant la fin de son tour de garde, mais au coin du quatrième étage il croise le regard malicieux et tout aussi blasé de Minerva McGonagall.

Le pas juste un peu plus léger il s'approche de sa collègue.

-Aucun élève appréhendé Severus ? Elle dit dans un sourire. C'est une surprise...

Rogue lève seulement un sourcil.

-Il semblerait que le Ministère ait réussi à venir à bout du courage des plus téméraires Gryffondor...

Minerva pouffe

-Où peut-être mes Lions ont-ils appris quelques tours de vos Serpents...

Deuxième sourcil levé, avant que Severus ne secoue la tête, une grimace sur le visage tandis que sa migraine redouble d'efforts contre ses tempes.

-Alors Dolores a du soucis à se faire... Il grince en se passant une main contre le front.

Il y a un silence pendant quelques secondes avant que McGonagall ne fouille dans sa robe.

-Maitre des potions et pas même un anti-douleur dans les poches... Elle dit simplement en passant un fiole au liquide bleu nuit à son collègue.

Rogue la saisit dans un grognement qui ressemble à un merci, avant de l'engloutir en une gorgée.

-Thé demain, disons seize heures ? Il demande seulement en rendant la fiole à sa collègue.

Minerva hoche la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Dobby aura … Elle commence.

-Celui au jasmin, oui...

-Et...

-Les biscuits au beurre de cacahuètes...

-Très bien, seize heures Severus, bonne nuit...

-Minerva...

Et sans un bruit aucun, tous deux se séparent.

Au loin dans la Grande salle, une horloge sonne minuit, Severus soupire, il est libre, enfin.

* * *

C'est une suite d'expirations bruyantes qui le font s'arrêter. Une seconde il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de continuer, que les cachots ne sont pas si loin et qu'Ombrage et son décret mille deux cent douze pourront s'occuper du pauvre fou qui a voulu braver le couvre-feu.

Seulement il connait ces expirations.

Il les a déjà entendu.

Il y a vingt ans.

Quand il était pourchassé par quatre Gryffondors, leurs sorts stupides et leur immense insolence.

Quand c'était lui qui se cachait.

Derrière une armure.

Dans une classe vide.

Dans un placard à balai.

Il grogne en s'engouffrant un peu plus dans le couloir du deuxième étage.

Il remarque d'abord la lumière sous la porte du bureau d'Ombrage avant de distinguer la silhouette prostrée, un peu à l'écart dans une alcôve.

Et les respirations qui s'accélèrent, qui deviennent des râles presque.

Paniqués.

Irréguliers.

Ses doigts se resserrent sur sa baguette, tandis qu'il s'approche du déserteur, les yeux toujours sur la porte d'Ombrage.

Soudain il s'arrête comme pétrifié devant l'identité de la masse apeurée qui se trouve recroquevillée contre les murs froids du couloir.

-Potter ! Il siffle dans un murmure dédaigneux.

Mais ce dernier ne l'entend pas, ne bouge même pas.

Ses pupilles dilatées semblent être perdues dans le vide et la panique.

-Potter ! Grince une nouvelle fois Rogue.

Rien, seulement l'accélération des respirations.

Puis les tremblements.

Si fort que sa baguette glisse de ses doigts et vient rouler contre les chaussures de son professeur de Potions.

Et toujours aucun mouvement.

Aucun signe.

Severus ferme les yeux, inspire une bouffée d'air, essaye de ne pas voir le fils de son ennemi mais celui de son amie perdue.

Essaye de ne pas y voir du karma, là où il n'y a que de la peur et de la douleur.

Le grincement d'une chaise suivi de miaulements d'une dizaine de chatons, le sort de son dilemme.

Il s'accroupit doucement, saisit la baguette de Harry, la glisse dans une poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier, avant de se positionner en face de l'adolescent.

-Potter, il commence sa voix plus basse, moins menaçante. Il faut que vous vous leviez...

Une seconde les yeux verts aux pupilles immenses se posent sur lui et s'écarquillent davantage avant que les respirations saccadées ne s'arrêtent complètement.

Une seconde. Deux. Cinq. Dix...

-Respirez ! Pauvre idiot ! Lâche Rogue en venant poser sans y réfléchir, une main contre le torse du jeune garçon.

Il voudrait hurler, lui dire d'arrêter de faire l'enfant, lui qui veut toujours tant d'attention. Il a la sienne, pleinement. Ce n'est plus la peine de jouer les martyrs.

Oui il voudrait dire tout ça, seulement dans les yeux de Harry il ne trouve que de la peur.

Pure.

Immense.

Et familière.

Derrière eux, sous la porte, la lumière s'est éteinte et Rogue se relaxe un peu. Un éventuel problème de moins.

En laissant toujours sa main contre le torse de son élève il réajuste sa position, se penche un peu en avant, exerce un plus de pression contre la cage thoracique du jeune sorcier.

-Une inspiration Potter, juste une inspiration...

Son autre main vient doucement se poser sur le front d'Harry.

De la fièvre.

Elevée.

Et des sueurs froides.

Harry sous le contact a fermé les yeux. Surpris par la douceur du geste, il ouvre la bouche, engouffre une gorgée d'air.

-Bien... Murmure Rogue, sa main laissant le front du garçon pour venir se poser derrière sa nuque. Une autre Potter, encore une autre...

Mais l'adolescent, secoue la tête, perdu.

-N'... N... N'y … arrive... pas... Il dit la voix roque, le visage pâle, sa vision de flouant sous le manque d'air.

Alors encore une fois Rogue le surprend. Avec aisance et facilité, il vient se positionner derrière Harry, contre le mur froid. Il le laisse tomber contre sa poitrine, sa main gauche toujours contre son torse et la droite de nouveau contre son front.

-Suivez mon rythme, doucement. Une inspiration... voilà, une expiration... encore... Il murmure à son oreille.

Une fois.

Une autre.

Et peu à peu Harry se laisse bercer, réconforter presque et si ses yeux se ferment sous sa respirations régulière, les tremblements, eux ne cessent pas.

Severus saisit le poignet de l'adolescent, y cherche un pouls, le trouve, faible et un peu trop fuyant.

Le professeur soupire.

Sait ce qu'il doit faire.

Il est tard.

L'infirmerie pourrait être une solution mais il est presque certain qu'Ombrage sera immédiatement informée si Potter se trouve dans un des lits de Pomfresh.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec le vieux crapaud ce soir mais même lui n'est pas assez cruel pour laisser Potter retomber dans les griffes du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Debout Potter. Il dit abruptement, ses mains glissant sous les aisselles du jeune homme pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

Harry grogne, ferme les yeux devant le Monde qui tournoie.

-Où ? Il demande la mâchoire serrée.

Rogue ne répond rien, l'entraine juste, le pas pressé, le visage fermé.

Harry tente de garder le rythme, les yeux plissés, les lèvres pincées pour lutter contre la nausée qui l'envahie.

Des escaliers, puis le grand hall, d'autres escaliers, les cuisines, puis les cachots et finalement ils s'arrêtent devant un mur.

Un mur totalement banal à l'exception d'une pierre manquante.

Rogue sort sa baguette, tape l'endroit sans pierre et murmure « oath », avant de reculer d'un pas.

Une porte en bois aux armatures de fer se matérialise alors, surprenant Harry.

-Home sweet home. Lance Severus en entrant dans ses quartiers, trainant Potter derrière lui.

-Pas … Pas de cercueil ? Demande ce dernier, la respiration encore haletante.

-Décevant, je le conçois... répond Rogue, en l'emmenant vers un sofa confortable à la couleur bleu canard et aux coussins moutarde.

-Assis, et débarrassez-vous de votre robe et de ce pull. Ne touchez à rien, je reviens.

Harry hoche la tête, le regrette quand une nouvelle vague de nausée vient lui frapper l'estomac.

Il expire, avant de s'extirper de sa robe de sorcier. Tremblant de tout son corps, il essaye de se lever pour enlever sa main droite prise dans la manche, trébuche en avant et vient heurter la table basse, son arcade trouvant le coin saillant et lui finissant parterre, à plat ventre, frustré et blessé.

Il voudrait pleurer, n'y arrive même pas.

La douleur est partout, depuis plus de trois heures.

Depuis qu'il est entré pour la douzième fois dans le bureau rose d'Ombrage.

Non, il ment.

La douleur est là depuis plus longtemps.

Depuis Cédric et le cimetière et Quedevert...et Volde...

Non, avant ça même.

Depuis les Dursley.

Et son placard.

Et...

Et tout le reste...

Là, étalé de tout son long, perdu sous des tremblements qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler, saignant et fatigué, il pense à Sirius.

Il se demande ce qu'il dirait s'il le voyait maintenant, comme ça.

Faible.

Et pitoyable.

Lui, qu'il voudrait être James.

L'amusant, l'intrépide James.

L'invulnérable.

Harry sourit.

Sirius lui manque, ses étreintes lui manquent.

Personne ne lui offre jamais d'étreintes.

Sauf Hermione.

Ou Molly Weasley.

Mais si peu...

Peut-être que Cho voudra partager une étreinte... un jour.

Il entend à peine le « _Potter_ » que lui lance son professeur avant que de nouveau il ne se retrouve sur le canapé, un gant sorti de nulle part et légèrement mouillé contre sa tempe ouverte, ses lunettes posées sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Encore une fois incapable de suivre un ordre simple, Potter... Lance Rogue, un sourcil levé.

-Ma manche m'a gardé prisonnier. Il répond en fermant les yeux. Et la table basse m'a attaqué... Il continue dans un murmure.

Les yeux toujours fermés il ne voit pas le minuscule sourire en coin de Rogue.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Le silence s'installe, mais étrangement il n'est pas pesant, juste présent.

Severus prend le temps d'observer l'adolescent à ses côtés.

Pâle, les traits tirés, fatigué.

Epuisé plutôt.

Maigre.

Et triste.

-Depuis combien de temps durent les cauchemars, Potter ? Demande Rogue en enlevant le gant de la tempe d'Harry.

Ce dernier surpris ouvre un œil, puis le referme, ne répond pas tout de suite.

Severus fait disparaître le gant, avant de pointer sa baguette sur l'arcade d'Harry.

- _Vulnera Sanentur._

En moins d'une seconde la blessure est refermée, sans une trace, sans une cicatrice.

Le maitre des potions regarde alors son tapis où résident quelques traces de sang, jette un rapide « _Tergeo_ » avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans son canapé, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

-Les cauchemars Potter ? Il demande une fois encore.

-Lesquels ?

Rogue est surpris par la réponse, change de résonnement.

-Combien de fois ?

-Assez souvent...

-Combien de fois ?

Harry soupire, ouvre les yeux pour trouver le regard noir de son professeur.

Il y voit de l'intérêt, de la surprise aussi et un peu de...préoccupation ?

-Cet été, après Ced... Après le cimetière, tous les soirs ou presque...maintenant...

-Maintenant ?

-Moins.

Il ne dit rien de plus et Rogue sait qu'il n'avouera rien de plus ce soir.

Un nouveau silence.

Harry ferme de nouveau les yeux, expire, se relaxe un instant, quand soudain au travers de ses paupières fermées, il voit une ombre, puis sent des mains attraper son pull.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent, il se tend, sa respiration s'accélère encore.

La nausée revient.

Mais ce n'est que Rogue.

-Pas encore Potter... Il soupire et Harry tente de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

-Dés...Désolé, Professeur.

Rogue secoue la tête.

-Il faut qu'on enlève votre pull, ensuite vous boirez ça. Il explique en montrant à Harry une fiole au liquide violet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du poison. Répond Rogue. Les bras en l'air Potter. Il continue, avant de tirer sur le pull bleu d'Harry au milieu duquel un énorme « H » doré scintille.

Harry s'exécute sans un mot, il grimace quand la laine du pull rencontre sa main écorchée par les retenues à répétitions, mais réussi à cacher la douleur devant Rogue.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il n' y a pas que sa main qu'il doit cacher.

Et qu'après le diner il n'a pas pensé à mettre un tee-shirt à manches longues.

Parce qu'Ombrage ne s'arrête toujours qu'à sa main.

Elle ne relève jamais son pull plus haut que son coude.

Là où se trouvent les bleus.

Et les jaunes.

Et les verts.

Et les noirs.

Le pull tombe à ses pieds.

Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de son professeur.

Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il y voit. La seconde d'après la fiole est à ses lèvres, il la boit, garde les yeux fermés, essaye d'oublier que le second professeur de l'école à le haïr complètement vient de découvrir son secret.

Son immense secret.

La panique revient.

Son estomac se rebelle.

Il ouvre de nouveau les yeux.

Rogue n'a pas bougé.

-Professeur ? Je... Je vais être malade...

Il n'a pas fini sa phrase que déjà son maigre repas refait le sens inverse.

Mais Rogue est là, une bassine tout juste apparue dans les mains, Harry y plonge la tête et le contenu de son estomac.

Une fois.

Une autre.

Encore.

Les larmes sont là, mais il ne pleure toujours pas, n'y arrive pas.

Alors il reste là, la tête dans sa bassine, le cœur battant et sent à peine la main contre sa nuque qui l'empêche de succomber à ses démons.

Cette main qui l'ancre dans l'instant.

Juste là.

 _A suivre._


	2. Ecouté

2.

Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est là. La tête dans une bassine à ne vomir désormais que de la bile.  
Acide et jaunâtre.  
Il a mal partout.  
Plus encore qu'il y a deux heures.  
Ses membres sont rigides, douloureux comme atrophiés sous la peur, la panique et la honte.

Il n'ose pas regarder son professeur, sait déjà ce qu'il va trouver dans les yeux noirs de Rogue.  
La même chose que dans ceux de son oncle Vernon.  
De la satisfaction et peut-être aussi une certaine excitation.  
Un engouement.  
Devant sa détresse, à lui.  
L'élu.

Une nouvelle vague de nausée arrive, contracte son estomac, libère la bile.  
Et la douleur.  
Alors la main, celle qui est restée contre sa nuque, chaude et rassurante, exerce une légère pression, comme pour le ramener à la réalité, celle qu'il essaie de fuir.

-Calmez-vous, Potter, fait la voix basse de Rogue. Il n'y a pas de danger ici...  
A ça, Harry relève un peu la tête.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Vraiment. Assure Rogue, répétant les mots qu'ils ont échangé un peu plus tôt.

D'un coup de baguette et sans un mot, Rogue dispose de la bassine et du dernier repas de Harry, puis il se lève, fais tournoyer une nouvelle fois sa baguette de bois noir, toujours en silence et laisse apparaître un biche de lumière.

-Potter est dans mes quartiers, il va bien, il restera cette nuit, pour McGonagall maintenant, va !  
La biche tourne un peu la tête, pose ses yeux expressifs sur Harry, semble presque sourire, avant de partir dans un bond gracieux délivrer son message.  
-Je reste là ? Demande la voix tremblante de Harry.  
-C'est ce que j'ai dit, répond Rogue.  
-Mais... Harry se tait, fronce les sourcils.  
-Mais quoi, Potter ?  
-Vous me détestez...

Le silence ne dure qu'une seconde.

Severus expire, ferme un instant les yeux, avant de répondre.  
-Je ne vous aime pas, en effet, mais rassurez-vous Potter, je n'aime pas grand monde.

Etrangement ça rassure Harry, il se laisse retomber dans le confort du canapé, recroquevillant ses jambes et venant poser sa tête sur ses genoux.  
-Chaussures ! Lance Rogue sans le regarder, partant une fois encore vers la porte qui mène vers sa réserve grogne, avant de se débarrasser de ses chaussures qui tombent sur le tapis dans un bruit sourd.  
Il soupire.  
Presque calmé, mais refusant de fermer les yeux, trop conscient de son environnement pour se laisser aller à l'espoir qu'il est en sécurité.

Trois minutes s'écoulent avant que Rogue ne revienne, deux fioles et un bocal dans une main, un bol dans l'autre.  
Il ne dit rien, vient s'asseoir devant Harry, sur la table basse, pose son attirail à coté de lui.  
Harry l'observe, fasciné par les mouvements assurés et précis du Maitre des potions. Ce dernier déboutonne sa robe de sorcier avant de la jeter sur un fauteuil club juste un peu plus loin, puis il fait pareil avec les manches de sa chemine blanche et les roule doucement jusqu'à son coude, dévoilant sans crainte et sans embarras la Marque des Ténèbres.

L'adolescent devant lui laisse échapper une inspiration de surprise. Rogue sourit sans joie d'un air suffisant.

-Effrayé, Potter ?  
Harry secoue la tête, continue de regarder son professeur verser une des fiole dans le bol avant d'y ajouter une incantation en latin.  
-Pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là ? Il demande soudain, sans bouger la tête de ses genoux.  
Rogue fronce les sourcils.  
Harry explique.  
-Ce soir là, quand _Il_ est revenu, au cimetière...  
Severus comprend, soupire, oublie un instant sa préparation.  
-Je n'étais pas encore un espion... Il répond sans mentir.  
-Pas encore ? Demande Harry. Mais... Mais vous l'étiez avant, durant la première Guerre, c'est pour ça que Dumbledore vous fait confiance, parce que vous faites partie des gentils !  
Rogue sourit presque au mot « _gentil_ », mais se contente de dire.  
-Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, dans une guerre Potter, et ce sera pareil pour celle qui se prépare. Tout n'est qu'une nuance de gris...  
Harry sourit un peu  
-Ça explique votre dress code...

Rogue secoue la tête, termine la potion qui tournoie un peu dans le bol qu'il a ramené.

-Assez de diversions Potter, je veux des réponses.  
De nouveau Harry se tend, prenant de nouveau conscience des tremblements qui ne se sont jamais arrêtés.  
-Quelles réponses ? Il tente de feindre une innocence qu'il n'a plus.  
-Pourquoi en l'espace d'une heure vous avez subis pas une mais trois crises de panique, dont les effets sont encore présents, malgré une dose plus qu'importante d'un philtre calmant ? Pourquoi votre main gauche semble avoir rencontré les griffes acérées de vingts hippogriffes et surtout Potter, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cet été...  
-Professeur... Ce n'est pas important... Je vais juste retourner dans la tour...  
-Bougez d'un centimètre Potter et vous serez en retenue avec moi jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en âge de quitter Poudlard.  
Harry stoppe ses mouvements puis soupire, sa tête revenant contre ses genoux, ses bras les entourant, les serrant fort.  
-Personne n'écoute jamais et quand ils le font ça devient pire. Il dit seulement.

Rogue le regarde, ne fait rien, ne dit rien.  
Laisse le silence s'installer quelques secondes, puis finalement se penche vers le jeune garçon, attrape doucement sa main gauche et vient la placer dans le bol qu'il a préparé plus tôt.

-De l'essence de Murlap, explique le professeur.  
Harry se laisse faire, puis laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement quand la douleur s'apaise.  
Il ferme les yeux mais commence à parler.

-Elle a cette plume... Et elle me fait écrire des lignes, à d'autres aussi, des centaines de lignes, « _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_ », encore et encore... Mais il n'y a jamais d'encre...  
-Seulement du sang... Termine Rogue.  
Harry hoche la tête.  
-Potter, le Directeur doit...  
-Non ! Crie Harry. Il ne doit pas savoir, s'il fait quelque chose, elle saura que c'est moi et elle trouvera le moyen de le renvoyer. Le Ministère et elle...  
-Potter...  
-Non ! Professeur, il ne doit rien savoir, rien... Pas Ombrage et pas le reste...

Rogue le regarde étrangement.

-Je pensais votre relation avec le Professeur Dumbledore plus...  
-Honnête ?  
-Véridique...

Harry rit un peu, sans humour et sans réconfort.

-Je croyais aussi, mais plus maintenant.  
-Ahhh... même le Grand Albus Dumbledore n'est pas assez bien pour l'important Potter. Grince Rogue.  
L'adolescent serre les dents, et le poing droit.  
-Vraiment professeur, je crois que c'est l'inverse.

Rogue grogne.

-Potter, vous pourriez arrivez demain avec un masque de Mangemort et la Marque des Ténèbres sur le front, le directeur nous assurerait encore à tous que vous n'avez rien fait de mal.  
-Un peu comme il fait pour vous, donc... glousse Harry.

Severus secoue la tête, le jeune garçon continue.

-Il ne me parle même plus. Il ne m'a même pas regardé lors du procès pour l'attaque des Détraqueurs, ni même au Square Grimmaurd !

Rogue semble être surpris, réfléchit une minute puis abdique.

-Très bien oublions le directeur pour le moment, il dit en sortant la main d'Harry du bol de Murlap avant de faire apparaître un bandage et d'enrouler la main blessée avec précaution.  
-Combien d'autres retenues avez-vous mérité avec le professeur Ombrage ?  
-Je n'ai rien mérité du tout ! Crie Harry.  
-Potter, Le professeur Ombrage est la figure de proue du Ministère et vous, vous avez réussi à l'enrager en moins d'un mois. Idiot, je savais que vous l'étiez, mais suicidaire, ça c'est nouveau.

Le jeune sorcier soupire, sait que d'une certaine façon son professeur à raison.  
-Je ne voulais pas que Ced... Cédric soit mort pour rien et si tout le Monde refuse de croire que Voldemort est de retour alors sa mort... Sa mort ne veut plus rien dire.  
Severus grimace à l'emploi du nom puis soupire.  
-Combien de retenues encore Potter ?  
-Huit  
Rogue retient un autre soupir, Harry le voit.  
-Je ne peux pas faire disparaître la blessure, il explique, parce qu'elle a été faite avec un objet issus de la Magie Noire et ensuite parce que ça éveillerait les soupçons et je pense que ça enragerait davantage Dolores.  
Potter hoche la tête.  
-Je comprends, Professeur. Il dit sincère.  
-Mais j'aurai quelque chose pour vous, avant votre prochaine détention, vous viendrez me voir, dans mon bureau, prétextez un oubli, ou un soupçon sur mes activités douteuses, ça ne sera pas la première fois.

Harry esquisse un sourire.

-Le reste maintenant ? Demande Rogue.

Le sourire disparaît.

-Potter...  
Mais ce dernier secoue la tête, les yeux fixés sur sa main bandée.  
Rogue ne dit rien pendant un moment, il s'occupe à faire disparaître la fiole vide et le bol d'essence de Murlap.  
-Je vous ai vu voler Potter, l'équilibre, la vitesse, vous avez ça dans le sang, aussi je tiens à vous dire que j'aurai du mal à croire à l'excuse de la chute dans les escaliers.  
Harry relève la tête, un sourcil levé, un peu à la manière de Rogue, mais il ne dit toujours rien, ses yeux trouvent une horloge sur le rebord de la cheminée.

Deux heures du matin.  
Il sera certainement épuisé demain.  
Encore.  
Et Rogue de mauvaise humeur.  
Encore.

-Un accord alors peut-être Potter ?  
-Un accord ? Demande Harry.  
Rogue acquiesce.  
-Un de mes souvenirs pour une de vos histoires...  
-Mes histoires ?  
-Vos histoires, Potter, comment vos bras ont-ils fait pour devenir la réplique d'un Picasso ou d'un Basquiat ?  
-Qui ?  
-Potter ! Rage Severus.  
-Et pourquoi vous souvenirs m'intéresseraient ?  
Rogue sourit, connaisseur.  
-Croyez-moi, Potter, ils vous intéresseront...

Harry fronce les sourcils, hésite, sait ce qu'il a perdre et pense ne pas gagner grand chose.

Un jour, il devait avoir six ans, sept peut-être, il avait raconté à Madame Stellar, l'infirmière de l'école que la coupure sur sa joue mal soignée était due au couteau qu'Oncle Vernon avait appuyé dessus parce qu'il avait osé demander s'il pourrait avoir un cadeau à Noël cette année là.  
Madame Stellar avait fait un rapport, le lendemain Tante Pétunia était venue et avait forcé Harry à avouer que tout était faux, qu'il était juste jaloux de Dudley.  
Les services sociaux étaient quand même venus, mais les Dursleys savaient mentir et prétendre.  
Les agents s'étaient excusés.  
Harry avait passé les trois nuits suivantes dehors, en octobre.  
Et l'infirmière ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.

C'était il y a neuf ans et depuis il s'est toujours arrangé pour se taire, pour masquer les coups et les abus.  
Oui il est maigre, mais c'est sa morphologie.  
Les manches longues ? Le château et ses courants d'air.  
Les lunettes cassées ? Un match de foot un peu musclé.  
Les sursauts aux portes qui claquent ? Le manque de concentration.

Vraiment il arrive à tenir la mascarade. Même Ron et Hermione, bien que douteux, n'ont jamais eu assez de preuves pour le confronter.  
Les barreaux à sa fenêtre, l'été avant la seconde année ? La faute à Dobby ?  
Les gâteaux pour son anniversaire et le reste de l'été ?La faute au régime de Dudley.  
Oui ses proches ne l'aiment pas beaucoup, mais il s'en sort, il n'a besoin de personne, il n'a jamais eu besoin de personne.

Jamais.

Alors pourquoi hésite-t-il. Et pourquoi avec Rogue.  
Rogue !  
Rogue qu'il déteste et réciproquement.  
Et pourtant il reste là, affalé sur ce canapé, fiévreux, tremblant et avec sa main soignée.  
Il aurait pu partir mille fois, insister pour retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor et le voilà qui reste et qui murmure.

-Okay...  
-Pardon ? Demande Rogue feignant de ne pas avoir entendu.  
-Je suis d'accord pour... l'accord... Répète Harry la voix sure.

Bien que légèrement surpris Rogue acquiesce.  
Il se tourne un peu sur la table basse saisit la fiole encore pleine et le bocal.

-Enlevez votre tee-shirt Potter.  
-Quoi ?  
-Votre tee-shirt, enlevez-le.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C'est à moi de choisir quelle histoire vous allez me raconter, maintenant. Enlevez. Votre. Tee-shirt.

Harry s'exécute, se demande comment Rogue peut savoir qu'il y en a d'autres. D'autres marques, d'autres bleus.

Il laisse son tee-shirt sur le canapé, la tête baissée, il est sursaute un peu quand il voit apparaître une fiole devant ses yeux.

-Pour la fièvre. Explique Rogue.  
Il l'ouvre, l'avale, puis rend la fiole à son professeur.  
Ce dernier à ouvert le bocal dans lequel se trouve une sorte de pâte verte qui sent l'eucalyptus, le pin et... la crème solaire ?

-Voilà ce que je vais faire Potter, je vais appliquer ce baume sur les endroits les plus douloureux, à chaque application une histoire.  
-Et un souvenir ? Demande Harry.  
-Un souvenir toutes les trois applications.

Harry acquiesce.

-Qu'est-ce qui fait le plus mal ? Questionne Rogue.  
Le jeune sorcier se redresse, pointe son torse puis ses côtes.  
-Je pense qu'il y en a une de fêlée... avoue l'adolescent.  
Rogue fronce les sourcils ne dit rien commence simplement à appliquer le baume sur le côté droit.  
-L'histoire Potter... Il grogne.

Harry soupire.

-C'était la nuit après les Détraqueurs. J'étais dans ma chambre, j'ai... j'ai dû m'assoupir et je me suis réveillé en hurlant... Dudley... Dudley pensait que c'était moi pour les Détraqueurs et mon Oncle... Il est arrivé beaucoup trop vite, au début c'était ses poings, après... après il m'a jeté contre mon bureau.  
La main s'arrête, retourne dans le bocal, deuxième application.  
Coté gauche.  
-La même nuit. J'ai essayé de m'échapper, j'étais dans le couloir et... il... il m'a rattrapé. J'ai heurté le mur d'abord, puis la rambarde... Ensuite... ensuite il y a eu une batte de baseball...  
-Quoi ? Demande Rogue, croyant avoir mal entendu.  
-Un coup. Avec une batte de baseball.

Ils ne disent rien.  
Pas un mot.  
Finalement Severus replonge la main dans le bocal de pommade, avant de venir sur le torse de Harry.

-Ça c'est la tante Marge. La sœur de Vernon, elle... elle est arrivée le lendemain, après l'attaque. Avant que l'Ordre n'arrive... Il s'arrête une seconde, réajuste un peu sa position, laisse sa tête tomber sur les coussins, ferme les yeux, baille une fois, se surprend à se relaxer sous la pression de la main de Rogue et des cercles du massage sur son bleu presque noir, juste au dessus de sa cage thoracique.  
-Potter...  
-Marge adore Dudley et elle adore encore plus ses chiens. Son préféré s'appelle Molaire. Il me déteste... à vrai dire je n'aime pas trop les chiens, je préfère les chats.  
-Black est au courant ? Grince Rogue dans un sourire qu'Harry ne voit pas, les yeux toujours fermés.

Le baume a déjà pénétré et le bleu s'est déjà estompé mais Rogue laisse sa main sur le torse du jeune sorcier, comme plus tôt dans le couloir, le geste calme, rassure et surprend Harry.

-Elle a lancé Molaire sur moi, toute la matinée, dans le jardin. Et quand je ne pouvais plus courir, quand Molaire m'avait déjà mordu près de dix fois, elle a posé sa botte ici, et elle a appuyé...longtemps... Et Molaire aboyait, et les Dursleys riaient et elle, elle sautait presque sur mon torse...  
Il ne dit rien d'autre. Rogue n'en demande pas plus.  
D'un geste il fait s'asseoir Harry, l'aide à remettre son tee-shirt, essaye de ne pas regarder les autres marques.  
Son tee-shirt enfilé, Potter se laisse retomber. Les yeux mi-clos il regarde son professeur.

-Le souvenir ? Il demande, sa voix lourde de sommeil.  
Severus se lève de la table basse referme le bocal, fait disparaître la fiole.  
Il récupère sa robe de sorcier sur le fauteuil, la pend dans l'entrée, revient, attrape un plaid qu'il passe a Harry et finalement se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Harry s'enroule dans le plaid, attend, surpris d'être un peu impatient.

-J'ai grandi dans une ville minière. Commence le professeur de Potions. Dans une rue qui s'appelle l'Impasse du Tisseur. Mon père était un moldu et ma mère une sorcière...

Surpris, Harry se redresse presque.  
Rogue sourit en coin.

-Surprenant n'est-ce pas ?  
Le jeune garçon ne dit rien, écoute avec attention.  
Il veut savoir maintenant.  
Connaitre qui est Rogue.  
Son enfance.  
Ses amis.  
Ses rêves.

 _On ne peut pas rêver d'être Mangemort..._

-Exactement vingt-quatre maisons plus loin que la mienne, vivaient Mark et Elisabeth Evans et leurs deux filles Pétunia et Lily.  
Harry ouvre la bouche, ne sait pas quoi dire.

Rogue se lève.

-Un souvenir Potter.

D'un coup de baguette les lumières du cachot se tamisent, le feu aussi.

-Je vous réveillerez pour que vous soyez de retour dans la tour avant le réveil de vos camarades.  
Il n' y a pas de réponse, le silence est encore surpris.  
-Et Potter, ce soir n'est jamais arrivé.

Il s'en va, disparaît derrière une porte lourde, laissant seuls Harry et sa centaine de questions.

 _A suivre._

 **A/N : Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements ! Je suis ravie que cette fiction vous plaise à très vite. Mow.**


	3. Changé

3.

Sa cheminée s'allume s'enflammant d'une couleur verte avant que Minerva n'entre dans ses quartiers.

-Severus, elle sourit facilement, puis s'assoit dans le fauteuil le plus usé, le bordeaux, celui dont le velours râpe à certains endroits, trop de fois chauffé par les innombrables tasses de thé.

En face d'elle, dans le fauteuil plus récent aux teintes brunes, Rogue se masse les tempes, les yeux fermés, l'air maussade.

Plus maussade que d'habitude.

-Migraine ? Questionne McGonagall.

Severus secoue la tête, les dents serrées.

-Une nuit trop courte...

Minerva garde son sourire en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaitre son impatience.

Elle veut connaître l'histoire, celle qui commence avec l'arrivée d'une biche argentée lui assurant que Harry Potter allait bien mais qu'il resterait dans les appartements de son professeur de Potions.

Ce même professeur qui assure à qui veut l'entendre, qu'il déteste « Le Garçon Qui a Survécu »...

Mais elle, elle ne l'a jamais cru.

Pas qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle avait vu au travers de ses mensonges, mais non, elle ne le croit pas.

Elle le connait.

L'a vu franchir les portes de Poudlard lorsqu'il avait onze ans.

Puis l'a regardé grandir, apprendre, trahir, blesser puis trahir de nouveau pour retrouver le bon chemin... avec un cœur brisé et une âme amochée.

Elle le connait et sait que d'ici la fin de leur rencontre, il lui aura avoué ce qui le tracasse.

C'est toujours le cas ou presque.

-Dobby, grogne Severus, au bout de quelques minutes.

Il y a un « Pop » sonore avant qu'un elfe aux oreilles immenses et au sourire encore plus grand ne se matérialise devant eux.

-Severus Rogue a demandé Dobby et Dobby est venu, Severus Rogue. Madame la Directrice adjointe, Dobby est heureux de vous voir Madame.

-Bonjour Dobby, sourit Minerva.

-Dobby peut-on avoir un plateau de thé, celui que le Directeur a ramené d'Inde et les biscuits au beurre de cacahuètes, la recette de Winky...

-Dobby est heureux de préparer le plateau pour Monsieur le maitre des Potions et Madame la directrice adjointe, Dobby revient de suite Severus Rogue.

Il y a de nouveau un « pop » puis un silence d'une poignée de secondes et de nouveau l'arrivée de l'elfe.

-Dobby a apporté votre plateau Monsieur.

-Merci Dobby, tu peux y aller.

L'elfe sourit encore une fois, étirant son visage en une grimace joyeuse.

-Dobby souhaite une bonne soirée à Severus Rogue et à Madame McGonagall.

Dernier « pop » et les voilà seuls.

Severus s'occupe du thé, toujours sans un mot et Minerva prend le temps d'observer les appartements du Maitre des Potions.

Elle remarque d'abord l'album de photos sur la table basse, pas très loin d'où Dobby à déposer son plateau. Elle connait cet album, peut-être est-elle la seule, elle ne sait pas, mais elle a eu la chance -le privilège?- de pouvoir en feuilleter les pages, il y a quatre ans, une nuit d'Halloween. Ses yeux se perdent ensuite sur le canapé, elle cherche le plaid de laine et de velours qu'elle sait être sur le dos du sofa, aussi est-elle surprise quand elle le trouve plié à coté de deux coussins.

Le bruit d'une cuillère heurtant la porcelaine de sa tasse l'a fait tourner la tête.

Ses yeux trouvent ceux de Severus, elle ne dit rien mais lui comprend.

-Minerva... Il commence.

-Severus. Elle répond le sourire connaisseur.

Rogue soupire, oublie sa tasse et ses biscuits et laisse sa tête se poser contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Pourquoi Albus fait-il ça ? Il dit seulement, surprenant Minerva.

Elle lève les sourcils ne dit rien, la suite n'est pas loin.

-Pourquoi ne veut-il toujours voir que le Plus Grand Bien... qu'importe les moyens, il ne s'intéresse qu'à la fin.

Elle entend la peine et la lassitude dans la voix de Rogue et une nouvelle fois, elle se demande ce qu'il a pu se passer ici hier soir.

-Et ses innombrables deuxièmes chances qu'il distribue comme ses horribles bonbons au citron.

A ça elle rigole, reposant sa tasse de peur de renverser du thé.

-Nous n'aurions pas cette conversation si Albus n'aimait pas autant croire que chacun mérite une seconde chance... N'est-ce pas ? Elle dit calmement.

Rogue marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible. McGonagall rigole une peu, puis sérieuse et sincère, elle continue.

-J'ai mis du temps à lui pardonner, moi aussi. Elle commence. Pour l'incident de la Cabane Hurlante.

Severus relève la tête, surpris.

Et Minerva peste à son tour contre la grandeur de Dumbledore et sa vision de la justice. Quand ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Severus, ce n'est pas le Maitre des Potions qu'elle voit mais l'adolescent, celui de tout juste quinze ans, blessé et effrayé après sa rencontre organisée avec un Loup Garou.

Elle voit la tristesse de s'être vu refusé une justice et de n'avoir eu personne pour panser ses blessures.

Les visibles et les autres.

Celles qui sont restées.

Et qui ont déteinte, gâchant plus d'une vie.

Alors même si c'est un peu tard, même si le mal est déjà fait, elle vient doucement poser un pansement sur une blessure vieille de vingt ans.

-Ils n'avaient aucun droit. Elle dit simplement. Sirius, Peter et James, ils n'avaient pas à faire ça, à satisfaire leur ennui ou leur besoin de revanche en vous prenant pour cible. Et ce qu'ils ont fait ce soir là, bien que James semble avoir eu assez de remords pour éviter le pire, mais ce qu'ils ont fait est impardonnable.

Presque inconsciemment, Rogue soupire une expiration longue comme coincée depuis vingts ans.

-Parfois, continue McGonagall, parfois je me demande si ce n'est pas ça qui a fait basculé Peter. Elle s'arrête prend sa tasse y ajoute encore un peu de lait.

-J'adorais ces garçons. Elle sourit à ses souvenirs. On ne le dit pas, on ne le montre pas, mais il y a toujours des élèves qui vous marquent plus que d'autres. Et eux étaient brillants, amusants, espiègles et loyaux. Mais je pense qu'ils partageaient la même faute que celle d'Albus, ils ne croyaient qu'en la lumière. Au Plus Grand Bien. Et quiconque avait une part de gris ne pouvait faire partie de leur monde.

-De leur royaume, plutôt... Grince Rogue.

Minerva sourit tristement.

-Peut-être, oui... Maintenant, avec le recul, je pense que c'est ça qui a effrayé Pettigrew. Le pouvoir il aurait pu en avoir avec eux, certainement plus qu'il n'en aura jamais avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le nom. Mais je crois qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tout sacrifier pour la Lumière. Pas comme les autres, eux auraient été prêt à mourir pour sauver les autres, mais lui, non. Il l'a prouvé plus tard.

Le silence qui suit est apaisant, comme l'image d'une éponge qui efface de vieux écrits d'un tableau noir.

Minerva prend un biscuit, le trempe légèrement dans son thé, elle sait que l'histoire qu'elle attend n'est pas loin.

Elle arrive, et la première phrase et un autre soupir.

-Potter n'est pas... Potter... dit seulement Severus.

Sa collègue rit.

-Je vous ai connu plus sensé.

-Harry Potter ne ressemble en rien à James Potter, enfin si on oublie cette coiffure impossible, son air arrogant et...

-Severus ?...

Nouveau soupir.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans un couloir du second étage, hier soir. Il sortait d'une retenue avec notre chère professeur Ombrage. Commence le maitre des Potions. Il était en pleine crise de panique.

McGonagall, se redresse, abandonne sa tasse.

Ecoute, attentive.

Elle aussi a vu les signes, mais Potter n'a rien voulu lui dire, seulement qu'Ombrage ne voulait pas le croire sur le retour du Mage noire.

-Dolores Ombrage possède une Plume-à-Sang.

-Comment ?

-Certainement volé dans une vieux tiroir d'une salle oubliée du ministère...

-Il faut en parler à Albus !

Rogue soupire, se lève, fait les cents pas devant sa cheminée.

-Potter a soulevé un point important, hier, quand j'ai eu cette même discussion avec lui. Si Albus apprend l'existence des méthode de Dolores, il passera à l'action sans aucun doute.

-Exactement ! Approuve McGonagall.

-Et alors le Ministère aura tout le loisir de trouver un argument quelconque pour le renvoyer. Ombrage n'est qu'un outil pour Fudge, elle est le moyen de se débarrasser d'Albus.

Minerva soupire, comprend elle aussi la logique derrière ce raisonnement.

-Combien de fois l'a t'elle utilisée, sa plume ? Elle demande soucieuse.

-Sur Potter, déjà une bonne dizaine de fois, et il lui reste des retenues. Il y en aurait d'autres, je n'ai pas de noms...

L'enseignante de métamorphose acquiesce.

-J'en parlerai à Filius et Pomona, on pourra certainement essayer d'interférer dans les punitions de cette... cette...

-Sorcière ? Sourit légèrement Rogue.

McGonagall lui rend, timidement, puis elle reprend le cours de ses pensées.

-Vous n'avez pas emmené et gardé Potter ici, pour une crise de panique ?

Severus se rassied, ses yeux frolant l'album photos.

-Il en a eu trois. Deux plutôt importantes. Avec de la fièvre, des tremblements, un pouls fuyant...

Minerva fronce les sourcils. Rogue continue.

-Pétunia déteste la magie. Il dit en surprenant une nouvelle fois son ancienne professeur. Déjà quand nous étions enfants elle nous jalousait. Et Dursley...

Il grimace.

Reprend.

-Je ne l'ai croisé que deux fois, un été chez Lily, déjà immense, énorme et complètement arriéré et la seconde le jour de... de l'enterrement...

Il s'arrête, chasse la peine qui s'enroule dans sa gorge.

-Albus leur a donné une chance de trop. Il dit finalement et Minerva comprend.

Doucement, elle attrape la main de cet homme, comme elle l'a fait de nombreuses fois.

La première c'était un soir de Mai, en 1976. Il était dans un couloir du cinquième étage, assis les marches d'une salle de classe abandonnée. Bien après le couvre-feu. Il regardait son bras. Sa nouvelle marque, sa nouvelle appartenance.

Ce qu'il croyait, alors être sa nouvelle famille.

Comme il s'était trompé.

Elle s'était avancée et il avait voulu cacher la Marque, elle l'en avait empêché. D'un ton sec lui avait dit de la suivre et pendant les trois minutes qu'avait duré le trajet, il pensait sa carrière scolaire à Poudlard terminée.

Il avait été surpris de se retrouver dans les appartements de la directrice de Gryffondor, bientôt un thé dans les mains et une demande d'explication.

Et lui avait expliqué.

La mort de sa mère, les coups de son père, l'offre de Lucius et la reconnaissance des autres.

Ceux qui dispersent la mort pour ne pas monter qu'ils en ont peur.

Elle l'avait écouté, n'avait pas jugé.

Ils avaient terminé leur thé, et avant de le renvoyer chez les Serpentards, elle l'avait enlacé.

Quelques années plus tard, en 1981, tout juste professeur à Poudlard, il est venu frapper à sa porte, un paquet contenant du thé venu de Chine dans les mains et une excuse dans le regard.

Elle l'a laissé entrer.

Il lui a tout avoué.

La torture sur douze personnes.

Les deux meurtres.

La prophétie.

Lily, James.

Harry.

Tout.

Encore, elle a écouté, puis elle est allée chercher des biscuits et à simplement dit :

-J'aime nos discussions autour d'un thé.

L'habitude était née, leur amitié aussi.

C'est pour ça qu'ils se comprennent à cet instant, et sans un mot ou presque ils se font un serment. Un serment plus fort que le respect et l'affection qu'ils portent à Albus Dumbledore.

Un serment qui les lie, et les allie.

Un serment qui porte un nom : _Harry Potter_.

* * *

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est nerveux.

Il ne s'est rien passé .

C'est ce que Rogue lui a dit. C'est ce qu'il veut croire

Rien.

Rien n'a changé, son professeur de Potions le déteste toujours autant et lui...

Lui aussi, il le déteste.

Une soirée d'amabilité, n'efface pas cinq ans de remarques désobligeantes et de retenues abusives.

Non, absolument pas !

Il le déteste.

C'est ce qu'il se répète avant de rentrer dans sa salle de classe pour les deux prochaines heures de potions.

Il regarde sa main gauche, le bandage n'est plus là, et les lignes sur sa main ne sont plus que ça : des lignes.

Des traces blanches, visibles mais estompées.

Le bleu de son torse à complètement disparu comme ceux de ses côtes, seule celle qu'il pense fêlée le fait encore souffrir. Juste un peu.

Alors il est nerveux.

Parce qu'il ne sait rien passé, mais tout a changé.

Et Rogue connaissait sa mère.

Et sa Tante Pétunia.

Certainement était-il plus ami avec Pétunia.

Peut-être s'amusaient-ils à tourmenter sa mère, comme il l'a fait avec lui.

Sinon, pourquoi personne ne lui aurait rien dit ?

Pourquoi pas Remus ou Sirius ?

Rogue et sa mère.

Amis.

Il est sorti de ses pensées par un coup d'épaule et des livres qui tombent à terre.

-Tu rêvasses Potter ? Lance Drago Malfoy en s'accroupissant pour ramasser ses livres tombés par-terre. Peut-être que tu essayais de savoir comment faire pour que Cho veuille bien sortir avec toi, maintenant que Cédric n'est plus là...

-La ferme, Malfoy ! Répond Harry, ramassant à son tour ses livres tombés.

Ils sont tous les deux accroupis quand ça arrive.

Harry va pour attraper son dernier livre, quand Drago lui en glisse un dans les mains. Vite et sans un mot.

Puis le Serpentard se redresse, regarde Potter dans les yeux, mais la malveillance n'y est plus.

Il jette un regard à Crabbe et Goyle un peu plus loin qui sourient bêtement à Pansy Parkinson et dans un murmure lance au Gryffondor.

-Ça pourrait aider pour échapper aux portes.

Harry n'a pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre que le blond est déjà parti,entrant dans la classe, son air arrogant et méchant de nouveau en place.

Une main sur son épaule le fait sursauter, avant que Ron ne lui demande.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait Malfoy ?

Harry hausse les épaules, avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur le livre dans ses mains, celui que Malfoy vient de lui... donner ?

-L'Occlumancie pour débutants ? Lit Hermione derrière son dos. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses à l'Occlumancie Harry ?

Une seconde il voudrait lui dire qu'il ne s'y intéresse pas, que c'est Malfoy qui est certainement en train de lui faire une nouvelle blague cruelle. Qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est l'Occlumancie.

Mais il se souvient des paroles de Malfoy.

Les portes.

Celles qui reviennent encore et toujours dans ses rêves.

Surtout la dernière, celle qu'il veut ouvrir mais n'y parvient pas.

Alors il ment.

A ses deux meilleurs amis, pour protéger l'acte étrange et insensé de Drago Malfoy, il dit d'un haussement d' épaule.

-Je l'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque...

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, sauvé par Neville qui arrive en courant, trébuche sur une dalle de pierre et s'étale de tout son long.

Les Serpentards s'esclaffent, quelques Gryffondors aussi, Hermione et Harry aident Neville à se redresser avant qu'une voix derrière eux ne grogne :

-Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Londubat, pour cette entrée pitoyable.

Et sans autre mot, il leur fait signe d'entrer dans la salle, le regard noir, l'air austère.

Il ne s'est rien passé ou si peu et pourtant tout a changé.

 _A suivre._

 **N/A: Merci une nouvelle fois pour vos commentaires superbes, je m'éloigne un peu du récit original, pour faire de la place à des personnages que j'affectionne, mais les grandes lignes resteront celles de l'intrigue de l'ODPh.**


	4. Protégé

4.

Il sait ce qu'il a dit. Que rien n'a changé.

Qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Il sait pourquoi il l'a dit.

Parce qu'il ne _peut_ rien se passer.

Rien ne _peut_ changer.

Potter doit rester Potter.

Cet arrogant petit imbécile, portrait de son père tortionnaire, et de sa mère...

Sa mère...

Severus serre sa fourchette un peu plus fort, alors que ses yeux tombent sur la silhouette dudit Potter.

Les yeux fatiguées, les joues creusées et la main ensanglantée.

Encore.

Un coup d'oeil sur la gauche et l'air satisfait de la Grande Inquisitrice, lui dit tout ce qu'il y a savoir.

Alors pourquoi Potter n'est-il pas venu le voir?

Il lui a dit qu'il aurait une solution, qu'il saurait quoi faire.

Alors pourquoi ne pas être venu ?

Parce que rien n'a changé ?

Il change de stratégie.

-J'ai remarqué que vous passiez beaucoup de temps avec notre célébrité locale, Dolores ? Ne me dites pas que vous aussi êtes tombée dans le tableau de l'Elu sauveur de monde magique.

Ombrage glousse, il a son attention.

-Absolument pas Severus. Bien au contraire, j'essaie d'instaurer chez Potter une notion d'honnêteté dont il semble cruellement manquer. Une lacune certainement due au trop grand laxisme qui règne à Poudlard. Elle explique en jetant un regard entendu à Dumbledore.

Ce dernier ne s'en formalise pas, sourit poliment et répond.

-Certainement Dolores, certainement...

Puis les yeux du vieux sorcier trouvent le regard de Rogue et l'un comme l'autre se comprennent.

Le premier y montre son impuissance et son manque d'action.

Le second la colère et l'envie de revanche.

Rien a changé ou presque, mais c'est assez.

-Il se trouve que j'essaie moi-même de résoudre le manque de respect face à l'autorité chez Potter, peut-être pourrions-nous nous partager la tache de le remettre dans le droit chemin. J'ai cru comprendre que nos méthodes éducatives n'étaient pas si éloignées. Explique Severus, ses yeux restant sur Dolores.

Le sourire de la sorcière s'agrandit, enfin elle a trouvé un allié.

Elle hoche la tête

-Argus loue souvent vos méthodes, Severus, c'est dans votre Maison que les règles semblent être le moins enfreintes. Sans parler que beaucoup de vos élèves me payent le respect qu'ils me doivent contrairement à d'autres. Elle termine en regardant Minerva, l'air menaçant.

McGonagall sourit dans un grincement de dents mais ne dit rien.

-La permissivité de certains n'est malheureusement plus à prouver, Dolores, croyez-moi j'en ai eu fait les frais. Insiste Rogue dans un faux air compatissant

Le sourire du crapaud grandit encore finissant de déformer son visage.

-Très bien Severus, je veux bien partager la tâche d'instaurer chez Monsieur Potter un semblant de bienséance.

Rogue ne dit rien, acquiesce seulement d'un signe de tête, comme dans une révérence. Ombrage jubile et lui, donne le coup de grâce.

-Trois soirs par semaine jusqu'à la fin du trimestre devraient suffire pour venir à bout d'une partie de l'idiotie de Potter.

Il voit la paupière droite d'Ombrage tiquer.

-Trois fois par semaine, mais... C'est à dire que... Potter est déjà en retenue avec moi quatre fois par semaine, alors...

-Dolores, il faut savoir partager, même les meilleures choses.

Elle semble réfléchir un instant, comme si elle voulait dire non, puis finalement :

-Très bien Severus, trois fois par semaine pour vous, de toutes façons maintenant que Potter est banni de Quidditch, je suis certaine que je trouverai bien une soirée pour avoir quelques mots choisis avec lui...

-Banni ?! Demandent d'une même voix Minerva et Severus.

Ombrage acquiesce.

-A vie ! Elle sourit, avant de faire disparaître son diner d'un claquement de doigt. Les mots qu'il échangeait avec Monsieur Malfoy n'étaient pas dignes de ce que je veux que Poudlard représente. Cet ignoble petit ingrat ! Elle s'emporte avant de regarder Rogue.

-Peut-être devriez-vous commencer vos leçons dès ce soir Severus ?

Le professeur de Potion laisse une fraction de secondes ses yeux voguer vers son élève. Le temps d'y voir les légers tremblements, la respiration trop rapide et les sueurs froides.

-Avec plaisir, Dolores.

Un dernier petit sourire en coin, un hochement de tête et elle est partie. Elle n'a pas le temps de voir le regard connaisseur que partagent McGonagall et Rogue.

Dumbledore non plus.

* * *

Il n'a pas touché à son assiette, rien, pas un morceau. Depuis vingt minutes il s'amuse à bouger ses petits poids d'un côté ou de l'autre du plat, sans jamais en manger un bout.

Le Quidditch.

Cette vieille peau lui a volé le Quidditch.

Il veut vomir, vraiment.

Une seconde ses poings se ferment avant qu'il ne se souvienne de la blessure sur sa main gauche.

Il grogne pour étouffer un sursaut de douleur, et sa côte mal soignée qui a pris un coup à l'entrainement.

Son dernier entraînement.

Pour la vie.

Il voudrait pleurer, comme pour la millième fois cette année et comme pour la millième fois il n'y arrive pas.

Peut-être n'y arrivera t'il plus jamais.

Une sueur froide le fait frissonner, puis les tremblements, il sait que la crise de panique n'est pas loin, mais il ne veut pas y succomber, pas ici dans la grande salle, avec tout le monde pour témoin.

Eux, qui le croient déjà fou, menteur, lâche et peut-être même meurtrier.

Deuxième frisson, puis la main d'Hermione sur la sienne, la droite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Harry ? Elle demande.

-Il est banni de Quidditch, Hermione, de Quidditch, pour la vie ! C'est bien assez pour mettre le moral à zéro de n'importe qui. Surtout quand c'est à cause de ces crétins de Serpentards ! Répond Ron, en lançant un regard noir à la table des Serpents.

-Dans le bureau de Ombrage, Harry, que s'est-il passé, continue la jeune sorcière ignorant totalement le rouquin.

Surpris, Harry croise son regard. Alors Hermione ne s'arrête pas là.

-Je sais déjà pour la plume, mais même Fred et George ont l'air un peu effrayé, sans compter qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de te lancer des regards depuis que tu es arrivé.

A ces mots le jeune garçon se penche un peu vers l'extrémité de la table et découvre en effet les jumeaux Weasley en train de le regarder avec une certaine inquiétude.

Son cœur rate un battement puis un autre.

Ses yeux retournent vers Hermione, avant de se poser sur ouvre la bouche pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter que tout va bien, _qu'il_ va bien mais déjà la colère est partout.

Dans le tremblement de ses membres et le picotement de ses doigts, dans le battement de ses tempes. Dans l'accélération de sa respiration.

Il veut hurler, leur dire de le laisser tranquille, depuis quand ils s'intéressent à ce qui lui arrive? Personne ne s'y intéresse jamais.

Pas pour les Dursley.

Pas pour Cédric.

Alors pourquoi pour Ombrage, hein, pourquoi ?

Mais il n'y cède pas, il ferme les yeux une seconde, n'arrive pas à prendre d'inspiration et sait que la panique est là.

Il regarde ses amis, Ron, Hermione, voit les sourcils froncés de Neville, le regard en biais de Ginny, ceux de Fred et George.

Et il ne veut plus crier, seulement fuir pour ne pas tomber. Succomber à la détresse qui semble teinter cette année.

Alors il s'échappe.

Comme il l'a fait mille fois chez les Dursley pour éviter les insultes ou les coups il détale.

Avec vitesse et précision.

Sans un regard en arrière.

Il est presque aux escaliers qui le mèneront à la tour de Gryffondor quand il percute un amas de robe noire.

-Pressé Potter ? Lance la voix avec dédain.

-Heu... Désolé Professeur, il s'excuse dans l'espoir d'échapper à Rogue.

En vain.

-Une retenue Potter, maintenant.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Déjà dans ses oreilles, les battements de son cœur résonnent.

-Maintenant Potter !

Et le voilà trainé vers les cachots, sans qu'il ait pu dire un mot de plus.

* * *

Rogue ouvre la porte de son bureau, pousse Harry à l'intérieur, la referme dans un claquement sonore, lève sa baguette vers la porte, tout en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres, signifiant au jeune garçon de rester silencieux.

Harry fronce les sourcils, tente de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Rogue pointe sa baguette vers la porte, murmure trois incantations latines, avant de demander à Harry de le suivre d'un signe de tête.

Etrangement le jeune sorcier s'exécute sans broncher.

Rogue ouvre ce qui semble être un placard à balais mais qui en fait se révèle être une porte menant à ses appartements.

-Je crois que vous avez déjà apprécié la qualité de mon canapé, Potter... Lance Rogue en désignant le sofa.

Harry se laisse tomber sans un mot, puis se surprend à attraper un coussin moutarde et à venir le serrer contre sa poitrine.

Rogue voit le geste, demande :

-Comment est-elle la panique ?

Harry le regarde. Tend sa main droite tremblante.

-Dur d'inspirer aussi...

Rogue acquiesce, disparaît dans ce que Harry sait être sa réserve personnelle. Moins d'une minute plus tard il réapparait, une fiole d'essence de Murlap et un bol dans la main droite, un bocal contenant une pommade de couleur bleue dans la main gauche. Sans un mot il s'assoit sur la table basse, comme lors de leur dernière rencontre.

-Pas de retenue ? Demande Harry le souffle court.

-Pour la Grande Inquisitrice, qui je n'en doute pas doit être encore en train d'écouter à la porte de mon bureau, vous êtes actuellement en train de récurer une trentaine de chaudrons, à l'aide d'un mélange de vinaigre et d'essence d'ortie fort désagréable pour votre main abimée.

Potter frissonne, Rogue le rassure.

-Sinon, non, pas de retenue.

Harry fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? Il demande. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Severus soupire, ouvre la fiole et prend le temps de préparer le bol salvateur avant de répondre.

-Il se peut que j'ai entretenu envers vous une rancoeur qui semble déplacée.

-A cause de mon père ? Questionne Harry.

Rogue acquiesce seulement.

-Parce que vous étiez ami avec ma tante Pétunia...

Rogue relève la tête et dans ses yeux le jeune homme pourrait presque voir un sourire malicieux.

Presque.

-Non Potter, je vous assure que Pétunia et moi n'avons toujours échangé que des insultes. Certes plus créatives et plus sournoises que celles dont Weasley et vous semblez raffolez à l'égard de mes Serpentards, mais des insultes néanmoins.

-Eux aussi nous insultent, se défend faiblement Harry.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Ils feraient de bien piètres Serpentard s'ils se laissaient intimider par quelques lionceaux.

Harry laisse échapper un soupir d'affliction avant de revenir à ce qui le tracasse.

-Alors vous étiez amis, ma mère et vous ? Il demande.

-Un souvenir Potter ? Répond Rogue dans un sourire suffisant. Je ne crois pas avoir entendu vos histoires...

Harry grimace un peu, serre le coussin un peu plus fort contre lui et tente de calmer sa respiration toujours erratique, vainement.

-Est-ce que c'est de la pitié ? Est-ce qu'un jour, vous allez rire de moi devant toute la classe de Potions ou devant toute la grande Salle et leur montrer à quel point je ne suis pas le digne fils de James et Lily Potter. A quel point l'Elu n'est qu'un minable petit sorcier incapable de se défendre contre ses proches moldus ?

Rogue ne cille pas, répond sincère.

-Non.

Et Harry soupire de soulagement, comme si à cet instant une nouvelle confiance venait de se tisser.

Doucement, mais surement.

-Il n'y a rien de mauvais à ne pas être comme votre père Potter, surtout quand votre nature profonde se rapproche tellement plus de celle de votre mère.

Un silence et puis :

-Alors maintenant vous me voyez ? Moi, juste moi? Dit seulement Harry.

-Je vous voie, Potter. Assure Rogue. Seulement vous et les quelques influences d'un héritage que vous avez à peine connu, et pour les fausses idées qui m'ont poussé à vous traiter d'une manière peut équitable, je vous dois des excuses. Il termine en regardant le jeune sorcier dans les yeux.

Ce dernier acquiesce dans un léger sourire, avant que le Maitre des potions ne reprenne:

-Maintenant Potter tout ce qu'il se passe ici, doit rester ici. Pour le professeur Ombrage, et pour vos amis vous serez en retenue avec moi trois soirs par semaine. Ce qui ne vous laissera plus que deux soirs pour vos retenues avec la Grande Inquisitrice.

Harry comprend.

-Merci, Monsieur.

Rogue balaye son remerciement d'un geste de la main avant de continuer.

-Durant ces trois soirs, vous compléterez bien évidemment vos devoirs dans les différentes matières, si vous avez besoin d'aide, peut-être mon simple savoir pourra t'il vous éclairer.

Sourire de Harry.

-Bien évidemment notre accord sera toujours en place. J'ai pu remarquer durant le diner de ce soir que votre côte vous faisait de nouveau souffrir et je suis certain que Dolores a su vous faire payer votre affront bien au delà que seulement vous bannir de Quidditch.

Potter acquiesce, en baissant les yeux sur son coussin.

-Enfin Potter et c'est la partie où vous devez prêter la plus grande attention, personne ne doit savoir que notre... relation a changé. Pour le reste du monde je vous déteste et vous me haïssez. Les enjeux du côté de la Lumière comme celui du Seigneurs des Ténèbres sont trop importants pour qu'il n'y ait pas des yeux qui nous observent constamment.

Il s'arrête une seconde s'assure qu'Harry a bien entendu, quand il ne trouve que l'assurance qu'il gardera son rôle dans les yeux du jeune garçon, Rogue termine.

-Le Professeur McGonagall est au courant de ce petit arrangement, il faut parfois savoir trouver des alliés, histoire de couvrir un peu plus de terrain. Peut-être le Directeur a-t-il découvert la supercherie, mais il ne m'a pas encore confronté avec son opinion quant à cette idée.

Le silence qui suit scelle leur nouvelle entente.

Harry pose doucement sa tête sur le dessus de son coussin, regarde une minute cet homme qu'il y a encore une semaine il détestait.

Cet homme qui ce soir, à sa façon, vient de promettre de le protéger.

L'adolescent rigole un peu, cache son sourire dans le tissu moutarde.

-Qu'est-ce qui mérite ce gloussement Potter ?

-J'imaginais seulement la tête de Sirius, s'il venait à découvrir la conversation que l'on vient d'avoir.

Rogue grogne.

-Essayons de laisser votre imbécile de Parrain en dehors de notre arrangement, le plus longtemps possible.

-D'accord, Professeur, mais vraiment Sirius n'est pas si mauvais que vous le pensez.

-Si vous le dites, Potter, maintenant enlever votre tee-shirt, je pensez que nous avions un accord, et il se fait déjà tard.

Encore un peu réticent Harry s'exécute, laissant son tee-shirt et ses lunettes sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Allongez-vous. Demande Rogue. Sur le dos.

-Mais... Commence Harry.

-Je suis conscient des marques dans votre dos, Potter, mais comme vous, j'ai aussi remarqué votre incapacité à prendre une inspiration correcte depuis notre rencontre dans le couloir.

Il saisit le bocal à sa gauche.

-Je pourrais vous donner un philtre de Paix pour venir à bout de la crise de panique, mais j'ai développé quelque chose qui vous conviendra mieux, au vu de la fréquence des crises. Je vous donnerai également une dose de Poussos que vous prendrez avant de dormir, pour soigner la côte qui vous fait souffrir. Nous nous occuperons de votre dos, la prochaine fois.

-Pas d'histoire alors. Pas de souvenirs ?

-Je suis certain qu'il y a une histoire derrière votre détention impromptue avec le professeur Ombrage cet après-midi et vu l'état de votre main, je suis persuadé qu'elle a dû pousser le vice un peu plus loin. Maintenant allongez-vous Potter !

Il pose le coussin qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine, sur l'accoudoir du sofa avant de venir y poser sa tête, avec attention il suit les gestes de son professeur, se demandant ce qu'il attend et toujours un peu anxieux de se trouver dans une position si vulnérable.

Rogue saisit d'abord le bol d'essence de Murlap qu'il positionne près de la hanche du jeune garçon où réside sa main gauche.

-Mettez-là dedans, Potter.

Le jeune sorcier obtempère, grimaçant quand sa main rencontre le liquide jaune.

-Je vous avez dit de venir me voir avant qu'elle ne réutilise sa plume.

-Elle m'a pris par surprise, et... et je ne savais pas si les choses avaient vraiment changé...

-Et maintenant ? Demande Rogue.

-Maintenant je sais.

Le professeur de Potion ouvre le bocal, avant d'y plonger sa main.

-C'est un mélange de valériane, de camomille et d'aubépine. Il a un effet calmant s'il est également pris en infusion mais l'application directement sur la peau permet un résultat rapide et plus efficace.

Harry hoche la tête signifie à son professeur qu'il a compris.

-Je vais d'abord en étaler au niveau de votre cage thoracique ce qui devrait vous permettre de prendre de meilleures inspirations. Ensuite je ferai pareil au niveau de vos tempes. Ça soulagera le mal de tête et apaisera les tremblements.

Deuxième hochement de tête avant que Rogue ne commence à étaler le baume.

Sous le froid de la pommade Harry ferme les yeux, puis petit à petit, commence à se relaxer.

-Alors, comment Dolores en est-elle venue à vous donner cette retenue aujourd'hui?

Harry soupire, puis commence son récit.

-L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Il explique.

-Drago ? Questionne Rogue.

-Graham Montague et Cassius Warrington, en y repensant Drago a été plutôt silencieux, c'est seulement à la fin qu'il a commencé à nous insulter, quand Ombrage est arrivé nous a attrapé, Fred, George et moi.

-Et qu'a t'elle fait ?

Harry ouvre un œil, se demandant comment Rogue fait pour savoir qu'Ombrage s'est montrée particulièrement cruelle, surtout avec lui.

-Elle nous a fait écrire des lignes. Pour moi les habituelles, pour les jumeaux quelque chose comme : _Je ne peux pas rire face à la Grandeur des autres_ , et ensuite...

Il se tait, se concentre sur la main de Rogue, sur ce geste presque affectueux, ce geste qui ne lui fait que du bien, lui qui connait si peu la tendresse.

-Ensuite ? Demande Severus.

-Ensuite elle a sorti un dossier, il y avait l'insigne du bureau des Aurors dessus et c'était...

La main sur son torse s'est arrêtée. Dans un geste enfantin il vient taper doucement dessus avec sa main droite, pour lui demander silencieusement de reprendre son rythme, de l'aider à respirer au travers de son récit.

Rogue capitule, doucement reprend sa cadence apaisante contre le torse du garçon.

-C'était le dossier de la mort de mes parents. Avoue Harry. Elle l'a lu, entièrement et ce n'était pas sanglant, mais... mais ils étaient morts... encore... Et elle, elle le relisait... après, après elle a pris le Quidditch.

Il s'arrête une nouvelle fois, surpris par le picotement de ses yeux, puis par les larmes.

Alors il peut encore pleurer.

Il n'y croyait plus.

Et ça le soulage.

Il ne laisse échapper aucun sanglot, seulement quelques larmes.

-Elle a pris le Quidditch et c'est comme si elle avait pris un peu plus de mon père, encore plus que ce qu'il y avait marqué dans ce rapport.

Les larmes continuent, il ferme les yeux.

Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

La main de son professeur quitte son torse et il voudrait le supplier de la laisser là, de l'ancrer de nouveau, de lui assurer que quelqu'un est là avec lui. Que quelqu'un l'écoute. Enfin.

Mais la main s'en va, pour finalement venir sur ses tempes et avec douceur, étaler une autre dose de pommade.

Sans arrêter les larmes.

Les laissant couler.

Les comprenant.

-La première fois que j'ai vu Lily c'était sur une air de jeu. Commence Rogue. Nous habitions à Cokeworth et autant dire que les jours de beaux temps se comptaient souvent sur les doigts d'une main. C'était à la fin de l'été 1969. Elle venait de faire apparaître une marguerite dans le creux de sa main et ça semblait être pour Pétunia le plus grand crime au monde.

Il cache un sourire.

Harry écoute, les yeux fermés, les respirations profondes.

-Je lui ai avoué que je savais ce qu'elle était. Une sorcière, comme moi. J'ai pris un malin plaisir à faire peur à Tuney.

-Tuney ?

-Le charmant surnom familial de votre tante.

Potter sourit, écoute encore.

-Lily n'a pas apprécié ce petit tour de magie, alors pour me faire pardonner je lui ai tout raconté. Pendant des heures on est resté sur cette aire de jeux. A voir qui pouvait se balancer le plus haut et retomber le plus loin, à parler de Poudlard, des Maisons, de Grindelwald, d'Azkaban... Et quand on s'est séparé plus tard dans la soirée, avec la promesse de se retrouver le lendemain, je savais. Je savais que j'avais trouvé ma meilleure amie. Ma première amie.

Severus se tait, son visage ne trahissant en rien le tumulte d'émotions qui se pressent dans sa tête, dans son cœur.

Seulement quand les yeux d'émeraude de Harry s'ouvrent et viennent se poser dans les siens pour lui demander :

-Je peux rester là ce soir ?

Il sait qu'il ne peut pas dire non, pas à ces yeux là.

Alors d'un geste de baguette il fait disparaître le bol de Murlap, puis referme le bocal, tend une fiole de Poussos au jeune sorcier qui la boit sans un mot. Puis il attrape la plaid de laine et de velours, le jette à son invité surprise.

-Six heures, demain matin, Potter. Je préviendrai Minerva.

Il n'y a pas de réponse, Harry a déjà les yeux fermés, enfouie sous son unique couverture, sa respiration lente et calme

Severus secoue la tête, se surprendrait à sourire, n'en fait rien, puis se dirige vers sa chambre, une biche argentée filant déjà vers Gryffondor.

 _A suivre._

 **N/A : La suite ! Merci et merci, pour vos retours ! Vous êtes adorables, à tout vite pour un autre chapitre. Belle nuit ou bonne journée !**


	5. Echappé

_5._

C'est le troisième soir de la deuxième semaine de ses « _retenues_ » que ça arrive.

Juste au moment de finir son devoir de métamorphose.

Il attrape son sac, plonge la main dedans, sort du parchemin et une autre plume, avant de le laisser retomber.

Et de laisser échapper le livre de Malfoy.

L'Occlumencie pour débutant.

Avec la frénésie des dernières semaines il a complètement oublié d'y jeter un coup d'oeil, le laissant trainer dans son sac sans plus d'intérêt pour la chose.

Il se baisse pour le rattraper et le fourrer de nouveau dans son sac, mais Rogue est plus rapide.

En voyant le titre du livre, il lève les sourcils et le regard un peu plus noir, se tourne vers son élève.

-Où avez-vous trouvé ça, Potter ? Il demande, en ouvrant le livre, tournant les pages avec précisions et connaissance.

Inconsciemment Harry avale avec difficulté.

-Heu... On me l'a donné, Professeur...

-Donné ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

Il y a un silence, puis :

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre Monsieur Potter, comment ni pourquoi Drago Malfoy voudrait se séparer d'un livre qui se trouve dans la bibliothèque personnelle de son père.

Autre silence.

Harry ouvre la bouche, une fois, une seconde, finalement arrive à retrouver ses mots.

-Comment... ?

-Il s'avère que parmi les trois choses les plus stupides que j'ai faites dans ma vie, devenir ami avec Lucius Malfoy est un moindre mal. Il est suffisant, égocentrique, et lâche mais ses ressources sont presque inépuisable. Un allié de taille quand votre « _patron_ » à des lubies quelques peu excentriques...

-Dumbledore est votre patron.

-La plupart du temps. Et vous seriez étonné de voir à quel point le _Professeur_ Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sont parfois semblables, notamment quand il est question d'excentricités.

Harry sourit un peu, avant de redevenir sérieux.

-Malfoy me l'a vraiment donné, il assure. Ca vient réellement de la bibliothèque de son père ?

Rogue pour toute réponse, ouvre la dernière page du livre avant de le tourner vers l'adolescent, ce dernier découvre alors les armoiries finement dessinées de la famille de son meilleur ennemi.

-Bordel !

Severus lève les sourcils.

-Désolé... S'excuse Potter.

Un moment il reste silencieux les sourcils froncés, Severus attend, laisse la fragile confiance qu'ils ont instauré entre eux faire son travail.

Il n'est pas déçu.

-Je crois qu'il veut m'aider, Mal...Drago, il sait quelque chose, quelque chose que je n'ai dit à personne.

Le silence lui répond, il abdique.

-Il n'y a pas que les cauchemars qui m'empêchent de dormir. Parfois...parfois c'est autre chose.

-Quoi ? Grince Rogue.

-Des images, des … visions ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais ça commence avec ma cicatrice qui brûle et ensuite...

Il s'arrête, sent déjà la panique qui arrive, comme ces soirs où il voit toutes ces portes.

-Ensuite j'ai cette sensation dans la nuque. Comme de la colère. Tellement forte qu'elle emplie tout mon corps. Parfois elle ne me quitte pas de la journée. Je suis juste en colère.

Rogue le regarde, l'observe, s'approche doucement quand il aperçoit les respirations rapides qui secouent maintenant le corps du jeune garçon.

-Qui y a t'il dans ces visions ?

-Des portes, vraiment beaucoup de portes. Et un couloir aux briques noir. Et plus il y a de portes, plus je suis en colère, comme si... comme si je n'arrivais pas à trouver quelque chose dont j'ai besoin, vraiment besoin.

Il se tait, Rogue aussi. Puis Harry demande, la voix tremblante, les mains aussi.

-C'est lui n'est-ce-pas? Ce que je vois, ce que je ressens c'est Voldemort...

-Ne prononcez pas son nom, Potter ! Rage un peu le professeur de potions, avant d'assurer calmement. Mais oui, je crois bien que vous partagez désormais un lien spécial avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et sans un mot de plus il se dirige vers sa cheminée, saisie de la poudre de cheminette et disparaît dans une flambée verte.

* * *

-Severus, mon ami, que puis-je faire pour vous ce soir ? Demande le vieux sorcier en voyant apparaître la silhouette de son espion dans l'âtre de sa cheminée

-Nous avons un problème.

-Ah? Quel genre de problème ? Ne me dites pas que votre trêve avec le jeune Harry a déjà pris fin...

-Alors vous saviez ?

-J'espérez, mon ami, j'espérez, après tout Harry n'est pas seulement le fils de James n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, il ne l'est pas...

Le vieil homme sourit, tandis que le Maitre des potions tente de comprendre à quoi joue le Directeur.

-Il semblerait que Potter partage... une connexion, à défaut de meilleur terme, avec le Seigneur de Ténèbres.

En entendant ces mots, Dumbledore lie ses mains sur son bureau, se penche un peu plus vers son professeur de potions.

-Une connexion? Il demande, ses yeux à peine visibles sous les demi-lunes de ses lunettes. Mais Rogue n'est pas dupe.

-Une connexion assez puissante pour que Potter puisse ressentir le genre d'émotion _qu'Il_ ressent.

-Vraiment ?

Severus se rapproche du bureau de son ainé. Le regard sûr, les mains derrière le dos, il se dresse de toute sa stature.

-Vraiment, Albus. Mais ça aussi vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour çà que vous évitez Potter depuis qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard, pour ça que vous n'êtes pas resté à vanter ses mérites lors de son procès...

Dumbledore esquisse un sourire.

-Depuis cette nuit au cimetière, et tous les moyens que Tom a mis en place pour revenir à la vie, s'il l'on peut parler de vie, je le soupçonne d'essayer de comprendre toute l'amplitude de sa connexion avec Harry, en effet...

-Et vous n'allez rien faire, pour empêcher cette, cette... connexion ?

-Rien. Acquiesce le vieux sorcier.

Rogue serre les dents.

-Albus, cette connexion, ce lien que Potter et Le seigneur de Ténèbres partagent, c'est en train de l'épuiser. Pas seulement physiquement mais mentalement. Il est prompt à la colère, à l'anxiété, aux crises d'angoisse, aux insomnies... Votre golden boy ne vous servira à rien s'il est anéanti avant même le début de la guerre.

Cette fois Dumbledore sourit, vraiment.

-Mais il vous a vous, mon cher Severus, et vous êtes certainement sa meilleure chance, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Rogue soupire bruyamment.

-Et mon rôle pour vous ?

-Jamais Tom ne pourra vous soupçonner. Vôtre haine des Potter, père et fils est bien trop connue quelque soit le cercle dans lequel vous évoluez...

-De l'Occlumencie, alors ?

-Vous êtes le meilleur, quinze ans d'espionnage...

Rogue râle une fois, sans un mot, puis repart vers la cheminée. Il a déjà saisit la poudre quand il se retourne vers Dumbledore.

-Il y a un nouveau joueur dans votre plan, Albus, un que vous ne soupçonniez pas.

-Qui donc ?

-Malfoy.

-Lucius ?

-Drago.

Autre sourire.

-Ah... tous les fils ne semblent définitivement pas ressembler à leurs pères. Mais vous le saviez déjà, Severus...

Ce n'est pas le silence qui lui répond mais le rugissement de flammes vertes.

* * *

Il sursaute et tombe presque du canapé quand son professeur apparaît de nouveau. Il se lève, toujours un peu tremblant.

-Nouvelle leçon a ajouté à notre planning Monsieur Potter. Lance Rogue en attrapant le livre des Malfoys, abandonné sur la table du salon. Vous me lirez le premier chapitre pour notre prochaine rencontre, et essayez de vous appliquer, l'Occlumencie n'est pas une matière facile. Ni à apprendre, ni à subir.

-A subir, Monsieur ?

Rogue hoche la tête.

-Vous allez m'avoir dans votre tête, Potter, dans vos souvenirs, votre mémoire, vous devez vous doutez que c'est une expérience plutôt désagréable.

Harry avale la salive qui s'est accumulée contre ses joues.

-Peut-être... Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on pourrait essayer, ce soir, juste une fois, pour que j'essaye de comprendre comment me protéger ?

-Vous êtes certain ?

L'adolescent acquiesce.

-Comme vous voudrez Potter, mais pour une fois je vous aurais prévenu. _Legilimens_

Et c'est le chaos.

Des images défilent par dizaines.

Harry a trois ans à peine, laissé dehors sous le soleil d'août sans casquette, sans protection. Sans eau.

Il a cinq ans ensuite, et il vient de vomir dans les escaliers, sur son tee-shirt, on l'attrape, et on le pousse dans le fond d'un placard à balai. Déjà presque trop petit, même pour sa silhouette frêle.

Neuf ans et une chaise qu'on lui jette au visage, il tombe et son oncle hurle à son cousin de venir frapper aux « _endroits qui font mal_ », comme un bonhomme.

Douze ans et les barreaux à sa fenêtre, la trappe pour la nourriture et la faim, toujours la faim.

Mais soudain les souvenirs ne sont plus et Potter hurle de douleur.

Ses doigts attrapent sa cicatrice, tentent de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur, la gratte, la griffe mais la douleur ne s'estompe pas.

Severus la ressent.

Avec la colère qui l'envahit comme si en lui ne restait que cette émotion. Puissante et omniprésente.

Les portes défilent, alors qu'il tente de s'extraire de l'esprit de Potter.

Il a peur d'être vu, mais son bras ne brûle pas.

Et la colère.

Et les cris d'agonie de Potter.

Finalement le lien se brise. Et son bras, toujours, reste sans peine.

Son Maitre n'a rien découvert.

Pour le moment.

Il lui faut une minute pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Sa respiration haletante.

Une minute encore pour se débarrasser de la colère qui lui picote le bout des doigts.

Ses mains forment des poings qui se serrent encore plus quand ses yeux tombent sur la silhouette recroquevillée dans son canapé.

Potter.

Il oublie les portes et se souvient des images qu'il a vu.

Celles d'une enfance qu'il connait.

Seulement pour toutes ses fautes Tobias avait l'alcool à blâmer.

Les Dursley seulement leur désamour pour un petit garçon laissait devant leur porte un soir d'octobre.

Il soupire longuement, se calme, avant de se rapprocher du jeune sorcier.

Il voit son front ensanglanté et la grimace de douleur qui règne sur son visage entier.

Il entend la respiration saccadée.

Voit la sueur perler contre les tempes de Harry.

-Potter, il dit la voix étrangement douce.

Las images du petit garçon de cinq ans, malade et abandonné dans un placard, lui reviennent.

Il avance sa main, vient la poser contre la nuque de Harry.

Il y exerce une légère pression, comme il l'a déjà fait dans le passé, pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

Son pouce caresse légèrement la base des cheveux d'enfants qui s'y trouve encore.

Doux et lisses.

-Potter... Il essaye encore.

Mais Harry ne l'entend pas, perdu entre la douleur et les souvenirs.

Soudain, sa cicatrice s'enflamme de nouveau.

Ses yeux déjà fermés de plissent encore plus. Il se cabre dans le canapé, son cou se tendant dans la main de son professeur.

Il hurle.

Convulse à moitié.

-Faites-la s'arrêter, s'il-vous-plait, faites-la s'arrêter... Il supplie.

Sans un mot et sans arrêter la caresse de son pouce Rogue tend une main vers la porte de sa réserve personnelle. Le bocal à la pommade bleu arrive en une seconde, Severus le saisit, le pose sur la table basse, fait venir un gant puis une bassine d'eau tiède.

Avec une tendresse insoupçonnée, il aide Harry à s'allonger, le débarrasse de ses lunettes et attrape ses mains qui se sont remises à griffer son front douloureux.

-Première leçon, Potter. Il commence la voix forte, assurée. Il faut que vous _Le_ bloquiez.

-Je ne... Je ne peux pas...

-Je vais vous aider.

Harry ouvre un œil. Le referme. Acquiesce doucement.

-Il faut que vous libériez votre esprit. Videz-le. Essayez de ne pensez à rien. Ni à vos souvenir, ni à la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à rien.

Le jeune sorcier, essaye, tente de calmer les battements de son cœur, sa respiration erratique.

Mais une nouvelle vague de brûlures dans sa cicatrice l'empêche d'aller plus loin.

Il hurle en essayant de libérer ses mains.

-Non, Potter, encore, essayez encore!

Pendant une minute Harry se laisse emporter par la douleur de son esprit. Il entend la voix de son oncle, sent la haine de Voldemort, le rire de Dudley, la mesquinerie de Pétunia.

-Ne pensez à plus rien, il n 'y a que vous et moi... Continue Rogue.

Alors dans un geste rapide et assuré, Harry dégage une de ses mains avant de saisir celle forte et caleuse de son professeur de Potions. Il la poste sur son torse et Severus comprend.

Doucement il exerce une pression contre la cage thoracique du jeune garçon. Une sorte de caresse, un rappel à la réalité.

-Où est-ce que vous vous sentez le plus libre? Où est-ce que vos problèmes deviennent insignifiants ?

-Quid... Quidditch... Répond Harry, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Evidemment, dit Rogue légèrement sarcastique. Alors volez, Potter, perdez-vous dans l'air, et bloquez- _Le_. Il ne peut rien vous faire si vous êtes sur votre balai.

Et Harry s'exécute.

Il laisse les portes et la colère, pense aux anneaux énormes qui se dressent sur un terrain de Quidditch, à la sensation de son balai qui fonce, tourne et s'élève entre ses mains.

L'air qui lui fouette le visage, et le vif d'or qui le nargue de sa vitesse.

Il entend la clameur des tribunes et sourit.

La douleur s'estompe, le couloir noir disparaît et il ne reste que la main de Rogue contre son torse.

Il tremble toujours, trempé de sueur.

Il garde les yeux fermés. Sent le sang coulé sur son front. La peine qui règne dans ses membres, fatigués de s'être crispés pendant si longtemps.

Son professeur libère son autre main, enlève celle qui été restée sur sa cage thoracique, il grogne voudrait de nouveau la saisir et déjà sa respiration s'accélère de nouveau.

-Non, Potter, je ne vais nulle part, restez sur votre balai... Prévient Rogue.

Et Harry vole de nouveau. Plus haut. Plus vite.

C'est ainsi qu'il sursaute quand un gant mouillé d'eau tiède, se pose sur son front.

Il ouvre les yeux, voit son professeur les sourcils froncés, mais les gestes tendres.

-Merci... Il murmure.

Rogue ne répond pas, change seulement le gant de côté, avant de saisir sa baguette et de faire disparaître le tee-shirt de Harry d'une simple incantation.

Les bleus ont disparu depuis longtemps, Rogue s'en est assuré au cours des dernières « _retenues_ » et les marques sur le dos du jeune sorcier se sont atténuées, comme les morsures sur ses mollets.

Il y a d'autres traces, d'autres cicatrices, plus vieilles, mais ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il s'en occupera.

Ce soir c'est autre chose.

C'est prendre soin.

Sans histoire.

Sans deal.

Mais avec un souvenir.

Harry a toujours les yeux ouverts, il regarde Severus enlever le gant de son front, le jeter dans la bassine. Ses yeux se perdent sur les volutes rosée que laisse son sang dans l'eau.

Il n'a pas peur.

Il n'a plus peur.

Le souvenir de Voldemort est devenu flou.

Il est juste bien.

Rogue saisit le plaid sur le haut du canapé, l'étale sur les jambes de l'adolescent, pointe ensuite sa baguette sur les griffures de son front et d'un sort les guérit.

Puis il saisit le bocal au mélange de valériane, de camomille et d'aubépine, l'ouvre, y plonge ses doigts, puis commence une fois encore avec le torse de l'adolescent. Quand il a terminé, Harry emprisonne sa main. Il comprend, la laisse, il y a certains gestes qui réconfortent, surtout quand on n'a connu aucune tendresse.

Severus rigole intérieurement.

Lui, tendre et protecteur.

Il secoue la tête.

Non, il a une réputation à tenir.

Il fronce les sourcils, mais n'enlève pas sa main.

L'abandonne à Potter.

Et plonge la main qui lui reste dans le bocal, encore ouvert.

Cette fois ses doigts étalent le baume directement sur la cicatrice de Harry, ce dernier ferme les yeux, se laisse bercer par le geste répétitif du pouce de son professeur contre son front, par la pression bienveillante sur son torse et bientôt par la voix basse du Maitre des Potions.

-Au début de notre seconde année ici, il commence. Votre mère et moi avons fait un pacte.

-Vous aimez ça, les pactes, les deals, les promesses... sourit Harry, fatigué.

-Il semblerait... Acquiesce Rogue, avant de continuer. J'avais eu un été plutôt éreintant et Lily le savait, je n'étais pas particulièrement populaire à Poudlard et ça aussi elle le savait. Votre père était populaire Potter, vraiment populaire comme Black, tous les deux brillaient par leurs noms et par leurs aptitudes, mais votre mère... Elle, elle faisait attention aux autres. C'est pour ça qu'elle est restée mon amie si longtemps, pour ça aussi que tout le monde l'aimait. Votre père était admiré mais votre mère on l'aimait.

Il se tait une seconde, enlève sa main du front du jeune garçon, d'un coup de baguette referme le bocal puis le fait disparaître.

-On s'est promis de toujours se trouver. Ou se retrouver. Nous étions conscients de la rivalité qui existe entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, mais on s'est promis que ça nous ne séparerait pas. Alors quand l'un de nous allait mal, plus souvent moi que elle, nous avions un signe. Les premières années du moins, après Lily a charmé un morceau de parchemin sur lequel nous écrivions nos heures de rendez-vous.

-Quel signe ? Demande Harry en ouvrant les yeux.

Rogue fait un poing avec sa main droite puis déplie seulement son index et son majeur.

L'adolescent fronce les sourcils, essaye de comprendre.

-C'est la lettre « H », pour « Help ».

Le jeune sorcier lève sa main, reproduit le geste, et se laisse envahir par la même sensation qu'il a eu quand il a compris que la carte des Marauders était la création de son père.

Une sensation d'appartenance.

-Où est-ce que vous vous retrouviez ?

Rogue esquisse un sourire du coin des lèvres.

-Dans un lieu que vous semblez désormais bien connaître.

Une pause, avant que Harry ne réalise ce que lui avoue son professeur.

-La salle sur demande ?

Rogue hoche la tête.

-Je suis tombé dessus en essayant d'échapper à quelques petites brutes à la fin de ma première année. Une des merveilles de ce château...

Un enième silence, avant que Harry ne demande :

-Alors vous savez pour l'AD ?

-Nous savons.

-Mais pas Ombrage ?

-Dolores ne semble pas suspecter que vous vous adonnez à l'enseignement durant votre temps libre, Potter. Pour combien de temps, cependant cela reste à voir.

Le jeune garçon entend ce que veut lui dire son professeur

 _« Soyez prudent »_

Soudain un bâillement l'attrape, et ses paupières se baissent de nouveau.

Rogue se lève, tire le plaid sur la poitrine de Harry, pose les lunettes abandonnées sur l'accoudoir sur la table basse, saisit l'ouvrage sur l'Occlumencie qu'il a laissé là.

-Nous serons samedi demain, et il me semble que Monsieur Weasley n'est pas un lève-tôt, je vous réveillerai quand il sera l'heure pour vous de rejoindre votre salle commune.

Harry hoche juste un peu la tête, déjà au bord de l'endormissement.

-Et s'il vous plait Potter, essayez de ne pas baver sur mon canapé. Il a fallu trois sortilèges de « _récurvite_ » pour enlever la trace que vous avez laissé il y a quinze jours.

-J'ne bave pas, s'indigne faiblement Potter.

Severus secoue la tête, baisse la lumière des lampes à huile, jette une dernière buche dans le feu, puis va s'asseoir sur la table du salon.

Il ouvre le livre d'Occlumencie, en lit les premières lignes et se donne pour nouvelle mission de découvrir à quoi joue Drago Malfoy.

 _A suivre._

 _ **N/A : Merci pour superbes commentaires, je suis super heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise.**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est des quelques interrogations que . d'entre vous se posent, les réponses arrivent bientôt. Tobias sera évoqué plus longuement dans de futurs chapitres par exemple. Pour ce qui est des jumeaux Weasley, je ne pense pas qu'ils iraient se plaindre à leur mère des retenues d'Ombrage. Ils savent qu'elle travaille pour le Ministère et que ce dernier veut évincer toute personne croyant au retour de Voldemort, or leur père travaille au Ministère et en plus il fait parti de l'Ordre, aussi je ne pense pas qu'ils voudraient risquer une enquête en se plaignant à leurs parents.**_


	6. Démasqué

_6._

Samedi matin.

Minerva sourit en apparaissant dans la cavité de la cheminé de Severus. Elle rêve son thé, son croissant et même les quelques grognements d'humeur que laisse échapper Severus quand il lit le torchon qu'est devenu le _Daily Prophet._

Et puis elle veut aussi lui parler de l'A.D. L'Armée de Dumbledore. Lui dire de garder un œil un peu plus présent sur Potter. Ombrage a des soupçons. Elle l'a entendu parler à Fudge et un nouveau décret interdisant tout regroupement d'élèves devrait bientôt apparaître sur les murs de la Grande Salle.

Elle secoue les restes de poudre de cheminette qui sont restés sur les épaules de sa robe, quand ses yeux trouvent la silhouette endormie sur le canapé de son collègue.

Sans même y penser, elle sourit.

Il y a deux mois, elle n'aurait jamais cru cette situation possible.

Harry Potter endormi de tout son long, le visage paisible et presque satisfait sur le canapé de Severus Rogue.

Non, elle n'y aurait pas cru.

Mais aujourd'hui elle le voit.

Le croit.

L'a remarqué même dans les couloirs, ou dans ses cours de Métamorphose.

Ce changement.

Subtil.

Presque imperceptible.

Ce léger relâchement dans les épaules du jeune sorcier, les sourires plus faciles. Le regard moins triste.

Severus Rogue fait du bien à Harry Potter.

Et en regardant autour d'elle ce matin, elle trouve aussi tous les petits changements qui ont pris place dans les quartiers du Maitre des Potions.

Les deux tasses laissées dans l'évier, sur lesquelles on peut encore apercevoir les traces de chocolat chaud, les livres de Métamorphose, et d'Herbologie sur la table du salon. Des plumes abandonnées, des morceaux de parchemins aussi.

Les lunettes de Harry qui trainent sur la table basse...

Elle sourit encore, puis sursaute quand la voix de Severus se fait entendre.

-Satisfaite, Minerva ? Votre lionceau n'a pas encore fini en ingrédient pour mes potions. Il dit, en s'approchant pour lui tendre une tasse de thé fumante.

Elle l'a saisi, en répondant.

-Je suis surprise, je n'ai pas eu le droit à la visite de votre biche.

-C'est une décision qui s'est prise sur le moment.

D'un geste, il lui signifie qu'il est préférable de continuer cette discussion dans la cuisine.

Elle acquiesce, jette un dernier regard sur le jeune Potter, s'approche, replace le plaid un peu tombé, puis suit son collègue dans la kitchenette de ses appartements.

Les croissants sont déjà là, avec une théière encore pleine et le jus de citrouille dont elle raffole.

Et pour la millième fois en un peu plus de trente ans, elle se demande comment certains peuvent penser que Severus Rogue n'est pas une personne attentionnée.

Elle s'assoit, sa tasse toujours dans les mains. Elle prend une gorgée se délecte des arômes du thé noir, puis finalement veut savoir.

-Alors comment se fait-il que Monsieur Potter campe une nouvelle fois sur votre canapé, Severus ?

Le professeur de Potions se sert une nouvelle tasse de thé, avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-L'histoire est un peu longue, et je n'ai pas toutes les réponses. Il avoue avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide bouillant. Potter était là pour sa troisième retenue hebdomadaire, quand un livre est tombé de son sac. Il s'arrête, fait apparaître le livre sur l'Occlumencie, le tend à McGonagall.

Elle l'observe, l'ouvre, feuillette les différents chapitres.

-Il se trouve que ce livre appartient à Lucius Malfoy, je lui en ai fait cadeau peu de temps après avoir rejoint les rangs de _Vous-Savez-Qui_.

-Comment Potter a-t-il mis la main sur cet ouvrage ?

-C'est Drago Malfoy qui le lui a donné...

-Vous êtes certain ?

-Absolument. Assure Rogue.

La surprise de la révélation, laisse place à un court silence, avant que McGonagall, ne poursuive.

-Ca ne m'explique toujours pas, comment vous vous êtes retrouvé avec un élève de ma maison sur votre sofa.

Severus soupire, pose sa tasse sur la table, puis ses coudes. Il lie ses mains, explique.

-Après la découverte de ce livre, Potter m'a expliqué qu'il était sujet à des sortes de visions. Visions durant lesquelles il ressentait une forte colère. De la haine presque. Et il semblerait que Monsieur Malfoy soit au courant de ces visions, d'où l'offrande du livre.

-Et vous pensez que ça à quelque chose à voir avec _Vous-Savez-Qui_ ?

Severus acquiesce.

-Albus me l'a confirmé quand je suis allé le confronternavec ce nouveau problème. Il soupçonne ce lien depuis la fin du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Minerva soupire.

-Et comme souvent, il souhaitait attendre de découvrir les intentions de _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_ pour intervenir...

Deuxième hochement de tête de Rogue.

-Les crises, Minerva, quand le lien se fait, sont terriblement violentes. Potter voulait comprendre ce qu'était l'Occlumencie, j'ai seulement effleuré son esprit hier, mais j'ai dû ouvrir le lien un peu plus... Il était à l'agonie. Et je suspecte qu'il en souffre depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être pas aussi violemment que hier soir, mais de ce que j'ai cru comprendre l'été de Potter n'a pas été des plus plaisant, même avant l'apparition des Détraqueurs à Privet Drive.

De nouveau le silence se fait, et Minerva laisse ses yeux voguer vers le canapé où dort encore son élève.

-Est-ce que ça sera suffisant, l'Occlumencie, pour le protéger ?

Rogue hausse les épaules :

-Il semble avoir des dispositions, l'habitude de cacher ce que les autres ne veulent pas voir, certainement. Il répond sincère.

La sorcière hoche la tête, tend la main vers un croissant, croque dedans.

-Que faisons-nous pour Monsieur Malfoy ? Elle demande.

-On le pousse vers la Lumière.

Et sa mission devient la leur.

* * *

La dernière semaine avant Noël, enfin.

Bientôt plus d'Ombrage.

Et revoir Sirius.

Et Remus.

Tonks aussi.

Harry sent l'excitation monter en lui, voudrait que les jours s'accélèrent pour déjà être au Square Grimmaurd.

Il est tellement heureux qu'il sourit même à la dernière dispute qui règne entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Voyons Hermione, je ne peux pas tout interdire ! Ce sont mes frères quand même, il faut bien qu'ils expérimentent leurs produits.

-Tu es préfet Ronald, Préfet! Tu as des devoirs non seulement envers les Professeurs mais aussi envers les élèves, tu dois assurer leur sécurité !

-Et c'est quoi la pire chose qui soit arrivée jusqu'à maintenant ? Le fait que Dennis Crivey ait mis deux jours à s'arrêter de vomir ?

Harry laisse échapper un rire, Hermione le fusille du regard.

-Ces pastilles de gerbe sont vraiment les pires, Ombrage va vite comprendre pourquoi son cours est de plus en plus vide !

-Parce qu'elle est complètement nulle ! S'insurgent ensemble Ron et Harry.

Ils rient, Hermione secoue la tête, abandonne pour le moment.

Elle termine de tartiner un morceau de pain avant de retourner son attention sur le sorcier à la cicatrice.

-Tu sembles content Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elle demande un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Evidemment qu'il est content, Cho l'a embrassé ! S'exclame Ron la bouche à moitié pleine, avant de « hight fiver » son meilleur ami.

-Et puis les vacances de Noël sont bientôt là et on sera tous au Square Grimmaurd. Continue Harry plein d'enthousiasme.

-Quinze jours sans Ombrage, sans Rusard et sans devoir de Préfet ! Ajoute Ron.

Leur amie les regarde toujours un sourire aux lèvres, mais ses yeux s'attardent sur son premier ami.

 _Harry_.

Ron est arrivé après, juste après, mais le premier à l'avoir remarqué c'est lui, Harry. Elle ne sait pas ce que deviendra sa relation avec Ron, elle est consciente qu'ils zigzaguent entre les frontières d'un « _je t'aime moi non plus_ » qu'aucun d'eux ne veut pour le moment s'avouer.

Mais avec Harry, elle sait.

Ca sera pour toujours.

Peut-être parce qu'ils viennent tous les deux du Monde des Moldus, peut-être parce qu'ils ont grandi seuls, chacun à leur manière ou peut-être encore parce qu'ils ne trouvent toujours pas leur place entre le monde de la Magie et celui qui est en dépourvu.

Elle ne sait pas vraiment, à vrai dire elle s'en fiche, elle sait simplement qu'elle sera avec lui, jusqu'à la fin.

C'est pour ça qu'elle a remarqué. La timide légèreté qui s'est emparée de son meilleur ami. L'inquiétude qui a déserté juste un peu ses yeux. Malgré les cauchemars, Cédric et les brûlures de sa cicatrice.

Elle a tout vu, et elle a une théorie.

Une théorie folle, que Ron ne croira jamais, mais les preuves s'accumulent.

Le manque de colère envers Rogue.

Les retenues qui durent parfois plus de deux heures sans même que Harry ne se plaigne de son châtiment.

Les leçons d'Occlumencie qui elles aussi ne semblent pas ternir l'humeur du jeune sorcier.

La colère qui est moins présente.

Sa main qui ne semble plus douloureuse malgré le fait que les traces ne se soient pas estompées.

Et les nuits où il n'est même pas de retour dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle le sait, elle a parfois veillé tard, avant que McGonagall ne lui impose d'aller se coucher.

Les preuves sont là.

Elle le croit.

Elle doit seulement le confronter.Être certaine que tout va vraiment bien. Que Rogue ne joue pas un jeu malsain en accord avec cette tortionnaire d'Ombrage.

Alors elle agi, elle attend que Ron aille à la rencontre de Lee Jordan, pour parler du dernier match qui opposait les Canons de Chudley au Faucons de Falmouth, et avec précision et rapidité elle attrape la main gauche de Harry. Passe son pouce sur les lignes rouges qui disent encore « _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_ » et exerce une pression ferme.

Harry est surpris, mais aucune grimace de douleur ne vient se peindre sur son visage.

Il comprend son erreur, enlève sa main, mais déjà sait qu'il est trop tard.

-Hermione... Il commence.

-Un charme... Elle dit seulement en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hermione... Insiste encore Harry.

-Alors ta main est guérie ? Elle demande curieuse. Mais comment fait-il pour la protéger lors des retenues, pour que ta main ne subisse plus les effets de la plume...

Son ami écarquille les yeux.

Elle a compris.

Evidemment qu'elle a compris, c'est Hermione.

Il soupire. Il est presque certain que Rogue ne va pas apprécier cette découverte : le fait d'être découvert.

Mais il abdique.

C'est sa meilleure amie. Celle qui reste. Celle qui compte.

-Une potion. Il dit simplement. De sa propre invention, alors ne me demande pas le nom, ni les ingrédients, je n'en sais rien du tout ! Il murmure en avançant sa tête vers la jeune sorcière.

Elle est surprise et un peu heureuse d'avoir vu juste.

-Alors Rogue ?...

-N'est peut-être pas la sombre ordure que l'on croyait... Il approuve.

-Moi je ne l'ai jamais cru... Pas vraiment, je veux dire si Dumbledore lui fait confiance... Et puis il t'a sauvé lors de ce match, la première année et encore l'année dernière quand ils ont compris que le Professeur Maugrey n'était pas...

-Je sais Hermione ! Assure Harry, dans un léger sourire.

-Les retenues ? Ce n'en est pas vraiment n'est-ce-pas ?

-Non... C'est juste pour contrer Ombrage et pour l'Occlumencie aussi.

Il se tait une seconde et se dit que quitte à avouer une partie du deal qu'il a fait avec Rogue, autant tout dire.

-Il connaissait ma mère, Rogue.

Hermione sursaute presque, met une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri du surprise.

-Ils étaient amis, meilleurs amis... Il... Rogue, il me dit des choses sur Elle, des souvenirs...

Son amie sourit. Attrape de nouveau la main du jeune sorcier. La serre.

-Et il me fait parler...

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Parler de quoi ?

Il hésite, avale, murmure.

-Des Dursley.

Elle comprend, ne dit rien, heureuse que son meilleur ami semble avoir trouvé un adulte en qui il peut avoir confiance.

Enfin.

Bien sûr il y a Sirius, mais il est pour le moment trop occupé à vivre caché.

Alors si Rogue fait l'affaire et bien soit.

Elle relâche sa main, termine son thé, puis sourit dans sa tasse.

-Quand Ron le découvrira, il va certainement hurler que tu as été soumis à un sortilège de Confusion. Elle dit doucement.

Harry glousse.

-Crois-moi, Hermione, au début je me suis aussi posé la question. Souvent.

Ils rient, Ron revient, les sourcils froncés, les poings fermés.

-Rappelez-moi de ne jamais faire confiance à mes idiots de frères. Ils ont balancé mes intentions de paris à Lee et voilà que je viens de perdre dix Mornilles!

Il attrape un croissant, mord dedans.

-Je crois que tu as raison Hermione, ces pastilles de gerbe doivent disparaître de nos couloirs.

Et ils rient.

Encore.

Noël n'est pas loin.

* * *

Au début, il ne le voit pas. Il est caché dans d'une alcôve.

Il l'entend seulement.

C'est un soir de retenue et il se dirige vers le bureau de Rogue.

Mais il a entendu les pleurs.

Enfin juste quelques reniflements, vraiment.

Il s'approche, son côté Gryffondor certainement.

Il est surpris quand il tombe sur Malfoy.

Une seconde il veut faire demi tour.

Partir loin, prétendre ne pas avoir vu les larmes coincées dans les cils du jeune garçon, ni les tremblements de ses mains.

Il n'y a que très peu de chance que cette rencontre finisse bien.

Tant pis.

Il est là.

Il avance.

-Drago ? Il dit doucement.

Le sorcier blond relève la tête, sa baguette déjà pointée sur son adversaire.

Harry lève les mains, montre qu'il n'est pas là pour se battre.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais en territoire de Serpentard ? Demand Malfoy, la voix méchante, avant d'essuyer d'un revers de manche ses yeux humides.

-J'ai une retenue avec Rogue.

L'autre grogne de contentement, mais ne dit rien de plus.

Un étrange silence s'installe, avant que Harry n'ose demander.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as donné, le livre ?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Nie vainement Drago.

-Je sais qu'il vient de la bibliothèque personnelle de ton père...

-Tu l'as montré à Severus ? S'insurge Malfoy en avançant vers Potter. Tu veux ma mort, Potter !

Harry ne l'écoute pas.

-Ca n'a pas dû être facile de le voler...

-Emprunter ! Assure le blond. Et je ne pensais pas que tu irais directement le montrer à un des plus proches amis de mon père. Est-ce que tu possèdes une once de réflexion Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que mon père fera quand il apprendra que son fils donne des ouvrages familiaux à l'ennemi numéro un des Forces du Mal ?

-Je crois qu'il ne fera rien de bien. Répond Harry en se rapprochant de l'autre sorcier, avec sa main il vient baisser la baguette de Drago.

Il n'y a pas de menace.

Ils l'ont compris.

Tous les deux.

-Comment tu savais pour les portes ? Demande le sorcier brun.

-Je sais beaucoup de choses Potter. Répond seulement le blond en rangeant sa baguette dans sa robe.

Harry voit le tremblement de sa main, il ne dit rien, fouille dans sa poche, trouve le Gallion de l'A.D, le jette à Malfoy qui avec ses réflexes d'Attrapeur, le saisit sans problème.

-Je ne sais pas ce tu sais Drago, ou ce que tu crois savoir, mais si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, utilise ça, l'aide arrivera. C'est une promesse. Pour le livre.

Drago ne dit rien, observe la pièce dans sa main, la tourne avant de la mettre dans sa poche.

Harry se détourne, continue son chemin vers le bureau de Rogue.

Il est presque au bout du couloir quand il se retourne une dernière fois.

-Prends de la camomille et de la valériane aussi, si tu en trouves. Ca fait des miracles pour la panique. Et les tremblements.

Puis il disparaît.

Sans un autre mot.

* * *

Il hurle.

De peur et de douleur.

Ses doigts déjà écorchent sa cicatrice.

Il hurle encore.

Et Ron est là.

-Harry ? Il demande, inquiet.

Son ami le regarde, revoit son père étendu, ensanglanté. Seul.

Et le serpent.

Et lui.

Dans le serpent.

Il a mal.

Il a peur.

-Rogue... Il dit la voix rouillée.

-Quoi ? Répond le rouquin surpris.

Mais déjà Harry ne trouve plus d'air.

-Besoin... Rogue... Et Dumbledore... Dumble... Doit savoir... Ton... ton père...

Ron fronce les sourcils, regarde Dean, Seamus, mais eux, comme lui ne comprennent pas.

C'est Neville qui passe à l'action.

-Harry, Harry, je vais chercher McGonagall... D'accord, respire Harry, respire...

Et il est parti.

Ron attrape une des mains de son meilleur ami. L'empêche de venir griffer une fois encore la cicatrice ensanglantée. Il la serre de ses deux mains.

-C'était juste un cauchemar, mon pote, vraiment tout va bien. Il essaye de le rassurer.

Mais Harry secoue la tête. Des larmes se mêlant à la sueur.

-Rogue... Il faut Rogue...

Déjà une autre vague de douleur arrive.

D'un coup de baguette Dean fait apparaître un seau dans lequel Harry vient déverser son estomac.

Les trois autres grimacent.

Puis sursautent quand la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvre à la volée, laissant apparaître le Professeur McGonagall en robe de chambre.

-Potter ? Elle demande soucieuse, en s'approchant du jeune sorcier.

Harry lève la tête, essaye de prendre des inspirations qu'il n'a plus.

-Rogue... Il m'faut Rogue... S'il v'plait.

Sa directrice acquiesce, lève sa baguette, démêle les couvertures de la frêle silhouette de Harry.

-Venez Potter, elle dit seulement.

Harry se lève, puis se souvient.

-Monsieur Weasley... Une attaque... Au Ministère je crois...

Minerva fronce les sourcils, se tourne vers Ron.

-Weasley, allez réveiller vos frères, et rendez-vous dans le bureau du Directeur, demandez lui de vérifier où se trouve votre père ce soir. Je viendrai récupérer votre sœur quand je me serai occupée de Monsieur Potter.

Ron acquiesce les mains moites, le cœur serré, il s'en va dans les étages supérieur de la tour.

-Retournez au lit vous trois, commande la sorcière avant de partir vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry s'appuyant contre elle, les yeux fermés pour lutter contre la nausée.

Quand ils ont atteint la salle des Gryffondor, Minerva fonce vers la cheminée, jette la poignée de poudre qu'elle avait dans la main et laisse les flammes les mener vers le Maitre des Potions.

-Severus ! Elle crie en titubant hors de la cheminée.

Harry grimace, sa tête s'enflammant sous le son du cri.

Une porte s'ouvre au même moment que ses yeux.

Il voit Rogue arriver, un pantalon de pyjamas qui ressemble étrangement à un jogging et un tee-shirt des Beatles.

Il voudrait rire.

S'il pouvait respirer.

Mais c'est trop tard.

Sa dernière respiration se coince dans sa cage thoracique. Et il se sent tomber en avant.

Il ne touche pas le sol mais rencontre le coton d'Abbey Road et un torse qu'il ne pensait pas si musclé.

La main de son professeur est contre sa nuque.

Encore. Toujours.

Il entend sa directrice de Maison expliquer la situation, mais lui ne respire plus et Rogue veut se dégager.

Il grogne.

Dans un essoufflement.

Puis son tee-shirt est enlevé à quatre mains. Sans magie.

On le pousse du mur chaud qui était contre son front.

-Vous êtes en train de ruiner mon tee-shirt préféré Potter. Grince sans amertume Rogue.

On l'assoit sur le canapé, il tombe, on le rattrape encore.

-Doucement Potter.

-Mal...Respir... Il essaye.

-Je sais. Assure Severus.

Puis il y a un gant contre son front.

Et le baume contre ses tempes, contre son torse.

Et l'air qui revient.

Puis les larmes.

 _Monsieur Weasley..._

Une phoenix argenté arrive alors. Il a la voix de Dumbledore.

-Arthur a été trouvé, il est à St Mungo's. Molly est avec lui. Les enfants Weasley sont au Square Grimmaurd. Harry est attendu.

Puis le silence. Le Phoenix disparaît.

Harry retrouve son souffle sous la main de Rogue.

Sous la nouvelle que Monsieur Weasley n'est pas mort.

Il ferme les yeux, tombe un peu en avant, rencontre encore le passage piéton le plus célèbre d'Angleterre et reste là.

Profite de la chaleur de Rogue, de sa main contre sa nuque et de l'autre contre son torse.

Il n'entend pas McGonagall partir, ni même le ronflement des flammes émeraudes.

Seulement le battement régulier du cœur de son Professeur.

Ce n'est pas une étreinte.

C'est quelque chose d'autre.

Quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais eu.

Et bizarrement, ici, maintenant, à cet instant, le Square Grimmaurd ne semble plus être le seul endroit où Harry pourrait être heureux.

 _A suivre._

 **N/A : Merci pour votre soutien infaillible, vous êtes vraiment adorables. Ensuite je m'éloigne un peu du récit initial, mais après tout c'est une fanfiction ! Enfin je tiens à préciser que cette fic n'a pas pour projet de faire du Dumbledore Bashing ou même du Sirius Bashing. Seulement d'explorer leurs failles ! Voilà. Des bisous :)**


	7. Confronté

_7._

Il est nerveux. Il sait ce que Rogue lui a dit, que ce n'était pas lui dans cette chose, ce serpent, Nagini, mais il n'arrive pas à ne pas se sentir coupable.

Arthur Weasley aurait pu mourir, et il est celui qui l'a attaqué.

En quelques sortes.

Harry soupire. Déjà sa troisième nuit de cauchemars. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où il essaie de fermer son esprit, le serpent revient toujours.

Pour attaquer Arthur.

Cédric.

Ou Lily.

Il tourne dans son lit, regarde la silhouette de Ron endormi paisiblement, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant à chaque nouvelle respiration.

Il ferme les yeux pense au Quidditch, vole dans son esprit, se sent bercer par les airs, commence à se détendre, quand soudain un bruit dans le salon le fait sursauter.

Il ne dormira plus.

Il se lève.

Il n'est pas encore sept heures.

C'est la veille de Noël et Monsieur Weasley doit sortir aujourd'hui de St Mungo's pour passer le vingt cinq en famille avec l'Ordre, Hermione et Harry.

Ce dernier se déplace sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de ne pas faire grincer les marches de l'escalier vieilli ni même de réveiller le portrait diabolique de la mère de Sirius.

Il y parvient à peu près et ses pieds nus trouvent bientôt les tapis perses du salon.

Les voix viennent de la cuisine.

Il y a les grognements sans fin de Kreattur.

La voix posée et sage de Dumbledore.

Celle douce de Remus.

Et celle teintée d'agacement de Sirius.

C'est cette dernière qui fait tendre l'oreille à Harry.

Le mécontentement de son Parrain est toujours quelques chose d'intriguant.

Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, il est souvent lié à la guerre.

La guerre est liée à Voldemort.

Et Voldemort est lié à Harry.

Maintenant plus que jamais.

Il y a un « _pop_ » derrière lui avant que Fred et George n'apparaissent, un sourire et un paire d'Oreille à rallonge dans les mains.

-C'est la troisième lame de la quatrième marche qui grince Harry... Murmure Fred.

-Essaie de t'en souvenir... continue George.

-La prochaine fois...

-Que tu veux espionner...

-En toute discrétion !

Ils lui tendent leur invention puis disparaissent dans un clin d'oeil, laissant Harry un peu perdu, les sourcils froncés et sa paire d'oreille tombante dans les mains.

Il se ressaisit, s'approche de la porte fermée de la cuisine et y colle une oreille.

Les voix se font plus claires.

Comme si la conversation avait lieu à côté de lui.

-Je suis désolé Albus, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'Ordre devrait se compromettre, pour ce... Pour cet... Pour ce « _Mangemort_ » ! Lance Sirius.

-Sirius... Prévient Remus.

-Quoi Lunard ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que ce bon vieux Servilus est du côté des gentils simplement parce qu'il t'offre une dose d'Aconit tous les mois ? Rogue a toujours aimé la Magie noire, s'est inscrit dans tout son être, et vous Albus vous lui avez donné accès à ce qu'il préfère : le pouvoir.

Derrière la porte, Harry recule un peu. L'oreille se décolle et son estomac se serre. Il est surpris de presque vouloir défendre Rogue.

D'entrer dans la cuisine et de dire à son parrain que Rogue est un « _gentil_ » !

Qu'il connaissait sa mère. Qu'il était son ami. Qu'il détestait Pétunia.

Et que toute personne ayant assez de bon sens pour ne pas aimer sa tante, se doit de ne pas être aussi démoniaque.

Quand est-ce que c'était arrivé ?

Quand est-ce que Rogue avait gagné le droit d'être défendu par Harry Potter?

Deux Némésis devenus...

Que sont-ils devenus ?

Harry ferme les yeux, entend soudainement les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, il se calme. Desserre les poings.

L'histoire entre Rogue et Sirius, entre Rogue et James, il ne la connait pas mais ce n'est pas la même que la sienne et Severus.

Peut-être que Sirius, comprendra.

 _Peut-être._

Il recolle sa longue oreille contre le bois et écoute encore.

-Severus est un atout Sirius. Et je suis désolé que vous ne le compreniez toujours pas... dit simplement Dumbledore, la voix toujours égale.

-Un atout qui semble avoir disparu... Répond le fugitif.

-C'est ce qui m'inquiète, en effet.

-Parce qu'il aurait pu passer du côté des Ténèbres. Après tout son Seigneur à quelques arguments intéressants...

-Severus est de notre côté, Sirius, commence Remus et une querelle d'adolescent n'aidera en rien à le retrouver.

-S'il veut être retrouvé... Grince Patmol. Puis il se lève, sa chaise rappant le parquet dans un bruit aigu et désagréable.

Dans le salon, Harry fourre les oreille à rallonge dans les poches de son pyjama avant de repartir vers les escaliers. Quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre sous la main de son parrain, il apparaît en se frottant les yeux, feignant de ne pas avoir été témoin de la conversation qui a eu lieu dans la cuisine.

-Hey... Il dit en souriant à son parrain.

-Hey toi-même ! Lui sourit Sirius. Tu es levé tôt, à ton âge je pouvais rester au lit jusqu'à ce que ma mère envoie Kreattur me verser un seau d'eau sur la tête. Souvent aux environs de midi ou treize heures !

Il rit, ses yeux prenant cette teinte enfantine, innocente et inconsciente que lui envie souvent Harry.

Il se demande quand est-ce qu'il a perdu son innocence.

Le jour où Voldemort à tuer ses parents ?

Celui où il a compris que personne chez les Dursley, ne lui dirait jamais « _je t'aime_ » ?

Le jour où il a vu Cédric tomber ?

Il ne sait pas.

Et un instant il est juste un peu jaloux de Sirius.

Comme il l'est parfois de Ron.

Jaloux d'avoir pu grandir sans le poids du Monde sur les épaules.

Jaloux de s'être construit dans un Monde où les adultes sont des repères.

Bons ou mauvais, ils restent là, présents. Comme un chemin qu'on décide de suivre ou de fuir.

Mais là.

Toujours.

Harry n'a eu que du flou, du vague.

Un éternel peut-être, brouillé de cris, de coups et d'insultes.

Sirius se laisse tomber sur un des canapés du salon, dans un long soupir qui sort son filleul de sa rêverie.

Harry s'approche, s'assoit aux côtés du meilleur ami de son père, inconsciemment frotte sa cicatrice, remarque seulement maintenant le picotement continue qu'elle exerce sur son front.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

-Qu'y a t'il ? Il demande.

Patmol soupire encore, du coin de l'oeil, il voit Remus les rejoindre.

Il ferme les yeux, se pince la base du nez, se racle la gorge.

-Severus Rogue fait des siennes. Il dit finalement.

-Rogue ? Demande Harry. Pourquoi ?

-Il a disparu... C'est Remus qui a répondu.

La gorge du jeune garçon se serre, malgré lui. Malgré le fait qu'il est déjà entendu l'information il y a une poignée de secondes.

Malgré le fait que Rogue reste Rogue et qu'il est...

Harry soupire intérieurement.

Ses mains tremblent légèrement.

Sa tête semble comprendre la situation.

Son cœur paraît ne pas l'aimer. S'inquiète. Pour Rogue.

-Disparu ? Il questionne encore, essayant de chasser le chat qui semble ronronner dans sa trachée.

Remus hoche la tête, explique.

-Voldemort l'a appelé, avant-hier matin, pendant une réunion avec l'Ordre. Les assemblées de Mangemorts ne durent jamais plus de quelques heures, alors quarante huit heures sans nouvelle...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais Harry l'entend.

C'est _inquiétant_.

Le jeune sorcier secoue la tête, force son cœur à ne pas s'embêler change de sujet.

Veut savoir quelque chose.

Quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment.

Et il veut des réponses.

-C'est quoi le truc avec Rogue ? Il demande aux deux amis de son père.

-Le truc ? Fait Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi vous vous détestez ? Il précise.

Sirius laisse échapper un rire. Bruyant.

-Harry, c'est Rogue !

C'est au tour de son filleul de froncer les sourcils.

Le fugitif continue.

-Il est... Il est tout ce qu'on déteste. Vil, perverti, méchant, égoïste, complètement soumis et son hygiène laisse à désirer...

Harry serre les dents, grince intérieurement.

Mais ne comprend toujours pas.

-Mais est-ce qu'il... Est-ce qu'il vous a fait quelque chose ? Quand vous étiez à Poudlard ? Il, il vous a attaqué ? Avec de la Magie noire ?

Remus se relève sur son siège, lie ses mains, s'avance un peu vers Harry.

Il veut dire quelque chose, mais une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami l'en empêche.

-Nous attaquer ? Servilus ? Il était bien trop occupé à cirer les chaussures de Lucius et de Macnair pour réussir à s'en prendre à nous !

Il s'arrête, comme plonger dans ses souvenirs, puis continue.

-C'est nous qui lui faisions les meilleurs tours. Nous, James et moi, issus de deux familles de Sang-Pur, nous mettions à genoux les cliques d'adeptes de Magie noire. Rogue en première ligne. Lui et son énorme nez, toujours à vouloir venir fouiller dans nos affaires... Il ne pouvait rien contre nous, Harry, comme il ne peut rien contre toi. Rogue n'est qu'un pion, il joue son jeu en fonction du gagnant à venir, il ne ressent rien, il ne veut que du pouvoir... S'il ne revient pas, ça veut simplement dire que pour nous le vent va peut-être tourner... Et pas dans le meilleur sens. Mais Rogue n'est qu'un bâtard. Dans tous les sens du terme, il...

-Ca suffit Sirius ! C'est Remus qui l'a arrêté. Il a vu les yeux de Harry, ses poings se former. Et sa mâchoire serrée.

-Lunard, tu ne vas pas...

-J'ai dit ça suffit, Patmol!

Le silence qui suit est étrange. Comme si on avait brisé un verre, ou un miroir, seulement sans éclat et sans bruit.

-Alors c'était vous quatre... Dit simplement Harry. Vous quatre contre lui ?

-Harry... Fait la voix un peu rouillée de Remus.

Mais le jeune sorcier ne l'écoute pas.

-Quatre contre un ? Pour sauver quoi ? Votre honneur ? Votre égo ?

-Severus savait se défendre, Harry... Essaye une nouvelle fois l'ancien professeur de Défense.

-Quatre contre un ! QUATRE CONTRE UN !

Il a crié, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Plutôt il ne veut pas savoir.

Il ne veut pas comprendre.

Pourquoi son cœur est si serré. Pourquoi son estomac est prêt à se révulser ?

Pourquoi tout ce qu'il a toujours cru ne semble être qu'un tissu de mensonges ?

Parce qu'on ne lui a jamais rien dit.

Parce qu'il s'est tout inventé.

Depuis ce jour devant le miroir de Riséd et le sourire de ses parents.

Depuis la cabane hurlante et l'espoir de fuir les Dursley.

Depuis le premier cours de Potions et les remarques acerbes et injustes de son professeur.

Il a cru à tout.

A l'héroïsme de ses parents devant Voldemort.

A la protection de Sirius.

A la sagesse des Maraudeurs.

A la lumière et la grandeur des Gryffondors.

A la noirceur des Serpentards.

A la haine immense de Severus Rogue.

Il a cru à tout.

Et il ne lui reste rien.

Il se lève, veut partir de ce salon, ne plus entendre les exploits des quatre compères contre un seul autre.

Un, dont le seul tort fut d'être là et de tomber dans de mauvaises amitiés.

De mauvais cercles.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait personne.

Personne d'autre.

Mais son courage de Gryffondor le fait se tourner une nouvelle fois. Il regarde les deux plus vieux amis de son père, n'entend pas le grondement dans la cuisine, lance sa tirade.

-Quand j'ai eu quatre ans, ma Tante Pétunia a finalement accepté que j'aille à l'école. C'était une école avec des standards, la même que celle où allait Dudley, mon cousin. J'adorais cette école, parce que là-bas il n'y a avait pas de petit placard, pas de repas à faire, et tout le monde avait les mêmes tâches. Et puis j'aimais apprendre. Au début, je faisais tout pour ramener les meilleurs bulletins, mais ça ne plaisait pas à Vernon, alors j'ai vite appris à ne pas faire mieux que Dudley, mais le mal était fait.  
Dudley avait été humilié par le monstre que j'étais... Alors Vernon, il... Il lui a appris un jeu. « _La chasse au Harry_ », ils ont appelé ça. D'abord dans le jardin de Privet Drive, juste eux, ensuite à l'école, pendant les récréations. Toutes les récréations. Dudley, Piers, Dennis... puis Malcolm, Gordon et Henry aussi, parfois... Tous, contre moi, et quand ils m'attrapaient...

Harry s'arrête, sourit un peu tristement.

-Disons que c'était mieux qu'ils ne m'attrapent pas.

Nouvelle pause.

-Et pourquoi ils le faisaient ? Parce que j'étais juste là. Parce que j'étais moi. Et que ma tante Pétunia était persuadée que je n'étais qu'un monstre, une erreur de la nature, le Mal.

Il soupire, trouve les yeux de son parrain, n'a pas vu la silhouette adossée contre le chambranle de la porte.

Les autres non plus.

-Peut-être que c'était justifié... Dit Harry, la voix rouillée d'avoir trop parlé. Peut-être que pour vous il l'avait méritait, Rogue, mais j'ai dû mal à croire que quiconque puisse comprendre que quatre contre un ça soit juste. Ce n'est pas diviser le pouvoir qui fait la Lumière, c'est s'en servir pour faire le bien, pour faire ce qui est juste et non pas justice soi-même.

Sirius veut dire quelque chose, mais Harry secoue la tête, répond déjà.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait trouvé ça juste, Maman. En fait j'en suis même certain, parce que Rogue...

-Potter ! Du chambranle, la silhouette s'est relevée.

Rogue est là, les muscles tremblants, l'arcade ensanglantée et la lèvre ouverte, il regarde Harry, une conversation silencieuse se jouant entre eux.

-Professeur... Soupire Harry, soulagé.

-De retour Rogue ? Grince Sirius. Comment vont tes camarades de jeu ?...

-La ferme Black.

-Severus... Commence Lupin.

Mais Rogue secoue la tête, ne regarde que Harry.

Finalement leurs regards se détachent, le Maitre des Potions traverse la pièce sans un mot, puis monte dans les étages en silence.

-J'ai invité Severus à rester un peu au Square, Sirius. Lance la voix de Dumbledore qui vient d'apparaitre à son tour dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les choses changent dans le camp de Tom et je pense qu'il est plus sage qu'il reste ici, pour aujourd'hui du moins.

-Noël avec Servilus...

-SIRIUS! C'est la voix de Harry, mais il ne dit rien d'autre, regarde Dumbledore, puis Remus avant de partir vers les étages de la maison, laissant derrière lui des murmures insistants.

Entre colère et remords.

Incompréhension et raison.

* * *

Il est surpris quand avant de renter dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Ron, il trouve de nouveau les jumeaux, un fil d'Oreilles à Rallonge, dépassant d'une poche du pantalon de George.

Malgré lui, il sourit.

-Il se peut qu'on est entendu ta longue... Commence Fred

-Et splendide tirade... Continue son frère.

-Et comme on est sûr que c'était...

-Une sorte de secret...

-Ou du moins, une confession...

-On a décidé de t'en faire une à notre tour... Termine George.

Ils partagent un regard, hoche la tête, comme pour s'assurer que c'est la bonne chose à faire, puis :

-Rogue nous aide. Dit Fred.

-Quoi ? Fait Harry sans comprendre.

-Rogue, il nous aide, pour nos Farces pour sorciers facétieux...

-Comment ?

-Avec les potions, pour trouver les bonnes combinaisons...

-Et les bons antidotes...

-Et les meilleures façons de faire rager Ombrage...

-Flitwick aussi nous aide pour ça, et McGonagall...

-Mais Rogue, depuis notre troisième année...

-Il nous donne des pistes...

-Et des ingrédients...

-Et des tas de bouquins qu'on ne pourrait jamais s'offrir ou...

-Qu'on ne saurait pas où trouver...

Harry ouvre la bouche, un moment il ne sait pas quoi dire, pas quoi demander.

-Alors ?... Il dit seulement.

-Alors on ne pense pas que Rogue soit vil, perverti... Assure George

-Méchant, ou même égoïste... Confirme Fred.

Et cette fois le poids d'un doute insoupçonné s'envole des épaules de Harry.

Il n'est pas le seul.

A croire que Severus Rogue est autre chose que « _la chauve souris des cachots_ ».

Le jeune sorcier sourit vraiment à ses deux ainés.

-Merci.

Les jumeaux haussent les épaules.

-Il est à l'étage du dessus... Dit Fred

-La deuxième porte à gauche...

Puis ils disparaissent, dans un « _pop_ » sonore.

Harry hésite, la dernière fois qu'il a vu son professeur, c'était il y a une semaine.

C'était à Poudlard.

Et c'était lui qui avait besoin de réconfort.

Lui qui avait peur.

Mais Rogue n'a peur de rien.

Et puis est-ce qu'il saurait réconforter Rogue.

Est-ce que le Maitre des Potions veut seulement être réconforter ?

Un frisson passe au travers de Harry.

Il n'est pas certain.

-Kreattur, il dit soudain.

L'elfe bougon apparaît.

-L'un des traitres Potter a demandé Kreattur ?

-Il me faudrait du thé, Kreattur, de la Camomille avec de l'Aubépine et de la Valériane.

L'elfe grogne, s'en va puis réapparait moins d'une minute plus tard, une théière et une tasse éméchée dans les mains.

-Le thé, pour le traitre et ses amis moribonds.

-Merci Kreattur.

L'elfe disparaît.

Harry inspire, puis s'avance dans les escaliers bruyants.

Quand il se trouve devant la porte de la chambre de son professeur, il hésite, s'avance, recule, s'avance de nouveau.

Se racle la gorge.

Ferme les yeux.

Soupire.

Inspire.

Expire

-Potter... Grince une voix derrière la porte.

Le jeune sorcier sursaute, avant de se décider à ouvrir la porte.

La chambre est plongée dans la pénombre, Rogue allongé sur le lit, toujours habillé de ses robes de sorciers, son bras gauche couvrant ses yeux, sa baguette dans sa main droite, toujours tremblante.

-Comment vous saviez ? Demande l'adolescent.

-J'ai entendu la théière cogner contre la tasse. Et il m'est difficile de croire que Black ou Lupin dans leur grande mansuétude aient voulu m'apporter une tasse de thé. Répond le sorcier sans bouger.

-Dumbledore est encore là...

-Certainement plus occupé à mettre en place son prochain plan d'attaque qu'à vouloir préparer du thé.

-Kreattur a fait le thé.

-Hummm, du poison alors peut-être ? Dit Rogue, et Harry croit presque entendre un sourire dans sa phrase.

-Désolé... il sourit un peu à son tour avant de s'avancer et de déposer le thé et la tasse sur la table de chevet à côté du lit.

Une minute, il regarde son professeur, voit encore les muscles se tendre sous les résidus de l'Endoloris.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Professeur. Il dit sérieusement.

Rogue soulève un peu son bras, hausse un sourcil.

-Je vous assure que vous n'êtes pour rien dans l'humeur du Seigneur de Ténèbres, Potter.

-Je sais, mais... C'est juste que... juste désolé.

Et Severus comprend.

-Vous n'êtes pas non plus coupable de l'idiotie de votre père, ni même de querelles adolescentes qui se sont déroulées bien avant votre conception.

Harry hoche la tête, laisse son regard contre le plancher.

-Et soyez rassuré, j'ai donné autant que j'ai reçu, Potter. La mauvaise cicatrice au dessus du sourcil de votre parrain est une de mes signatures particulières...

Il y a un silence, puis.

-J'ai dû pratiquement racheter le stock de Chocogrenouilles d'Honeydukes pour que Lily me pardonne cette fois là... Rogue grimace un sourire, tandis que Harry rigole doucement.

La voix de Ron se fait entendre plus bas, Severus replace son bras, soupire un peu plus calmement, et ne grogne même pas quand le jeune sorcier, avec assurance, vient dégager sa baguette de ses doigts crispés pour la poser sur la table de chevet.

Un autre soupir.

Il comprend le message.

Il n'y a rien a craindre.

Tout va bien.

 _A suivre._

 **NdA** **: Merci, Merci, Merci pour tous vos commentaires, désolée pour l'attente mais je suis en pleine saison ! A très vite. Des bisous.**


	8. Secouru

_8._

La maison est en ébullition.

Et Noël est tout prêt, envahissant de son odeur et de son excitation toutes les pièces de la demeure terne et obscure de la vénérable maison Black.

Molly est dans la cuisine avec Tonks et Arthur, il y a des rires et des exclamations régulières, à chaque fois que les jumeaux apparaissent pour demander quelque chose ou juste pour faire sursauter leur mère.

Fol-Oeil est dans le grand salon, avec Kingsley, Sirius et Hermione, cette dernière essayant de les rallier à la S.A.L.E, sans grand succès au vu des sourires discrets et en coin qui ornent les lèvres de ses auditeurs.

Ron et Ginny sont dans les étages, emballant leurs derniers cadeaux et essayant de trouver la cachette de Molly pour leurs paquets, dans l'espoir de deviner ce qu'ils vont recevoir.

Au son des grognements du plus jeune des fils Weasley, la recherche semble vaine.

Harry quand à lui s'est réfugié dans le petit salon, celui où s'entassent de nombreux livres -la plupart très obscurs- de vieux meubles et deux vitrines dans lesquelles trônent divers objets. Certains portant les armoiries de Black, d'autres posé comme ça, certainement destinés à être regardé avec envie et jalousie par des générations de sang-purs qui en comprendraient toute la valeur.

Pas comme lui.

 _Harry_.

Recroquevillé dans un fauteuil confortable, un plaid en laine sur les genoux, il lit le livre hérité des Malfoy, essayant par intermittence de se construire un « _mur_ » assez solide pour repousser les attaques de Voldemort.

Les yeux fermés, il vient frotter sa cicatrice. Elle est étrangement chaude et semble cogner au rythme de son cœur contre ses tempes.

Mentalement, il chute de son balai. Son mur s'écroule, lui soupire, laisse tomber le livre contre la moquette ternie, balance sa tête en arrière, contre le dossier usé du vieux fauteuil.

Il soupire.

S'en veut un peu de s'être emporté contre Sirius.

Contre Remus aussi.

Il connait Rogue, a subi son caractère, ses remarques sarcastiques et ses sanctions injustes.

Est-ce qu'une trêve de deux mois tout juste peut tout effacer ?

Est-ce qu'elle vaut de mettre en péril sa relation avec son parrain ?

Avec les derniers liens qui le rattachent à James Potter ?

Mais Rogue est un lien aussi.

Un lien vers Lily Evans.

Harry soupire, masse doucement ses tempes, puis son front, voudrait que la peine lancinante s'estompe.

Une seconde il croit entendre des murmures.

Des sifflements.

Il ouvre les yeux, le silence de la pièce résonne.

Il secoue la tête, se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il dorme plus.

Si seulement les cauchemars pouvaient disparaitre...

-Migraine ?

Il sursaute, ouvre les yeux, tombe sur le regard tout aussi fatigué de Remus.

-Quelque chose comme ça, il répond doucement, refermant les yeux avant de laisser sa main sur son front.

Un drôle de silence prend place, avant que Lupin ne trouve le courage de commencer la conversation qu'il veut avoir.

-Il n'est pas en colère, tu sais... Il commence.

-Sirius ? Devine Harry, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne voit pas Remus acquiescer.

-C'est juste...

-Une querelle d'adolescent ? Termine le jeune sorcier, un peu grinçant.

L'ancien professeur soupire, passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux aux teintes grisonnantes.

-Nos... nos blagues n'étaient certainement pas les plus intelligentes, mais jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, elles étaient relativement inoffensives...

-Relativement inoffensives ? Comment quelque chose peut-être relativement inoffensif ? Demande Harry en se redressant, de nouvelles questions dans le regard.

-En imposant aucun dommage persistent. Assure Remus.

Harry secoue la tête, grimace contre sa migraine qui s'accentue.

-Tu essayes encore de te justifier...

-Harry...

-Non ! Il dit seulement, fermant les yeux sous la douleur de son crâne.

-Severus nous a rendu la monnaie de notre pièce à plus d'une occasion...

-Je sais, il me l'a dit... Mais est-ce qu'il vous attaquait en premier ? Est-ce qu'il vous attendez au coin d'un couloir pour vous embusquer? Est-ce qu'il avait entre les mains une carte similaire à la vôtre pour vous trouver qu'importe là où vous vous cachiez ? Est-ce que Lucius Malfoy est un jour venu lui prêter main forte pour au moins équilibrer les duels ?

Lupin soupire, n'a pas les bonnes réponses. Celles qui pourraient redorer le blason défraichi des Maraudeurs.

Il laisse le silence les envelopper.

Laisse Harry le briser.

-Rogue, il était ami avec ma mère...

-Je sais... Confirme Remus. Lily... Lily a été ma quatrième amie. Il y a eu James en premier, un vrai Gryffondor, brave et téméraire, il est venu me sortir de mes retranchements. Et là où il y avait James, Sirius s'y trouvait souvent... Peter... Peter c'est moi qui l'ai ajouté à notre bande, parce qu'il était timide et apeuré et que personne ne semblait le voir. Etrangement il a vite fait partie de la bande...

Le loup garou sourit, nostalgique.

-En troisième année Lily est venue me trouver, elle voulait que je participe à ses recherches sur la transfiguration d'objet inanimés en animaux. Les conséquences sur leurs organismes, les possibles avantages que cela pourrait avoir... Elle utilisait son éducation moldue pour voir un autre aspect de la discipline. J'étais curieux, j'ai dit oui et elle est devenue mon amie...

-Avec James aussi ? Demande Harry, curieux.

Remus fronce les sourcils, se demande pourquoi le jeune sorcier n'a pas dit « _Mon père_ ».

Peut-être la réputation de Cornedrue était-elle plus abimée encore que celle du reste de Maraudeurs, en tous cas aux yeux de son fils.

- _James_ ? Il demande en haussant les sourcils.

Harry hausse les épaules, un peu honteux, tente d'expliquer.

-C'est juste que... Qu'il est toujours _James_. Dans toutes les histoires, dans toutes les versions il reste James. Je ressemble à James mais j'ai les yeux de ma mère...

Remus comprend, personne ne lui a jamais laissé l'occasion de s'approprier ce père qu'il n'a pas eu. Tous, inconsciemment certainement, ont fait de James un symbole de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Un général presque.

Et ils ont effacé sa paternité.

Ils ont gardé son souvenir vivant si précieusement qu'ils l'ont, d'une certaine manière, volé à Harry.

Alors que _Lily_...

-C'est compliqué d'aimer quelqu'un dont on ne se souvient pas. Continue Harry. Surtout quand il est autant adulé...

Il se tait, grimace sous la brûlure sous-jacente de sa cicatrice. Remus ne semble pas s'en apercevoir.

-Moi aussi je l'ai adulé. Longtemps. Dit encore le jeune sorcier. Quand je suis tombé sur le miroir de Riséd en première année... j'aurais tout donné pour rester une seconde de plus devant ce reflet. Juste une seconde pour pouvoir encore une fois murmurer ce nom. _Papa_. Comme le jour où j'ai découvert que Cornedrue était mon Patronus. Une fierté. Mon héros était toujours là. Pur, juste, immense et irréprochable.

-Personne n'est jamais irréprochable... Dit doucement Lupin.

Harry sourit faiblement.

-Je le sais maintenant. Pas seulement à cause de Rogue et de vos blagues mais aussi à cause de Pettigrew.

-Peter ? Remus est surpris.

Harry hoche la tête, explique.

-Je crois... Je crois que Peter était un peu comme Neville, ici malgré lui. Malgré le fait qu'il soit fils de sorciers, on lui a toujours dit qu'on attendait pas grand chose de lui. Qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait accomplir, ça ne serait jamais assez. Alors il s'est trouvé des amis. Des amis aux noms importants et il a reçu les reflets de votre lumière. Il a goûté à la reconnaissance, aux regards envieux, à cette supériorité qu'ont les gens confiants, mais sans jamais être en première ligne. Il est toujours resté le quatrième, le rapporté. Alors quand James a eu l'idée brillante d'en faire son Gardien du secret, il y a vu son unique chance. Celle de pouvoir avoir la meilleure main et il est devenu l'atout qu'il rêvait d'être. Seulement pour le camps adverse.

Il se tait, il n'est pas certain d'avoir raison sur toute la ligne, mais plus il avance dans l'histoire des Maraudeurs, plus les grandes lignes se dessinent dans se sens.

Deux leaders.

Un protégé.

Un rapporté.

Remus ne dit rien, pendant un moment.

Peut-être voit-il le tableau de son adolescence sous un nouveau jour.

Peut-être cherche-t-il seulement des arguments pour contrer la version du fils de son meilleur ami.

Finalement il soupire, reprend le fil d'une autre histoire.

-Je suis devenue amie avec Lily ce jour là, en troisième année. Mais il a fallu attendre la fin de notre sixième année pour qu'elle daigne enfin sourire à Jam... à ton père. Et il ne sont pas sortis ensemble avant notre septième année...

Harry écoute, demande.

-Et Rogue et ma mère ?

Autre soupir de l'ancien professeur.

-Ils étaient proches, très proches, jusqu'à notre cinquième année...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en cinquième année ?

-Servilus a montré son vrai visage... Fait la voix de Sirius, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

Il a les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés, et un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

-Arrête avec ce nom Sirius. Lance Remus en se levant.

-Mais il lui va tellement bien...

Lupin secoue la tête, se retourne vers Harry.

Ce dernier n'a pas bougé, il reste à moitié allongé dans son vieux fauteuil, regarde les deux plus vieux amis de son père sans un mot.

Sirius se racle la gorge, décroise ses bras, vient plonger ses mains dans les poches de son jean usé.

-Molly m'a envoyé vous chercher, le buffet est prêt... On ne mangera pas dans la cuisine, Arthur sera plus confortable dans le salon.

Les deux autres hochent la tête.

-Minerva ne devrait pas tarder... Continue Patmol.

-J'arrive... Dit seulement Harry sans bouger. Juste le temps de me débarrasser de cette migraine...

-On parlera plus tard... Sourit un peu Remus.

Harry acquiesce, ferme les yeux, ne voit pas les deux amis partir. Il se concentre sur l'air, sur la barrière qu'il doit dresser.

Sur le vent.

La liberté.

Loin des dilemmes qui ne sont pas siens.

James.

Sirius.

Remus.

Rogue.

Il soupire, la migraine ne s'estompe pas et quelque part les sifflements reviennent.

Et les portes.

La peine s'intensifie.

Il veut ouvrir les yeux.

Mais l'envie d'ouvrir les portes est trop forte.

Une frustration qui n'est pas la sienne l'envahie.

Il a déjà échoué il y a quelques jours.

Il doit la trouver.

La trouver.

Trouver.

Il est en colère, et les sifflements s'amplifient, juste là dans ce petit salon.

Et la douleur.

Il ne sait plus s'il est endormi ou éveillé.

Il a une mission.

La solution.

La réponse au mystère du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

La colère encore et sa cicatrice qui brûle.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour crier, la peine s'estompe.

Contre ses tempes, une odeur de camomille et de valériane vient l'apaiser.

De nouveau il est dans les airs, avec le vent à la poursuite du vif d'or.

Les portes ont disparu, la colère aussi.

Il n'y a plus que lui.

Et la caresse contre son front.

L'odeur acide du souffre et de divers ingrédients pour potions.

Il laisse le vent, le ciel et la lumière du soleil.

Il laisse son balai.

Ouvre les yeux.

-Elles ont disparu... Il dit en regardant Rogue.

-Et bien il semblerait que vous ayez atteint le premier niveau d'Occlumencie, Potter. Vous avez trouvé votre élément.

-L'air ?

Rogue acquiesce, sans un mot il masse une minute encore les tempes de Harry.

-La crème a aidé... Dit l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils.

Severus soupire doucement.

-Le lien que vous partagez avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres est puissant et douloureux, il faudra certainement un peu plus du mois écoulé pour que vous réussissiez à passer outre ce désagrément.

Le jeune sorcier fronce les sourcils, puis hoche la tête, se surprenant encore une fois à ne pas craindre les futures leçons partagées avec son professeur de Potions.

-Comment vous saviez ? Il demande soudain.

-Vous n'étiez pas dans le salon aux côtés du jeune Weasley à vous goinfrer de tarte à la mélasse, et Lupin à laisser entendre que vous aviez une migraine.

-Depuis le début de la matinée...

Rogue fronce les sourcils, croise les bras.

-Autre chose ?

Harry voudrait mentir, vraiment, comme il le fait avec Ron, Hermione et les autres, lui dire que tout va bien, mais quelque chose l'en empêche.

-Il y a avait des sifflements aussi...

-Des sifflements ?

Son élève hoche la tête.

-Comme... Comme en seconde année, avec la chambre des secrets...

Rogue ne dit rien, semble réfléchir, finalement change de sujet.

-Et les cauchemars Potter ?

-Quels cauchemars ? Il essaie de mentir.

Rogue grimace un sourire, s'approche de l'adolescent.

-Ceux qui vous empêchent de faire une nuit complète. Le look punk-rock ne vous sied pas et le manque de sommeil vous rend plus vulnérable aux attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ce sont ces visions qui m'empêchent de dormir ! S'emporte Harry.

Mais Severus secoue la tête. L'air toujours menaçant il s'approche encore, sa main droite s'approchant du front du jeune sorcier, ses yeux reflétant autre chose, mais sa stature restant droite, rigide presque.

Du bout de son index et de son majeur, il balaye une mèche de cheveux brun, puis son pouce effleure l'éclair gravé dans la chair.

Le geste les surprend, tous les deux, les paroles du Maitre des Potions encore plus.

-Peut-être devriez-vous trouver une oreille attentive pour parler de ce qui est arrivé à Arthur Weasley, ou au jeune Diggory...

Il ne dit rien d'autre, s'en va seulement, laissant derrière lui un Harry un peu perdu mais étrangement rassuré.

-Une dernière chose Potter, si je dois subir ce regroupement pathétique que le Directeur se plait à appeler « _Repas de Noël_ », alors vous aussi. Sortez donc votre célèbre postérieur de ce fauteuil et allez vous couper une part de tarte.

-Oui, Monsieur... Répond Harry, en se levant déjà. Mais le professeur a disparu, enveloppé par la pénombre du Square Grimmaurd.

* * *

C'est leur dernier soir au Square lorsque ça arrive.

La douleur ne vient pas de sa cicatrice, pas cette fois.

Ce n'est pas non plus un cauchemar qui l'a réveillé, c'est autre chose.

Quelque chose qui chauffe, là dans la poche de son jean qu'il n'a pas enlever hier quand il s'est endormi avec son livre sur l'Occlumencie dans les mains.

Il plonge sa main dans sa poche, en retire le Gallion d'or.

Brulant.

Et un mot écrit, là où normalement se trouve les dates de la prochaine réunion de l'A.D.

« _Help_ »

 _Drago_.

-Ron ! Lance Harry dans un murmure insistant.

Un grognement lui répond tandis que son meilleur ami se retourne dans son lit.

-Ron ! Debout ! Il insiste en enfilant ses chaussettes. Il saisit sa baguette, trouve une chaussure, fait du cloche pied jusqu'au lit du plus jeune des fils Weasley.

-Ron ! Ron ! Ron !

-Quoi ?!

-Debout ! Vite !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'expliquerai en bas, je dois réveiller Hermione... Et fais attention à la troisième lame de la quatrième marche, elle grince. Et prends ta baguette!

Autre grognement, mais avant de sortir de la chambre, Harry voit Ron sortir péniblement de son lit.

Il termine de lasser sa seconde chaussure avant d'ouvrir doucement la chambre où dorment Ginny et Hermione.

Pattenrond le salue, il lui donne une caresse avant de murmurer encore.

-Hermione !

Puis un peu plus fort.

-Hermione !

-Harry ? Répond la voix ensommeillée de la jeune sorcière. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je t'expliquerai en bas, rejoins nous dans deux minutes avec ta baguette, devant la cheminée.

-Nous ?

-Ron et moi ! Deux minutes !

-J'arrive ! Elle dit en sortant de ses couvertures.

Doucement Harry referme la porte, s'étonnant une fois de plus de la loyauté de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il descend rapidement et prudemment les escaliers de la vieille masure pour arriver devant l'âtre immense de la cheminée des Black. Il sort le pot de poudre de cheminette et prie pour que son idée fonctionne.

Et que ses amis le suivent.

Deux minutes d'attente et Ron et Hermione arrivent, les yeux lourds de sommeil et le cheveux en bataille.

-C'est quoi le problème ? Demande Ron un peu de mauvaise humeur.

-Drago... Répond Harry.

-Malfoy ?! S'exclame ses deux amis d'une même voix.

-Chut! Et oui Drago Malfoy.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que Drago Malfoy a à voir avec cette... cette expédition nocturne ? Questionne Hermione.

Pour toute réponse Harry lui lance le Gallion de l'A.D.

-C'est Drago qui a marqué ça ? Elle demande encore.

Son meilleur ami acquiesce, soupire puis avoue.

-C'est Drago qui m'a donné le livre pour l'Occlumencie. Il l'a volé dans la bibliothèque de son père...

-Malfoy ?! Voler à son père ?

-Et il sait des choses... Des choses que je ne vous ai pas dites...

-Sur tes cauchemars... ou tes visions... Comprend Hermione.

Une nouvelle fois le sorcier à la cicatrice hoche la tête.

Son amie soupire tout en faisant tourner la pièce entre ses doigts.

-Je ne sais pas Harry ça pourrait être un piège...

-Bien sur que c'est un piège ! Tu-sais-Qui est certainement derrière tout ça et Malfoy n'attend que de pouvoir te livrer sur un plateau de platine.

-D'argent. Corrige Hermione

-Ron...

-Non Harry, je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas risquer ma peau en plein milieu de la nuit pour soit-disant porter secours à Draco Malfoy...

-Et si tu la risques pour moi ? Demande Harry.

-Quoi ? Fait Ron, surpris.

-Ta peau, pour moi tu peux la risquer ?...

-Tu vas vraiment y aller ? Soupire Hermione.

Sans répondre Harry plonge sa main dans la poudre de cheminette.

-Ils pourront tracé le chemin jusqu'au Square. Prévient Ron.

Hermione secoue la tête.

-Pas avec le charme de Fidelitas, mais ça veut dire que nous aussi on ne pourra pas revenir, il faut Dumbledore pour arriver par la cheminée.

-On trouvera quelque chose. Assure Harry.

Hermione abdique, attrape une poignée de poudre.

Finalement Ron fait de même.

-Si c'est un piège c'est moi qui te tue !

-Deal ! Sourit un peu Harry.

Puis tous les trois entrent dans l'âtre et d'une même voix murmurent.

-Le Manoir Malfoy.

 _A suivre._

 **NdA : Encore une fois merci pour votre patience et votre soutien j'espère que cette suite vous a plu, la prochaine arrive très vite :)**


	9. Embusqué

_9._

Le Manoir de Malfoy est tout ce que Harry s'était imaginé.

Immense.

Magnifique.

Précieux.

Et complètement impersonnel.

Le marbre blanc du Hall d'entrée annonce la couleur.

Il n'y a pas de vie ici.

Ou si peu.

Le trio sort de la cheminée leurs baguettes en avant. Il n'y a pas un bruit, pas même un mouvement d'air.

Un murmure.

Rien.

-C'est un piège ! Dit Ron dans un murmure de colère.

-Alors pourquoi on est toujours en vie ! Réplique Harry de la même manière. Si c'était vraiment un piège on serait déjà mort !

-Bien sûr que non, ils vont arriver, nous attraper et nous torturer !

-Ron... Grince Harry

-Taisez-vous ! Intervient Hermione avant de placer sa baguette sur la paume de sa main. _Montre-moi Drago_. Elle dit.

Sa baguette tourne pendant un long moment avant de finalement pointer vers l'immense escalier de marbre.

-Evidemment... Grogne Ron avant de suivre ses deux amis qui ont déjà pris le chemin des étages.

C'est d'abord le froid qui les fait frissonner, puis les cris.

Beaucoup de cris.

Des cris de douleur.

Des cris de peur.

Des cris de folie.

-Harry... Hermione à la voix qui tremble. Harry saisit sa main un instant, la serre.

-On trouve Drago est on part. Il dit le regard sûr.

Les deux autres acquiescent tandis que dans un murmure Hermione relance le sort de la Boussole.

Sa baguette leur indique une petite porte en bois massif. Une chaine et un cadenas sont passés dans les poignées.

Ron avale difficilement, sursaute sous la résonance d'un cri perçant avant de se poster devant le cadenas.

- _Portaberto_ , il murmure explosant la serrure du cadenas et permettant ainsi de défaire la chaine.

Ils la laissent tomber silencieusement, puis jette un « _Alohomora_ » sur la porte avant de pouvoir enfin l'ouvrir.

- _Lumos_ , dit doucement Harry pour éclairer la pièce sans lumière. Là dans un coin, recroquevillé et frissonnant se trouve Drago Malfoy.

-Okay, c'était pas un piège, avoue Ron en voyant la silhouette de son ennemi juré.

Drago à l'arcade ouverte et sanglante, les doigts de sa main gauche semblent tous être cassés comme sa clavicule. Il a la bouche en sang, la respiration rapide et sifflante, et il ne semble pas pouvoir s'arrêter de trembler.

-Drago... Lance doucement Harry en avançant dans la pièce.

-Potter... Mumure l'adolescent blond faiblement avant de tousser, du sang s'accumulant aux coins de ses lèvres.

-Harry, je pense qu'une de ses côtes a perforé son poumon, on doit le sortir de là. Fait Hermione urgemment, tandis que derrière eux les cris continuent.

-Poudlard, on va l'amener à Poudlard, il sera en sécurité là-bas.

Les deux autres hochent la tête, Ron s'avance pour venir aider Harry à lever Drago quand un cri horrible suivi d'un rire dérangé explosent dans le couloir. Derrière eux une porte s'ouvre à la volée avant que des robes noires et des masques en sortent en riant.

Dans un réflexe de survie Hermione pousse les deux garçons dans la pièce sans lumière et d'un coup de baguette remet en place l'illusion du cadenas et de la chaine.

-On est enfermé ! S'exclame Ron.

-Non, imbécile, c'est juste le temps qu'ils quittent l'étage... Répond Hermione.

-Oh...

-Depuis quand les réunions de Mangemorts se passent chez toi ? Demande Harry, en allumant de nouveau sa baguette et essayant de garder Drago conscient.

-Depuis le retour du Seign... de Vous-Savez-Qui... Il explique dans une grimace. Parfois... Avant, mon père invitait quelques anciens pour... se souvenir des jours meilleurs, mais depuis qu'il est revenu...

Il y a un silence. Tous les quatre se demandent comment ils vont pouvoir sortir du Manoir tandis qu'une assemblée de fous furieux se trouvent au rez-de-chaussée.

-C'était quoi ces cris ? Questionne encore Harry, en voyant les yeux du sorcier blond se fermer.

-Des Moldus.

Hermione frissonne. Ron serre les poings.

-Le rire c'est ma tante Bellatrix, elle et quelques autres se sont échappés d'Azkaban... Et ils ont... ils ont repris leur sport favori...

-La torture de Moldus ? C'est Ron qui a parlé.

-De Moldus, de Goblins, de Sang-de-Bour...De Né-Moldus, de Sang-mélés ou juste de non-partisants... qu'importe tant que ça sait crier. Ils ne s'arrêtent pas tant qu'ils n'ont pas crié.

Autre silence.

La nausée monte.

-Et toi ? Demande une fois de plus Harry.

-Moi ? Répond Drago.

-Comment ?...

-L'histoire est trop longue... Mais disons qu'on m'a trouvé à un endroit où je ne devais pas être... Et qu'il a fallu que je donne des réponses... Il semblerait que je n'ai pas donné les bonnes... Il sourit un peu avant de grimacer.

-Je n'entends plus rien... Murmure Hermione.

-Ils sont certainement partis s'installer dans le jardin d'Hiver, explique Drago.

-Ils peuvent voir l'âtre du Hall depuis le jardin d'Hiver ? Demande Harry.

Le sorcier blond secoue la tête.

-Okay, parfait, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Demande Ron, en se glissant sous l'épaule droite de Drago pour l'aider à se relever.

-Ta discrétion, peut-être Weasley ? Grince le sorcier blond.

-Hey ! On est en train de sauver ta peau Malfoy !

-Continue de le faire, mais en étant discret !

Harry avance vers la porte, d'un signe de tête il dit à Hermione de déverrouiller le cadenas et la chaine.

Le quatuor entend le fer resonner sur le marbre.

Ils retiennet leurs respirations.

Attendent une minute.

Une autre.

Rien.

La porte grince avant qu'ils ne s'engouffrent dans le couloir, en un instant ils sont dans le Hall et soudain des voix.

Ils se séparent.

Hermione derrière un pilier.

Harry aussi.

Ron et Drago dans une alcôve, la plus proche de la cheminée.

-Nous ne t'attendions plus Severus, fait la voix hautaine de Lucius Malfoy. Notre Seigneur ne va pas tarder, une chance pour toi d'arriver avant lui, il serait regrettable que tu subisses une nouvelle fois sa colère, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé la veille de Noël.

Harry fronce les sourcils, se souvient de l'état de Rogue ce matin là, voudrait savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment joué lors de cette rencontre avec Voldemort.

-La colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres était justifiée Lucius et ne vivant que pour le servir, j'ai su accepter ma sentence. Contrairement à d'autres...

Les deux hommes s'arrêtent au milieu du Hall.

-Précise ta pensée...

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, toi comme moi savons que désormais notre Maitre est là pour régner, il n'est pas près de disparaître. Aussi tu n'as que très peu de chance d'avoir à te justifier auprès du Ministère ou d'assurer que tu as été soumis à l'Imperium...

Malfoy grimace,approche son visage anguleux de celui de Rogue.

-N'oublie pas qui t'as fait rentrer au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus. N'oublie pas à qui tu sois de te trouver aujourd'hui dans le camp des vainqueurs. Et n'oublie pas aussi, que Dumbledore finira par tomber...

-Je ne suis qu'un espion, je n'ai que faire du sort que notre Maitre réserve à ce vieux fou.

Derrière son pilier Harry frissonne, se persuade que tout ça n'est qu'un rôle. Du coin de l'oeil il voit Ron serrer les dents, Drago trembler davantage et il prie pour qu'aucun d'eux ne fassent quelque chose de stupide.

-Où sont Drago et Narcissa ? Demande Rogue, sans bouger du Hall.

Le regard de Lucius perd de son assurance.

-Narcissa et moi avons eu un léger désagrément, un déplaisir de petite importance. Elle est partie en France pour quelques jours...

-Drago ? Insiste Severus. Et Harry voit l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Dans sa posture. Dans son index droit qui appuie juste un peu plus fort sur le bois de sa baguette.

-Ahhh Drago... Un autre désagrément. Ma semaine n'a pas été des plus satisfaisantes, mais elle devrait bien se terminer, j'ai des informations pour notre Seigneur et puis Bellatrix et Rodolphus sont de retour...

Les yeux de Rogue s'assombrissent, Harry le voit.

Comme il voit la colère ne pas savoir ce qu'il est advenu de l'héritier des Malfoy.

-Où sont-ils ? Demande Severus.

-Tout le monde est dans le jardin d'hiver, tu sais comme Crabbe et Goyle tiennent à leur collation après une séance de torture. Rit Lucius.

Soudain une vive douleur fait serrer les dents aux deux hommes. Derrière son pilier Harry s'écroule presque, sa cicatrice s'enflammant.

-Harry ? Demande Hermione dans un murmure plaintif.

Le jeune sorcier secoue la tête, ferme les yeux.

Quand il les ouvre de nouveau, il tombe sur le regard noir de Rogue.

Là. Juste là.

Dans le reflet du miroir au dessus de la cheminée du Grand Hall.

Et une fois encore il ne saurait poser de mots sur l'expression qu'il y voit.

Sur l'émotion qui s' y trouve.

-Il arrive.

C'est un murmure à trois voix.

Rogue. Lucius.

Et Harry.

Puis soudain un étrange chaos.

Lucius a tourné les talons, il est parti vers le jardin d'hiver, prévenir les autres certainement.

Rogue le regarde partir une seconde.

Dans la deuxième il est devant Harry, le saisit par le col.

-Que faites-vous ici, Potter ! Il voudrait hurler, ne fait que murmurer sa colère, sa rage, sa peur.

-Drago... Explique seulement Harry en pointant du doigt la cachette de Ron.

Rogue lèvre les sourcils, sursaute presque quand Hermione sort à son tour.

-Merlin, combien êtes-vous ?

-Juste nous quatre, Professeur, mais Drago a besoin d'aide rapidement.

Tenant toujours Harry par le col, il avance vers l'alcôve.

Ron a sa baguette tendue, les sourcils froncés.

-Weasley essayez de montrer un peu de bon sens pour une fois et baissez votre baguette. Grince Rogue entre ses dents.

-Il doit aller à Poudlard, il a besoin de Madame Pomfresh.

-Je n'en doute pas, je voudrais juste m'assurer qu'il survivra au trajet !

-Ronald... Supplie Hermione. Il est de nôtre côté.

-Comment tu peux en être sure ?

-Parce que je ne vous ai pas encore transformé en la tête de mule que vous êtes, peut-être ?

Le jeune rouquin semble réfléchir une seconde avant de se décider à abaisser sa baguette.

Harry toujours au bout de son bras gauche, Severus se penche vers Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il demande la voix dépourvu de toute malveillance.

-Une leçon tirée du libre d'Abraxas, il a dit. Explique Drago.

Rogue semble comprendre.

Il ferme les yeux une seconde. Au bout de son bras gauche il sent Harry trembler, la douleur de la Marque s'accentue, comme, certainement celle de la cicatrice du jeune sorcier.

-Bloquez-le, Potter ! Il dit sa main gauche lâchant le col du pyjama de Harry pour venir contre sa nuque.

Harry gémit, tombe presque, mais Rogue le retient, le ramène vers lui.

Au loin des exclamations se font entendre, leur Maitre n'est pas loin, des pas se rapprochent et Severus doit prendre une décision.

Il décide un sacrifice.

Momentané.

Tout ira bien.

Il l'espère.

Brièvement il serre Harry contre lui, murmure.

-Bloquez-le Potter, bloquez-le, le plus longtemps possible. Ne lui montrez rien...

Sa main gauche serre gentiment sa nuque avant de le lâcher, il attrape Hermione, Drago, fait signe à Ron de le suivre puis sans un mot ils disparaissent dans une flambée verte, laissant derrière eux, l'écho des cris d'Hermione et de Ron, et la silhouette effondrée de Harry contre le marbre blanc.

Puis les rires.

Et la douleur.

* * *

Il essaie de respirer calmement. Se répète tout ce qu'il a lu dans le livre que lui a donné Drago.

Drago dont le père est désormais penché au dessus de lui.

Un sourire cruel sur le visage et sa baguette venant se glisser entre les côtes du jeune sorcier.

-Qu'avons-vous là ? Le jeune Potter, l'Elu qui vient nous rendre visite... Que fais-tu là pauvre fou ? Qui as tu voulu suivre ?

-Ro... Rogue... Il grince.

-Ah, ce bon vieux Severus, peut-être devrait-il mieux couvrir ses arrières, on ne voudrait pas que cet aliéné de Dumbledore comprenne son double jeu.

Autour d'eux, il y a des rires. Nombreux. Puis une voix criarde qui s'avance vers Harry.

-Heureusement pour ce bâtard de Rogue, tu seras mort avant d'avoir pu souffler mot à ton merveilleux directeur... N'est-ce pas petit Harry ? Bientôt tu reverras tes chers parents ! Lance Bellatrix avant d'exploser de rire.

Elle est suivi par d'autres, avant que le brouhaha ne soit interrompu par une voix sifflante, menaçante et doucereuse.

-Allons, allons, allons... vous n'alliez pas commencer la fête sans moi... Lance Voldemort, ses pieds nus claquant sur le marbre.

Comme un seul homme le groupe de Mangemorts s'agenouillent.

-Non, mon Maitre, bien sûr que non, assure Lucius.

-Bien, bien je préfère ça... Bonjour jeune Harry, enfin nous nous rencontrons de nouveau. Il semblerait que tu aies trouvé mon adresse. Rit le Mage noir.

-J'ai suivi votre espion...

-Ah... Severus, fidèle Severus... Ironique qu'il soit celui qui t'amène devant moi quand on sait le rôle qu'il a joué il y a quatorze ans de cela...

Harry relève un peu la tête, son regard doit contenir ses questions car déjà Voldemort sourit.

-Oh mais tu ne sais pas. Evidemment que tu sais pas, Dumbledore aime les secrets. Il s'en nourrit, les cultive, pour pouvoir mettre en place son plan final. Sa grande bataille. Il l'a perdra soit en sûr, jeune Harry, mais s'il veut s'amuser un peu avant... Qui suis-je pour priver un vieillard de ses petites joies...

Une nouvelle fois les Mangemorts s'esclaffent et le sorcier ressuscité se galvanise de leur attention.

-Tu vas mourir Harry Potter, d'ici peu de temps, ce soir, tu vas mourir. Mais avant je vais te raconter la mort de tes parents.

Dans un sursaut de rage, Harry veut se saisir de sa baguette, d'un mouvement de poignet Voldemort l'envoie s'écraser plus loin vers l'âtre.

-Tsss, Tsss, idiot, tu ne peux rien, tu es trop faible. Pas assez de sommeil, pas assez de ressources, tout ton organisme crie la fatigue... _Endoloris_ !

Il est de retour au cimetière. Cédric, mort juste là, sous ses yeux.

Il convulse sur le marbre blanc, ne crie pas se souvient des mots de Drago.

 _Ils continuent, tant qu'ils n'ont pas crié._

S'il ne crie pas, il ne mourra pas.

- _Endoloris_ !

Un second plus fort.

Ses yeux se ferment, il espère presque voir ses parents, et la coupole d'argent qui l'a protégé il y a de ça des mois déjà.

Son corps tremble et la nausée est là. Juste au bord de ses lèvres.

-Crie pour moi, Harry, crie, comme ta mère a crié ce soir là. _Endoloris_ !

Il vomit.

Une fois, une seconde.

Sans crier.

Derrière lui la chaleur des flammes vertes annonce une arrivée.

Son supplice s'arrête momentanément.

Lui vomit une troisième fois.

Sous les rires des fidèles masqués.

-Severus, te revoilà... Sourit Voldemort.

Rogue s'agenouille, vient embrasser le bas de la robe de sorcier du Mage noir.

-Maitre, veuillez excuser mon contre-temps mais quand j'ai vu que Potter m'avait suivi j'ai dû repartir pour m'assurer un alibi auprès de Dumbledore...

-Evidemment, évidemment Severus, je comprends, ceci étant dit tu es en retard, et tu connais le châtiment...

-Oui Maitre.

- _Endoloris_ !

Et à son tour le Maitre des Potions est à terre, son corps se pliant sous la douleur du sort. Lui aussi ne fait aucun bruit, habitué au blâme.

-Relève-toi Severus, tu arrives juste pour l'histoire. J'allais raconter les derniers instants de vie de ses parents à notre jeune invité.

Rogue s'exécute, d'un geste rapide il attrape la baguette du jeune sorcier, la cache dans sa manche avant de rejoindre son cercle « _d'amis_ ».

-Tout commence avec une prophétie. Que connais-tu des prophéties Harry ?

-Pas... Pas... Grand chose, répond l'adolescent, son corps toujours soumis aux sursauts du sortilège impardonnable.

Il voudrait regarder Rogue, se force à ne pas le faire. Il essaie de penser à l'air. Au vent.

Mais la douleur est trop forte.

Il ferme les yeux.

Avec les yeux fermés, jamais Voldemort ne pourra voir son esprit.

-Les prophéties sont rares, est presque toujours vraies et il se trouve qu'il y en a une qui m'avait pour sujet. Moi et un enfant...

Dans le Hall le silence est immense, seuls les râles de la respiration du plus jeune sorcier se font entendre.

-Où... Où l'avait vous... entendu ? Demande Harry en ouvrant les yeux, curieux malgré lui et essayant de gagner du temps.

Rogue a dû prévenir l'Ordre, ils ne vont pas tarder.

-Oh, je n'ai rien entendu, on me l'a rapporté. Un de mes fidèles Mangemorts, si jeune, si avide de plaire me l'a rapporté...

-Lu... Lucius ? Ce n'est pas vraiment une question.

-Non... Non Harry pas Lucius... Severus.

Il voudrait vomir encore.

Rogue.

Rogue a révélé la prophétie.

Une prophétie qui disait quoi ?

De tuer sa mère ?

Tuer Lily Evans ?

Lily Potter ?

Mais Rogue était son ami...

Jusqu'à leur cinquième année c'est ce que Remus a dit.

Alors il l'a trahi ?

Mais lui ?

 _Harry_.

Il l'a protégé, aussi.

Ou tout était faux ?

Encore?

Il croise les yeux de son professeur, d'abord il n'y voit rien, puis soudain de la peine.

Du dégout aussi.

Et lui y ajoute une lueur d'espoir.

-Elle disait quoi ? Cette... Cette prophétie ?

-C'est là que tout se complique, notre cher Severus ne l'a pas entendu en entier, alors ensuite j'ai dû deviner, j'ai dû faire un choix...

-Un choix ?

-Un choix, Harry pour lequel on m'a aidé. N'est-ce pas Quedevert ?

-Oui, Maitre, je ne voulais que vous servir Maitre, comme aujourd'hui, pour toujours... Se confond Pettigrew.

Dans le cercle il y a des rires.

-La prophétie, mon cher Harry, parlait d'un enfant, un enfant né à la fin du mois de juillet et cet enfant devait m'empêcher de devenir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, il devait me vaincre...

Cette fois tous rigolent, puis Voldemort reprend.

-Deux enfants pouvaient être ceux de la prophétie. Toi bien évidemment et le jeune Neville Londubat...

Harry ne dit rien. Un peu perdu.

Alors ça aurait pu être Neville. Et lui aurait pu être l'autre. Personne, mais il aurait tout eu. Sa mère, son père et aucune cicatrice, aucune gloire et pas de placard à balai dans une rue impersonnelle de Privet Drive.

-Pourquoi moi ? Il demande alors.

-Je ne sais toujours pas, seulement Quedevert est arrivé, il savait où tes parents se cachaient, l'occasion était trop belle...

Un silence.

Le Mage noir se délecte de la détresse de sa proie, continue, délivre le coup final.

-Alors je me suis rendu à Godric's Hollow. D'abord j'ai tué ton père, cet idiot n'avait même pas sa baguette persuadé de la fidélité de son ami et de l'ingéniosité de son plan. J'ai emjambé son corps et je suis monté à la recherche de ta mère et de toi. Elle était là, dans la nurserie, avec toi. Elle m'a supplié et moi j'ai voulu l'épargner. Severus me l'avait demandé. Elle n'a pas écouté la sotte. Alors je l'ai tué. Et toi tu pleurais. Le bruit était désagréable, insupportable. J'ai pointé ma baguette tu as arrêté de crier et ensuite il n'y a eu que de la douleur...

Il se tait, se retourne vers cet enfant qui a presque causé sa perte, pointe sa baguette.

- _Endoloris_ ! _Endoloris_ ! _Sectumsempra_ !

Harry ferme les yeux, accueille presque la douleur. Sent les convulsions, puis le déchirement de sa peau.

Il hurle.

Veut mourir.

C'est trop.

Plus encore que les pires colères de son Oncle Vernon.

Soudain il y a un « _Pop_ » juste à côté de son oreille, puis une main, petite et fine qui se glisse dans la sienne. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse à son tour dans un autre « _Pop_ » sans entendre le rugissement de furie de Voldemort.

Il atterrit sur un tapis qu'il connait bien.

Il convulse encore.

N'a plus rien à vomir.

-Harry Potter va bien aller, Severus Rogue ne va pas tarder. Harry Potter doit attendre, mais Madame la directrice adjointe est là, Harry Potter.

C'est la voix de Dobby.

Dobby l'a sauvé.

Et McGonagall est là, essayant de refermer les plaies qui s'étalent sur son torse, sur son dos. Saignant abondamment.

Mais comment ?

-Com... Com'nt ? Il essaye de demander. L'elfe comprend.

-Severus Rogue a dit à Dobby de prévenir Madame la directrice adjointe, d'attendre trente minutes puis d'apparaitre au Manoir de ses anciens maitres. Dobby a attendu puis il est venu. Severus Rogue a dit que vous deviez boire ça, Harry Potter. Répond Dobby en approchant une fiole des lèvres desséchées du jeune sorcier.

-Non... Il murmure en secouant la tête, ses yeux se fermant sous la fatigue et la perte sanguine.

-Potter ne faites pas l'enfant... Intervient Minerva, je n'arrive pas à refermer ses plaies, il vous faut cette potion de regénération.

-R'gue, il me faut... faut R'gue...

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il tient tant à voir son professeur de Potion, surtout après toutes les révélations que Voldemort lui a fait. Mais ce n'est pas de la haine qu'il ressent pour Rogue, au contraire.

Il hait Quedevert.

Pettigrew savait. Et il les a trahit.

Rogue, Rogue voulait appartenir.

Il a fait une erreur, une erreur fatale, mais une erreur seulement.

Et maintenant Harry à peur pour lui.

Parce qu'il est resté au Manoir et qu'il a vu de quelle façon Voldemort punissait les siens.

-Severus Rogue va revenir Harry Potter doit boire la potion. Insiste Dobby.

Entre deux convulsions Harry ouvre finalement la bouche, l'elfe ne perd pas de temps, vide son contenu dans la gorge du jeune sorcier.

Harry n'a pas fini d'avaler que la cheminé s'éveille, laissant apparaître Rogue, inquiet, les traits tirés, le regard triste.

-Severus, les plaies, je ne sais pas comment les soigner, elles ne répondent à aucun de mes sorts. Lance McGonagall dès qu'elle le voit.

Le Maitre des Potions s'agenouille près de son élève, il lève sa baguette et sa main gauche, essaie de ne pas laisser paraître les tremblements qui secouent son corps.

- _Vulnera Sanentur_... _Vulnera Sanentur_... Il chante s'en relâche jusqu'à ce que chaque plaie ne soit plus qu'une fine ligne rosée.

Il laisse ses bras retomber, sa tête se baissant en même temps, quand il sent une main tremblante et brûlante de fièvre se perdre sur la sienne.

Il lève la tête tombe sur les yeux verts de Harry qui essaie d'esquisser un sourire, bien que ses paupières se ferment déjà.

Severus regarde alors la main posée sur la sienne. Il la serre doucement. Le jeune sorcier essaie de faire pareil, n'y parvient pas, amène seulement leurs mains liées sur son torse, prend un inspiration avant de se laisser emporter par des ténèbres qu'il espère sans rêve.

Il ne sent pas la main qui se perd sur son front chaud, avant de venir sous sa nuque pour le porter dans une étreinte dont il ne se souviendra pas, si ce n'est au travers des mots d'un elfe heureux et d'une sorcière extatique.

 _A suivre._


	10. Choisi

_10._

Il ne sait pas où est Minerva. Il a entendu Dobby s'éclipser avec la promesse de revenir au plus vite, mais lui n'a pas bougé.

Il est resté là, sur son tapis, Potter dans ses bras, toujours tremblant, toujours fiévreux.

Dix minutes qu'il est revenu, peut-être moins, ça lui paraît une éternité.

L'adolescent a les yeux fermés, la mâchoire serrée, les joues salées de larmes qui continuent de couler malgré qu'il soit endormi ou presque.

Il gémit et Serverus le serre un peu plus avant de le prendre dans ses bras, oubliant ses propres douleurs pour le déposer sur son sofa.

Il saisit le plaid abandonné sur le dossier, celui que le jeune sorcier semble aimer particulièrement, et le déplie sur la silhouette torturée. Sa main se perd encore contre le front chaud de son élève, y reste une seconde, peut-être deux, avant qu'il ne murmure, sincère :

-Je suis désolé...

Un gémissement lui répond, et il ferme les yeux.

Il ne sait pas de quoi il s'excuse. Il a trop de pardons à demander.

Surtout à Potter.

A Harry.

Pardon d'avoir rapporter ce bout de prophétie il y a seize ans.

Pardon de n'avoir vu que James il y a quatre ans.

Pardon de l'avoir abandonné, même quelques minutes, sur le marbre froid de la demeure des Malfoy.

Pardon de ne pouvoir être plus, plus que lui-même, lui qui n'a aimé qu'une seule fois.

Tragique fois.

Il soupire, secoue la tête dans l'espoir d'en libérer ses pensées sombres. En vain.

Il se penche vers Harry, lui enlève ses lunettes qui se sont cassées sous la torture. Il les réparera demain, ce soir – ou est-ce encore la nuit?- il est trop fatigué.

Il les pose sur sa table basse, avant de venir retirer ses baskets et de les envoyer d'un coup de baguette vers la porte d'entrée.

Enfin il se tourne vers son tapis et la tache de sang immense qui s'y trouve.

Son estomac se contracte. Ses yeux brûlent.

Une seconde il pense qu'il va pleurer.

Pauvre fou.

Depuis quand n'a t'il pas pleuré ?

Depuis ce soir d'Halloween?

Depuis Lily?

Il serre les dents, ravale sa bile, violemment nettoie son tapis d'un geste abrupt du poignet. Il termine à peine quand sa cheminée s'enflamme.

Déjà sa baguette est pointée, prête, bien qu'il sache qu'aucun Mangemort, aucun ennemi ne peut entrer dans ses quartiers, il voudrait se battre, se venger. Rager.

Hurler aussi.

Mais ce qui apparaît au travers des flammes vertes n'est que de l'innocence. Un reste d'innocence.

Il espère.

-Drago... Il dit dans un souffle en s'approchant du jeune garçon blond, flanqué de part et d'autre par Weasley et Granger.

Derrière eux un autre souffle avant que Poppy ne débarque, les sourcils froncés, les yeux inquiets.

-Monsieur Malfoy qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « _Ne bougez pas de ce lit_ ! »

Drago baisse la tête, mais ne dit rien.

C'est Hermione qui prend sa défense.

-Madame Pomfresh, on voulait simplement...

-Tsss, je ne veux rien savoir, ce garçon doit se reposer, sa magie et son corps ont subi des traumatismes, Miss Granger, des traumatismes qui ne s'effaceront pas en une nuit et encore moins si vous et Monsieur Weasley vous amusez à céder à ses exigences insensées !

-Mais... Tente alors le plus jeune Weasley.

Poppy secoue la tête, ne veut rien entendre, elle fait un pas vers Drago, veut venir saisir son bras, mais ce dernier esquive, avant de se libérer des deux sorciers qui ne l'en empêchent pas.

-Severus... Il murmure seulement. Le Maitre des Potions semble comprendre et vient l'enfermer dans une étreinte.

Quand est-il devenu celui qui réconforte ?

Celui qui donne les étreintes ?

Celui en qui on a confiance ?

Il se racle la gorge, essaie de ne pas voir le regard désapprobateur de l'infirmière, et fait diversion.

Avec une réelle inquiétude.

-Poppy, Potter a besoin d'un diagnostic également... Sa gorge se serre, ses mains tremblent un peu plus fort. Il les serre, emprisonnant doucement Drago.

Les sourcils de la soignante se froncent encore plus, tandis que les trois adolescents tournent leurs regards vers la silhouette tremblante du jeune sorcier sur le sofa

Hermione et Ron veulent s'approcher mais d'un bras Rogue les en empêche.

-Poppy d'abord, il dit sans venin.

Les deux amis comprennent, hochent la tête avant de prendre place dans deux des trois fauteuils près de la cheminée.

Rogue pousse doucement Drago dans le troisième, laisse sa main se perdre sur ses cheveux blonds avant de commencer à faire les cents pas devant sa cheminée.

Minerva n'est toujours pas revenue, Albus n'est pas encore apparu, ni la troupe du Square Grimmaurd.

Peut-être la directrice adjointe lui laisse t'elle du temps.

Pourquoi ?

Pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer désormais.

Pour Potter.

Pour Drago.

Pour lui.

Lui qui ne devait pas s'attacher. Lui qui devait rester dans l'ombre.

Il l'avait fait jurer Albus et voilà qu'il s'est perdu.

Dans des yeux émeraudes.

Encore une fois.

-Que s'est-il passé ce soir ? Demande la voit de Poppy, le sortant de sa tête encombrée d'émotions.

Il croise les bras contre sa poitrine, se retourne vers le trio fébrile mais conscient.

-C'est ce que je voudrais savoir également.

Dans leurs fauteuils les trois adolescents se recroquevillent, leurs yeux se croisant avant de balayer la silhouette de Harry.

Une nouvelle fois c'est Granger qui veut répondre mais déjà des voix résonnent, juste derrière la porte de ses quartiers.

Des voix qu'il connait, mais qui ne peuvent entrer tant qu'il ne leur en donne pas la permission.

Et encore une fois, silencieusement, il remercie le côté Serpentard de McGonagall qui a certainement dû proposer les couloirs plutôt que le réseau de cheminées.

-Servilus ! Hurle Sirius dans le couloir des cachots. Montre-toi !

-Sirius, pas ce nom...Calme la voix de Remus.

-La porte n'apparaitra que quand il l'aura décidé, Sirius. Rappelle Minerva.

-Trouillard... Grogne Black.

-Prévoyant. Répondent d'une même voix Dumbledore et McGonagall.

-Severus, si nous pouvions au moins voir les enfants... Demande la voix calme et basse d'Arthur Weasley.

C'est ce qu'il le décide. Black, Lupin, il pourrait -voudrait- les faire patienter. Se questionner. Avoir des doutes. Mais Arthur, non, Arthur est un ami. Ou presque. Plus que n'importe qui d'autres il a toujours traité Rogue avec respect.

Molly aussi.

Il jette un œil vers Poppy qui a toujours sa baguette au dessus de la silhouette gémissante de Potter, puis regarde le reste du quatuor.

Ils sont inquiets.

Apeurés même.

Et lui veut les rassurer.

Leur dire que tout va bien aller.

Qu'ils ont été courageux.

Irresponsables, fous, mais courageux.

Il grogne intérieurement. Il semblerait que sa réputation de professeur démoniaque soit ruinée. Pour ces quatre là en tous cas.

D'un geste de la main il fait apparaître sa porte laissant entrer la horde inquiète et stupéfaite.

Lupin et Arthur ont réussi à pousser Sirius derrière eux, l'empêchant de se jeter sur Harry.

Ou Rogue.

Dumbledore les contourne, pose ses yeux inquiets sur Harry, avant de rencontrer ceux de Severus.

Derrière eux Minerva ferme doucement la porte, avant de s'avancer vers la table du salon et de prendre place calmement sur la chaise qu'elle préfère.

-Peut-être devrions-nous nous asseoir. Elle dit simplement.

Albus hoche la tête, la rejoint, liant ses mains sur la table en bois de chêne.

Arthur est le suivant, mais avant de prendre place il s'avance vers Ron, vient poser une main un peu tremblante de fatigue, de douleur et de peur sur la chevelure rousse de son plus jeune fils.

-Vous allez bien ? Il demande en posant ses yeux sur Hermione et Drago également.

Les deux Gryffondor hochent la tête, tandis que le jeune Serpentard se cache un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

Qu'importe Arthur lui offre un demi sourire de rassurance avant de rejoindre Minerva et Albus.

Alors debout il ne reste qu'eux.

Et Poppy.

Elle a fini son diagnostic, voudrait faire part de ses inquiétudes mais connait l'histoire entre les trois hommes. Sent la tension qui monte.

La peur et la curiosité des plus jeunes.

La lassitude des ainés.

Et la colère du trio.

-Severus... Commence Remus, essayant de garder sa voix calme. Que se passe t-il exactement entre Harry et toi ?

Rogue serre les dents, les poings aussi, sans s'en apercevoir vraiment ses yeux trouvent Potter toujours endormi ou comateux, il ne sait pas.

Il ne sait pas non plus ce qu'il en est de leur... relation ?

De cette chose qui se développe petit à petit dans sa poitrine.

De cette peur qui l'a envahie quand il l'a vu derrière ce pilier au Manoir.

Ou luttant contre le Marbre.

Il ne sait pas.

Alors l'expliquer au Loup-garou...

-Rien qui ne puisse te concerner Lupin... Il grince doucement, forçant ses yeux à quitter le canapé.

Derrière lui il entend Poppy qui voudrait parler, mais Black avance déjà sur lui. Sa baguette en avant.

Où a t-il trouvé une baguette d'ailleurs ?

Qu'importe, il sort la sienne, Lupin aussi.

Black sourit.

-Comme au bon vieux temps Servilo-Servilus ? Grogne Patmol.

-Te souviens-tu seulement de ce temps là, Black, Potter n'est plus là pour sauver ta misérable personne.

Sirius rigole.

-Et toi tu es toujours seul, Servil...

-On veut simplement savoir ce qu'il en est de Harry ! Interrompt Remus.

-Alors peut-être devriez-vous baisser vos baguettes. Lance Minerva qui s'est levée pour venir se placer aux côtés du professeur de Potions. Je pense que tous ici avons vécu une nuit plus qu'éreintante pour laquelle nous souhaiterions des réponses. Des réponses que nous n'aurons pas si vous continuez à en terroriser les protagonistes.

C'est Lupin qui baisse sa baguette le premier, suivi par Rogue et finalement Black. De l'aversion toujours présente dans leurs regards ils se reculent, refusant tous les trois de prendre place autour de la table.

-Bien, merci messieurs. Maintenant Poppy, nous t'écoutons. Dit la directrice de Gryffondor en se tournant vers son amie.

L'infirmière soupire en lançant un regard désapprobateur aux trois adultes, s'attardant un peu plus sur les deux anciens Gryffondors. Elle se souvient d'avoir dû soigner plus d'une fois Severus après qu'il soit tombé sur les célèbres Maraudeurs.

Elle secoue la tête, revient dans le présent.

-Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley vont bien, si ce n'est qu'ils sont épuisés. Commence Poppy.

Il y a un soupir de soulagement autour de la table.

-Pour Monsieur Malfoy et Potter c'est plus compliqué. Et je voudrais véritablement savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir...

-Je pense qu'il est tant en effet d'entendre votre version, mes chers enfants. Enchérit Albus, ses yeux sans colère juste un peu inquiets.

Il y a un silence. D'une minute, peut-être un peu plus, les trois jeunes sorciers se regardent, communiquent silencieusement, et finalement semblent trouver un accord.

Granger sera leur porte parole.

Elle se racle la gorge et pose son regard sur Rogue, comme si c'était à lui et lui seul qu'elle – qu'ils- devaient se justifier.

-C'est Harry qui est venu me réveiller. Il m'a dit que Ron venait aussi, mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Pas tout de suite. Il a dit de faire attention et de ne réveiller personne.

Elle se tait, fouille dans sa poche pour en sortir le Gallion qui a tout commencé.

-Il m'a montré ça. Elle dit en le jetant à Rogue qui le saisit en vol. C'est un système que j'ai inventé pour...

Elle ferme la bouche.

-Nous sommes au courant du club de défense que Potter et vous avez mis en place, Miss Granger... Rassure Minerva.

-Et je dois avouer que je suis plutôt content du nom. Sourit Dumbledore.

Ron et Hermione partagent un petit rire.

-La Gallion doit donner l'heure et la date du prochain rendez-vous de l'A.D, mais on peut modifier son utilité. C'est ce que Drago à fait. Continue la jeune fille.

-Et qu'il y avait-il de marquer sur ce Gallion ? Demande Remus.

\- « _Help_ ». Répond Hermione.

-Et vous y êtes allés ? C'est Sirius qui s'insurge. Ca aurait pu être un piège ! Qui sait si ce n'en est pas un, si ça se trouve cette petite vermine travaille avec Rogue et maintenant il vous pouvoir fournir des informations de l'intérieur !

-En quoi penses-tu que consiste le rôle d'un agent double, Black ? Demande Severus.

-La ferme, Servilus ! Je suis persuadé que tu fournis à ton Maitre bien plus que tu ne veux bien nous le dire.

-Il nous a sauvé ! Etrangement c'est Ron qui a crié. Surpris par son propre enthousiasme à défendre son professeur détesté, il baisse la tête mais continue. Il nous a sauvé, et... Et il aide Harry aussi. Je, je ne sais pas trop comment, mais il l'aide...vraiment... Et Malfoy...

Le jeune sorcier soupire. Puis un peu désolé regarde son père.

-Il était enfermé, et là-bas ils torturaient des gens. Et il y avait les Lestranges et d'autres et son père et...

-La ferme, Weasley. Drago n'a pas levé la tête. Et Ron continue.

-Je ne voulais pas y aller, j'ai dit à Harry que c'était surement un piège et que de touts façons je n'allais pas risquer ma peau pour ce crétin !

Du coin de l'oeil Rogue voit les lèvres de Drago s'étirer un peu, malgré sa tête baissée.

-Mais c'était pas un piège, vraiment pas... Termine Ron.

Une seconde un silence s'installe, avant que Poppy ne reprenne la parole.

-Monsieur Malfoy ne consent à me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé durant ces vacances, je peux seulement dire qu'il est mal-nourri, que sa main gauche est entièrement cassée, qu'il a trois côtes cassées dont une qui a perforé son poumon droit. Il m'a laissé soigner ses côtes mais refuse que je touche à sa main n'y même que je traite sa commotion cérébrale.

-Drago ?... Demande la voix de Rogue.

Le sorcier blond secoue la tête, serre le poing droit. Il ne dira rien.

Pas pour le moment.

Même si sa tête fait mal et que la nausée pèse dans son estomac.

Il ne parlera pas.

Rogue soupire, s'avance, doucement laisse sa main se perdre sur la tête du plus jeune Malfoy.

Un instant il se perd dans ses souvenirs. Vieux souvenirs.

Et il se revoit à vingt ans tout juste. Tout nouvel espion pour la Lumière apeurée d'être découvert par son Maitre toujours plus puissant, il est dans le jardin d'Hiver avec les autres. Les vrais. Les fous. Ceux qui ne jurent que par le Mal et la douleur.

Soudain il y a une main sur son épaule, une main fine et blanche.

Une main douce.

Narcissa.

Et dans ses bras un bébé. Déjà blond.

Souriant tandis qu'il mange son poing.

Et tellement de confiance dans son regard.

Pour lui.

Lui qui ne fait que trahir.

-Lucius a besoin de moi et je suis certaine qu'il serait fier de faire passer ce petit dragon de main en main, mais si je pouvais préserver encore un peu son innocence...

Et il avait compris.

Peut-être qu'elle aussi.

Peut-être savait-elle déjà qu'il n'était pas entièrement fidèle à la noirceur de ses comparses.

Il avait tendu les bras et elle lui avait passé son précieux fardeau.

Drago était resté là, dans ses bras, contre son torse, silencieux mais content, une heure durant.

Et son cœur à lui avait repris un peu de légèreté.

-Drago, il essaie de nouveau en venant se placer devant l'adolescent. Où est Narcissa ? Mais une fois encore le jeune sorcier ne dit rien. Replie simplement ses jambes sur le fauteuil et vient poser sa tête sur l'accoudoir.

-Severus ? Questionne Dumbledore.

Le maitre des Potions secoue la tête. Ils n'auront pas de réponse ce soir. Cette nuit. Ce matin.

-Potter ? Il demande alors en se tournant vers Poppy.

L'infirmière soupire.

-Il y a plusieurs choses que je ne comprends pas. Comme Drago il est mal-nourri, bien que plus sévèrement, mais surtout épuisé, son énergie aussi bien vitale que magique est extrêmement faible.

-Il a subit le sortilège Doloris, explique Rogue. Cinq fois...

Il y a des inspirations de terreur dans la pièce.

-Par Tom lui-même ? Questionne Dumbledore.

Rogue acquiesce, s'approche de Harry, avec tendresse replace le plaid, l'enroule un peu plus. Et Sectumsempra également.

Poppy hoche la tête.

-Ça explique les troubles nerveux et le manque d'oxygène et de globules rouges dans ses analyses... Elle s'arrête une seconde, se tourne vers son directeur.

-Il est a bout Albus. Ses organes, son cœur...Il... Il a besoin de repos, beaucoup de repos et de sécurité. Monsieur Malfoy également.

Dumbledore acquiesce. A ses côtés Arthur se lève.

-Ron, Hermione je vais vous ramener au Square, Molly est folle d'inquiétude.

Mais les deux adolescents secouent la tête.

-On reste avec Harry. Dit Ron sans hésitation.

-Ronald...

-Arthur, l'école réouvre demain, Ronald et Miss Granger sont les bienvenus pour rester ici ce soir. Intervient Albus.

Arthur hésite un instant, puis finalement.

-Très bien, mais il faut tout de même que je rassure Molly. Si nous pouvions utiliser votre cheminée Albus?

-Certainement. Peut-on utiliser votre réseau Severus.

Rogue acquiesce et une seconde plus tard Weasley père et fils ainsi qu'Hermione ont disparu de la cheminée.

-Harry rentre au Square. Dit soudain Sirius en venant s'accroupir près de la tête de son filleul. Je m'assurerai qu'il ait le repos nécessaire. Il continue en passant une main dans les cheveux en bataille du jeune sorcier.

Rogue grogne.

-Un problème Rogue ?

-Potter est soumis a des visions. Des visions venant directement du lien qu'il partage avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour venir à bout de ses visions et briser le lien Potter doit apprendre l'Occlumencie, or je ne crois pas que cette matière fasse partie de ton immense savoir magique.

-Je ne vais pas laisser mon filleul entre tes mains Rogue, oublie ça ! Tu peux garder la vermine. Il dit en lançant un regard à Drago.

-Ça suffit Sirius ! C'est McGonagall qui a crié. Vous n'avez plus quinze ans Monsieur Black, et si cette attitude était pardonnable alors, elle ne l'est plus. Drago Malfoy a fait un pas vers la lumière et je ne vous laisserais pas minimiser cet acte avec votre envie de croire qu'on ne peut pas changer ! Est-ce que Peter ne vous a rien appris, ou Régulus ?

A ce nom Sirius se tend.

-Minerva...

-Les gens changent Sirius, et quand ils changent en bien c'est une main qu'il faut leur tendre et non pas pointer une baguette !

Patmol soupire.

-Harry viens quand même avec nous. Il dit en se tournant vers Remus. Ce dernier regarde Albus qui secoue la tête.

-Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible Sirius, Harry doit être protégé...

-Exactement ! Protégé et rassuré, deux mots qui ne font même pas parti du vocabulaire de Ro...

-Protégé par plus que des actes, j'entends. Protégé par de la Magie.

Minerva comprend. Roque également.

-Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Demande McGonagall.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres choix Minerva. Tom devient puissant et avec Ombrage ici, mes jours sont comptés, le Ministère ne va pas tarder à mettre la main sur Poudlard...

-Vous êtes plus fou que je ne le croyais si vous pensez que je vais vous laissez faire Monsieur le directeur... Dit seulement Rogue.

-Severus... Les protections magiques de Privet Drive...

-Il en est hors de question ! Rage le professeur.

-Que se passe t-il exactement a Little Whinging, Albus ? Demande Lupin, une étrange sensation venant lui tordre l'estomac.

Sensation qui s'amplifie quand il voit le regard sombre de Rogue devenir noir.

-Oui, Albus que se passe t-il ? Peut-être pourriez-vous expliquer à Poppy pourquoi Potter est encore mal-nourri alors que ça fait quatre mois qu'il est à Poudlard ou pourquoi il est épuisé ?

-Je crois, malheureusement, que vous en savez plus à ce sujet que moi Severus... Concède le sorcier.

-Exactement ! Et je ne vous laisserai pas l'emmener chez ces philistins de Dursley !

-Severus quand viendra l'été... Essaye encore Dumbledore.

-Nous ne sommes pas en été. Potter reste là !

-Certainement pas ! Lance Sirius en se levant pour venir face à Rogue.

-Tu ne sais rien, Black. Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir. Vous le faites tous. Vous ne voulez voir que James... Mais c'est à Lily qu'il ressemble !

-Ah, alors maintenant c'est Lily, plus Sang-de-b...

Il ne voit pas le poing qui vient s'abattre sur son visage.

-La ferme !

Sirius lève sa baguette un sort déjà sur les lèvres mais Remus se place devant lui. Regarde Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Pétunia, Severus ? Il dit calmement.

Rogue ne veut rien dire. Pendant une minute il reste muet, puis se dit qu'il va lui falloir des alliés, pour contrer les desseins de Dumbledore.

Doucement il revient vers Harry, se place sur le bord du sofa et doucement le fait s'asseoir.

Entre ses mains, contre sa poitrine, il sent les tremblements incessants, la respiration laborieuse, et encore une fois il voudrait le serrer dans ses bras.

N'en fait rien.

Soulève simplement le tee-shirt du jeune sorcier, un de ceux qu'il lui a prêté, pour découvrir son dos.

Et la mémoire de Privet Drive.

Du coin de l'oeil il voir Drago se tendre. Avant de reposer sa tête sur l'accoudoir et de fermer les yeux.

Puis son regard trouve ceux des deux anciens Gryffondors.

-Pétunia a fait ça ? Demande Lupin.

Severus secoue la tête, baisse le tee-shirt, et vient tendrement soulever la masse de cheveux à l'arrière du crâne de Harry, révélant trois immense cicatrices.

-Elle a fait ça. Il grogne. Avec une poêle, quand il avait trois, cinq et neuf ans. Il cache de nouveau les stigmate d'une enfance malheureuse, et repositionne Harry sur le sofa, sa main se perdant une seconde sur son front chaud.

Sans un mot, il fait apparaître une fiole pour réduire la fièvre et une autre pour remplacer le sang qu'il a perdu.

Il soulève la tête du jeune sorcier et l'aide à boire.

Potter gémit mais n'ouvre pas les yeux, perdu dans ses tourments et sa fatigue.

-Vernon Dursley est majoritairement responsable du dos de Potter bien que son cousin ne soit pas totalement innocent. Il ne retournera pas là-bas, pas maintenant.

Poppy acquiesce, Minerva également et enfin Remus.

-Très bien, abdique Dumbledore. Mais je ne pense pas que le Square Grimmaurd soit l'idéal pour que Harry... récupère. Sans compter Kreattur...

Encore une fois Lupin acquiesce.

-Il devrait rester là... Dit le Loup-Garou.

-Lunard ! Grogne Sirius.

-Je suis désolé Patmol, mais il semble faire confiance à Severus, aucun de nous ne savait pour... pour les Dursley.

-Peut-être que vous devriez lui demander ? Fait la voix timide de Drago. Il n'a pas levé sa tête de l'accoudoir et ses yeux sont seulement sur Rogue quand il répète. Peut-être que Potter sait où il veut rester?...

Minerva sourit.

-Très bonne idée Monsieur Malfoy. Et quant à vous je suppose que vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à rester ici ?

Drago se relève un peu, regarde toujours Rogue qui le rassure.

-Ici dans mes appartements Drago. Il assure.

Le sorcier blond hoche seulement la tête avant de la reposer contre le fauteuil, ses yeux sur Potter.

Albus pointe sa baguette sur Harry pour le réveiller doucement quand Rogue attrape son poignet.

-Il sait. Il dit seulement.

Albus fronce les sourcils, Minerva aussi. Severus explique.

-Il sait pour la prophétie. Il ne l'a pas entendu mais il sait qu'elle existe et qu'elle parle de lui et de détruire Vous-Savez-Qui.

Dumbledore ferme les yeux une seconde.

Le jeu ne fait que changer. Des nouveaux joueurs, de nouvelles pistes...

-Est-ce qu'il sait ? Demande le vieux sorcier.

-Que c'est moi qui ai fourni la prophétie ? Oui...

Un silence, les autres semblent comprendre.

-Jamais il ne voudra rester avec celui qui a trahi James et Lily. Dit seulement Sirius.

-Peter a trahi James, Sirius... Peter... Répond Remus.

Autre silence, avant que d'un geste rapide à l'aide de sa baguette Dumbledore ne réveille Harry.

Il n'a pas ouvert les yeux que déjà il se cambre sous la douleur, un cri déchirant s'échappant de ses lèvres, tandis que ses mains viennent griffer sa cicatrice.

Sirius est là dans la seconde, Remus aussi.

Ils attrapent ses mains, le relèvent, le supplient de se calmer.

Harry ouvre les yeux, les voit, ça le rassure, son cœur se calme, mais la fatigue est partout, comme la douleur et sa respiration qui hoquette.

Et les souvenirs.

Malfoy dans le placard, Hermione et lui derrière les piliers. Rogue. Ron avec sa baguette pointée sur leur professeur. Lucius. Sa cicatrice. Rogue qui part avec les autres. Qui les sauve. Et lui. Et le marbre. Et la douleur. Rogue encore. La prophétie. Voldemort. Rogue. La douleur qui déchire sa peau. Rogue. Puis Dobby. Et Rogue. Encore. Toujours.

Il ouvre de nouveau les yeux, sourit un peu, essaye, mais sa poitrine le tiraille, il ouvre la bouche. Aucun son, il réessaye mais sa gorge est en feu. Comme son corps entier.

Il se mord la lèvre. S'en veut de ne pas trouver assez de réconfort dans les deux amis de son père.

Remus semble comprendre.

Il lui sourit à son tour, puis pose sa main sur l'épaule de son plus vieil ami. Secoue la tête. Black fronce les sourcils, veut dire quelque chose, mais la pression sur son épaule le fait abdiquer.

Il laisse sa place.

Et le cœur de Harry se calme un peu plus encore.

Rogue est là.

Avec l'odeur de souffre et de menthe.

Il ne sourit pas. Mais ses yeux sont calmes, apaisés.

Sans rien dire, il vient poser sa main contre le torse de Harry, laisse son pouce y faire des cercles rassurant.

-Vous êtes un idiot, Potter. Il dit seulement.

Et le jeune sorcier sourit un peu.

-Drago ? Il demande.

Severus se décale un peu, laisse les deux adolescents partager un regard, une paix aussi.

-Désolé, il dit alors en regardant Rogue, puis Sirius et Remus.

Les trois adultes secouent la tête.

-C'est une discussion pour plus tard. Répond Rogue.

Dumbledore approche, demande.

-Harry, Madame Pomfresh nous a fait part d'un diagnostic inquiétant. Et Severus nous a éclairé sur ce qui pouvait se passer chez ton oncle et ta tante...

A la mention des Dursley Harry se tend, panique.

Rogue garde sa main contre son torse, glisse la seconde sous sa nuque, ses doigts jouant avec les cheveux à l'arrière de la tête du jeune sorcier.

-Doucement Potter, il dit simplement.

Minerva sourit vraiment.

Harry se calme.

-Je... je … ne veux pas … y retourner... Il dit entre des respirations haletantes. Pas... maintenant.

-Harry, tu pourrais venir chez moi, avec Remus, juste le temps de récupérer, après tu reviendrais à Poudlard et pour cet été, on trouvera quelque chose...

Harry voudrait dire oui. Vraiment.

Evidemment.

Il a voulu ça depuis le jour où Sirius est entré dans sa vie.

Vivre avec son Parrain.

Et Remus aussi.

Peut-être même Tonks.

Seulement il y a eu les quatre derniers mois.

Et la main sur son torse qu'il sent trembler.

Peut-être sous les réminiscences du Doloris.

Peut-être parce que lui aussi ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Mais ils sont devenus quelque chose.

Quelque chose qu'il veut garder.

Quelque chose qu'il aime.

Alors avec le courage du Gryffondor qu'il est, il regarde son parrain et un peu désolé secoue la tête.

-Je... Je veux... rester là... Il commence. Si... si je peux ?...

La main contre sa nuque se serre doucement tandis que Rogue acquiesce.

Soudain il y a « _Pop_ » énorme avant qu'une porte n'apparaisse, juste à côté de la chambre de Severus.

Albus rit, Poppy sursaute, Minerva aussi.

-Et bien, il semblerait que le château approuve, remarque simplement le Directeur dans un sourire, puis sentant les yeux de Harry sur lui, il ajoute. Je vais vous laisser, je voudrais m'assurer que Molly n'a pas ravagé mon bureau.

Puis il disparaît dans une flambée verte, Poppy le suit demandant à Severus de l'appeler au moindre problème.

Le maitre des Potions acquiesce et elle disparaît.

Remus approche, pose une main sur le genoux de Harry.

-On se voit bientôt, Harry, il dit simplement dans un clin d'oeil avant de se diriger à son tour vers la cheminée. Patmol ?

Sirius grogne, vient vers Harry.

-Tu as toujours le miroir ?

Le jeune sorcier acquiesce.

-Utilise-le, pour n'importe quoi, d'accord ?

-Okay Patmol.

Sirius sourit, puis suit Remus tous deux repartant vers Londres.

Il ne reste alors que Minerva.

Et le drôle de nouveau trio.

Un peu cassé.

Un peu bancal.

Mais vivant.

La sorcière se dirige, curieuse, vers la porte qui vient d'apparaitre, elle l'ouvre et sourit devant ce qu'elle y découvre.

La pièce est immense. Aussi grande que le salon, elle se compose de deux lits a baldaquin l'un aux couleurs de Gryffondor le second aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il y a aussi deux bureaux, une salle de bain, un mur entier pour une bibliothèque et une cheminée.

Le château et sa magie.

-Il semblerait que vous soyez également le bienvenu Monsieur Malfoy. Elle rassure le jeune sorcier qui ne semble plus savoir ce qu'il fait là.

Drago sourit un peu.

-Bien, je vais vous abandonner également, dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de sommeil, mais je repasserai demain Severus. Elle dit doucement.

Rogue rassure Harry d'un regard avant de se relever et d'accompagner McGonagall jusque devant l'âtre.

-Merci Minerva. Il dit sincère.

Elle sourit, pose une main sur son avant bras.

-Ne me remerciez pas tout de suite, le chemin va être long...

Severus hausse les épaules, et dans un mouvement qui le surprend embrasse la joue de la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Merci quand même...

Et elle s'en va, juste un peu rougissante, tandis que quand il se retourne le professeur de Potions tombe sur deux adolescents aux sourires moqueurs.

-Pas un mot... Il grogne.

Les deux autres rient doucement.

Le chemin commence.

 _A suivre._

 **NdA : Désolée pour l'attente mais voilà une (longue) suite ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, merci pour vos gentils mots à très vite. Belle journée !**


	11. Promis

_11._

Quand les rires timides s'apaisent, il ne leur reste que la douleur et la peur.

Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus qu'eux, elle semble être plus forte, plus palpable.

Comme si ici la sécurité présente accentuait l'horreur des dernières heures, et le laissait lui, Severus Rogue avec deux adolescents blessés et tourmentés.

Il soupire, puis d'un geste de la main fait apparaître quatre fioles, il s'avance d'abord vers Harry, comme précédemment le lève doucement et l'aide à ingurgiter deux des fioles, avant de l'allonger de nouveau, fronçant les sourcils quand il entend la respiration sifflante du jeune sorcier et qu'il voit la fièvre qui perle sur son front.

-C'est dégoutant... Grimace Harry en finissant la deuxième fiole.

-La potion régénérante n'est pas connue pour son goût mais pour son efficacité Potter, tout comme les anti-douleurs. Répond Rogue en faisant disparaître les fioles. Et le réducteur de fièvre que je vais vous faire boire d'ici une heure n'est pas succulent non plus. Soyez prévenu !

Potter soupire, puis se laissant bercer par la douleur qui s'estompe un peu, il ferme les yeux, sans s'endormir vraiment.

Severus laisse une main se poser sur le front du jeune sorcier, il secoue la tête un peu inquiet avant de diriger son attention vers son autre « _patient_ »

C'est plus simple avec Drago, de montrer son affection. De laisser le masque tomber. De vouloir promettre que tout ira bien, qu'il va prendre soin de lui.

Il n'y a pas de vieilles rancoeurs, ni même de blessures ou de trahisons. Il n'y a que ce garçon qu'il a vu grandir et qu'il a essayer de guider vers un autre chemin.

Un autre destin.

Mais à quel prix ?

-Drago, il commence doucement en s'approchant du fauteuil du sorcier blond, il faut que je soigne ta tête et ta main...

Drago relève un peu la tête, les yeux plein de larmes qu'il ne veut pas laisser couler il acquiesce timidement.

Severus sourit doucement, le rassure, avant de poser sa main sur sa tête, de fermer les yeux et de prononcer une incantation latine.

Il entend le léger soupire de soulagement de Drago, sait que la commotion est soignée.

Il lui tend une des deux fioles restantes.

-Pour la migraine.

L'adolescent ne se fait pas prier, avale la potion et repose la fiole sur la table basse.

-Ta main... Demande encore son professeur, la voix toujours basse et calme.

Mais Drago, secoue la tête.

-Non, non, non...

-Drago... Essaie de calmer Rogue.

La respiration du jeune sorcier s'accélère, tandis qu'il attrape son avant bras gauche, essayant de cacher son bras et sa main brisée.

-Non, non, non... c'est un murmure incessant, une supplique et un étrange doute s'immisce dans l'esprit du professeur.

Un doute vite confirmer.

-Je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas... S'explique Drago en serrant toujours son bras gauche, sa respiration sifflante et des sueurs froides apparaissant sur son front.

Sur le canapé Harry à ouvert les yeux, surpris par la détresse et la peur dans la voix de son ennemi de toujours.

Il se tourne un peu, voit les larmes dans les yeux de Drago.

-Tout va bien Drago, je sais que tu ne voulais pas. Assure Severus, sa main venant contre la nuque du jeune sorcier, pour l'apaiser, comme il le fait avec Harry.

-Elle... Elle a essayé de dire non, de... de me protéger mais, il l'a faite taire... il lui a dit de partir... que c'était un honneur...il l'a giflée...

-Qui ?

-Mon p... Lucius...

-Drago où est Narcissa ? Demande Rogue, espérant une réponse.

Malfoy secoue la tête, une larme s'échappant.

-Je... Je ne sais pas, après...après ça, elle n'est pas revenue... Lucius a dit qu'elle était en France... Elle... Elle n'est pas venue après... Après...

Un silence pesant prend place, le maitre des potions commençant à voir une image claire et monstrueuse de ce qu'il a pu se passer au Manoir Malfoy durant Noël.

Il soupire, ferme les yeux sous la douleur de la migraine qui s'éveille doucement. Il jette un regard à Harry, toujours pâle, toujours tremblant, il semble lui demander de garder son calme, de ne rien dire, de ne pas réagir à ce qui va suivre.

L'adolescent acquiesce doucement.

-Drago, il faut que je la vois, tu veux bien me la montrer?

Drago hésite, dégage un peu son bras gauche de sa poitrine, grimace sous la douleur de sa main et de son bras.

-Elle brûle tout le temps... Il commence. Comme si une lame incandescente entrait dans mon bras à chaque seconde...tout le temps...

Severus fronce les sourcils, il porte la Marque des Ténèbres depuis presque dix-sept ans maintenant et elle ne s'est jamais comportée comme ça, si ce n'est quand son Maitre l'active.

Doucement en prenant soin de ne pas aggraver la main du jeune sorcier, il remonte la manche du pull de laine, sale et ensanglanté.

Là sur son avant bras est tatouée une tête de mort similaire à la sienne à une différence près. Le serpent qui normalement doit sortir de la bouche décharnée est ici enroulé autour du crâne, semblant le serrer, l'étouffer, le suffoquer.

Et la marque n'est pas noire.

Mais rouge.

Rouge sang.

-Qui t'a cassé la main Drago ? Demande Severus, son pouce passant doucement sur la marque rougeâtre, qui semble siffler de haine.

Drago ferme les yeux, se mord la lèvre.

-Moi...

A ces mots Harry se redresse, grimaçant sous la douleur et la fatigue, Severus le voit, le prévient d'un regard, puis se retourne vers le jeune sorcier blond.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour... Pour répartir la douleur... quand... Quand je me concentre sur la douleur de ma main, alors je ne sens plus celle de la marque... Il explique.

Rogue comprend, soupire, passe une main lasse sur son visage en se demandant comment il en est arrivé là. A prendre soin de deux adolescents un peu trop amochés par la vie.

Qu'importe, maintenant ils sont là avec lui.

A lui faire confiance.

A attendre qu'il les protège.

Et Severus Rogue s'est promis il y a longtemps qu'il n'aurait plus peur, jamais et qu'il serait toujours son propre Maitre. N'en déplaise à Voldemort.

Ou Dumbledore.

-Je vais soigner ta main, Drago... Il dit doucement.

-Mais... la Marque...

-Je trouverai quelque chose, je te le promets. Pour ce soir tu vas boire...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, à ses côté tremblant et incertain se trouve Harry.

-Potter... Grogne sans venin le professeur de Potions.

-Juste... Murmure Harry, en attrapant doucement le bras de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ? Grince Malfoy, les yeux grands ouverts.

Harry ne répond pas, il regarde un long moment la marque enflammée, ferme une seconde les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de murmurer en Fourchelang.

- _Himo quissôo istabihieshh..._

L'effet est immédiat, le serpent se détache du crâne, se déroulant infiniment avant de rentrer doucement dans la bouche et d'y rester, la Marque prenant alors une teinte grisâtre, presque inexistante.

Harry sourit avant que sa vision ne se floue, et que les tremblements ne reprennent avec force.

Il se sent tomber, mais ne touche pas terre, des bras l'encerclant tandis qu'il n'a plus assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le fait que vous ayez déjà épuisé bien top de votre énergie magique Potter... Dit Severus en accompagnant le jeune sorcier vers le sol, amortissant sa chute.

-Dé... Désolé... Répond Harry dans un murmure, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Rogue soupire, secoue la tête, puis laisse sa main se poser sur le front de son élève.

-Il vous faut un réducteur de fièvre... Il dit seulement une fiole apparaissant sur la table.

Il la débouche avant de la porter aux lèvres de Harry.

-Après vous pourrez dormir, Potter.

Harry avale la potion en grimaçant avec de dire.

-Si... si je dors, il va revenir... dans ma tête.

-Non, pas ce soir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres à d'autres projets ce soir Potter...

-Mais si...

-Si c'est le cas, je serai là.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment... assure Severus, en faisant écho aux promesses qu'ils échangent depuis cette nuit d'octobre.

Il sent l'adolescent se relaxer doucement, avant qu'il ne libère un léger soupire. Attrapant sa baguette il transfigure les vêtements de Harry en un jogging et un tee-shirt avant de le rallonger sur le sofa, le bordant avec le plaid.

Une seconde il s'assure que le sorcier est entrain de s'endormir avant de revenir vers Drago.

-Je suppose qu'elle ne fait plus mal ? Il demande en posant sa main sur la Marque estompée.

Drago secoue la tête, ses yeux sur Harry.

-Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Parce que c'est un Gryffondor...

Le silence s'installe, Rogue s'occupant de la main du jeune Malfoy, ce dernier demandant soudain.

-Ils ne l'aiment pas sa famille ?

Severus s'arrête, regarde Drago, ne voit pas de malice dans les yeux du jeune sorcier, seulement des faits.

-Pas vraiment, en effet.

-Alors... alors il n'a personne...

-Il a ses amis, et son idiot de parrain, Minerva aussi semble l'affectionner particulièrement et Albus...

-Dumbledore veut gagner la guerre. Dit seulement Drago.

-Evidemment, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se préoccupe pas de Potter, seulement qu'il le fait d'une manière... maladroite.

Autre silence.

Rogue murmure « _Brackium emendo_ » et la main de Drago reprend son allure pale et fine.

-Et toi ? Questionne à nouveau Drago quand Severus lui tend une nouvelle fiole et vient l'enrouler dans un autre plaid.

-Un philtre de nuit sans rêve, il dit seulement avant de demander. Quoi moi ?

Drago avale la potion puis explique.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a toi ?

Severus regarde cet adolescent qu'il a vu grandir au milieu de faux semblants, de peur et de haine déguisée et il comprend ce qu'il lui demande.

Il demande de confirmer son choix.

Qu'il y a une place pour lui du côté de la lumière.

Que Rogue est un espion, oui, mais un espion du bien.

-On dirait bien... Il répond simplement.

Ça semble suffire à Drago, il s'enfouie un peu plus dans son fauteuil, se recroquevillant sous le plaid.

-J'ai entendu des choses au Manoir. Des choses qu'il faut que Dumbledore sache, et Potter et toi aussi. Il dit en baillant.

Severus acquiesce en esquissant un sourire.

-Demain _Dragon_ , demain... Il répond en posant sa main sur la tête du jeune Malfoy avant de transformer d'un coup de baguette son fauteuil en un lit et de faire disparaitre ses vêtements ensanglantés pour les remplacer par un pyjama de soie.

Il connait les préférences de Drago.

-Demain, Sev... Murmure Drago.

Le maitre des potions reste un instant debout dans son salon à regarder les deux enfants à qui il vient de promettre un peu de paix et de sécurité.

Il espère que ça ne sera pas en vain.

Se promet, à lui, que ça ne le sera pas.

Il se dirige vers sa cuisine, sait qu'il ne dormira pas et a besoin de caféine.

De beaucoup de caféine.

Il a à peine mis sa bouilloire sur le feu que son antre s'enflamme laissant apparaître Ron et Hermione, l'air désolé et épuisés.

Il les regarde un instant, secoue la tête, pointe sa baguette vers les deux fauteuils restants, les transforme en lits avant de se retourner vers sa préparation caféinée.

-Merci, Monsieur... Fait la voix de Granger.

Il laisse échapper un grognement en réponse, ne voit pas les demi-sourires des deux sorciers, entend le froissement des draps puis les soupirs de soulagement et finalement le silence.

 _A suivre._

 **NdA** **: Petite suite parce que j'ai dû mal à mettre à l'écrit tout ce que j'ai dans la tête alors j'ai décidé de découper l'histoire en plus petits morceaux pour faire des MAJ plus régulières:)**

 **Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires extraordinaires et à très (!) vite**


	12. Enlacé

_12._

C'est une main sur son épaule qui le réveille.

Il sursaute, cherche une seconde sa baguette dans la manche de sa robe avant de tomber sur le sourire connaisseur de McGonagall.

-Je m'attendais à cette réaction, elle sourit avant de lui tendre sa baguette de bois de prunellier.

-Minerva... Il grogne en la saisissant.

Mais la directrice adjointe ne perd pas son sourire.

-Dites-moi Severus est-ce que vous essayez de me piquer mon boulot ou bien vous montez des séjours de vacances. Elle dit en regardant les quatre adolescents endormis près de la cheminée.

-Les lions ne se déplacent-ils pas en groupe?

Minerva laisse échapper un petit rire.

-Très juste, Severus, très juste...

Il y a un silence, avant que la sorcière ne demande :

-Ils vont bien ?

Rogue soupire.

-Je ne sais pas...

Minerva comprend, laisse une main serrer l'épaule du professeur de Potions avant de continuer.

-L'Ordre ne va pas tarder, Molly a insisté pour venir et je crois que Remus n'a rien pu faire concernant les doutes de Sirius.

Nouveau grognement de Rogue.

-Qui d'autres ?

-Certainement Nymphadora et Kingsley.

-Fol-Oeil ?

McGonagall secoue la tête.

-Il est en mission, Rookwood faisait partie de l'évasion massive d'Azkaban et au vu des visions de Potter, il cherche à savoir ce que cela pourrait signifier.

Severus secoue la tête.

-Il veut la prophétie, la prophétie entière.

-Alors les visions...

-Etaient là pour attirer Potter au département des Mystères, seulement maintenant il en a trop dit et Potter est encore sorti vivant de leur dernière rencontre...

-Il ne doit pas être ravi.

Rogue ne répond pas grimace seulement avant de se lever.

Autre grimace sous ses muscles endoloris, il s'étire avant de se diriger vers le quatuor endormis.

Weasley ronfle doucement en bavant sur son oreiller, tandis que Granger dort les sourcils froncés.

Drago est encore sous l'effet du philtre qui l'empêche de rêver et Potter sursaute toujours sous l'effet de l'Endoloris.

Il a des cernes noirs et ses muscles sont rigides, Rogue passe une main sur son front, la fièvre est toujours là.

Mauvais signe.

Doucement il enlève le plaid, le plie pour le mettre sur le dossier du canapé avant de s'asseoir sur la table de basse et de saisir le poignet du jeune sorcier.

Il cherche son pouls, le trouve fuyant et irrégulier.

-Nous aurons besoin de Poppy... Il dit seulement en se relevant.

Minerva acquiesce.

-Dobby, elle appelle ensuite.

Et d'un « Pop » l'elfe enthousiaste apparaît.

-Que peut faire Dobby pour Madame la directrice adjointe ?

-Nous allons avoir du monde pour le petit déjeuner est-il possible de tout envoyer ici ?

-Bien sûr, Dobby va prévenir les cuisines... Répond l'Elfe en souriant.

Il va pour disparaître quand il se tourne vers Rogue.

-Est-ce que Harry Potter va bien, Severus Rogue ? Il demande sa voix plus basse.

-Je ne sais pas Dobby, je ne sais vraiment pas...

L'Elfe acquiesce, un peu triste, puis s'en va.

* * *

La table est prête quand l'Ordre arrive. D'abord Dumbledore, puis les Weasley avec Kingsley Shacklebolt et finalement Tonks, Lupin et Sirius.

Les enfants n'ont pas bougé, Ron a murmuré quelque chose avant de se retourner et de s'enfouir un peu plus sous ses couvertures, mais les autres sont restés endormis, malgré les grincements de la porte et le brouhaha de la cheminée.

Ce sont des murmures presque furieux qui se laissent entendre autour de la table.

-Ce sont des enfants Albus, des enfants, ils n'avaient rien à faire à là-bas. C'est Molly qui s'exaspère la première. Et je parle aussi bien de Ron, Hermione et Harry que de Drago !

-Molly... Tente le vieux sorcier.

-Il n'y a pas de Molly qui tienne, est-ce que vous saviez que le Manoir était désormais la base de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Je le savais...

-Et vous avez laissé Drago au milieu de ces... de ces...

-Psychopathes ? Intervient Tonks.

-Exactement ! S'exclame Molly, un peu trop fort puisque le reste de l'assemblée la noie vite de « chuts »

-Pardon... elle s'excuse, mais ils n'ont pas à prendre part à cette guerre Albus, pas encore !

Il y a un silence d'une demie seconde durant lequel Dumbledore semble réfléchir avant de secouer la tête et de se résigner, tristement.

-Harry a toujours été au cœur de la guerre, il en est même l'enjeu principal. Il dit doucement.

Molly ouvre la bouche, mais c'est Sirius qui parle le premier.

-Alors il faut lui apprendre à se battre. Il faut qu'il soit préparer pour sa prochaine rencontre avec le Vieux serpent.

Rogue glousse méchamment.

-Il est à bout de force Black, et tu veux l'envoyer en première ligne ?

-Pas maintenant, Servilo ! Mais je préfère lui apprendre à se défendre que le laisser là entre tes griffes à attendre le prochain mouvement de _Voldemort_! Répond Sirius en insistant sur le nom du mage noir, se satisfaisant du frisson parcours Severus.

-Potter ne peux pour le moment pas pratiquer de magie... explique le professeur de Potions, puis il se dirige vers la silhouette endormie de Drago.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a marqué Drago. Pas de la Marque des Ténèbres mais d'une marque différente destinée à le faire souffrir à chaque seconde, l'obligeant à casser sa propre main pour soulager la douleur par une autre...

Cette fois le frisson de dégout parcours tout le monde.

-Cette nuit, Potter a... je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a fait, il a certainement ordonné à la marque d'arrêter sa torture, en Fourchelang.

Il se tait et doucement soulève la manche du pyjama de Drago, laissant apparaître le tatouage estompé.

-Ça lui a pris peut-être une seconde, deux maximum et après cet effort il n'a pas été capable d'ouvrir les yeux. Termine Severus, son regard se perdant sur la silhouette mal en point de Harry.

Le silence qui suit est plus long, c'est Minerva qui le brise.

-Harry et Drago ne pourront pas reprendre leurs cours demain et encore moins participer au festin de ce soir, ils ne sont pas en état, sans compter que Vous-Savez-Qui doit encore se demander comment ils lui ont échappé...

-Je ne pense pas que le Seigneur des ténèbres sache que Drago se soit...évadé. Dit Rogue. Je n'ai pas été appelé. Si Lucius ou Vous-Savez-Qui ont eu connaissance de l'absence de Drago et qu'une assemblée a été appelée sans que j'en sois informé, alors ma couverture n'est peut-être plus aussi convaincante...

-En effet, répond Dumbledore, mais je pense aussi qu'ils ne savent pas encore que Drago n'est plus au Manoir, Lucius serait déjà venu taper à la porte de mon bureau si c'était le cas.

-Que fait-on à présent ? Demande la voix basse de Kingsley. Pour eux, il dit en pointant Drago et Harry, et pour le département des Mystères ?...

-Je ne pense pas que Harry soit tenté d'aller voir plus loin que les portes, maintenant qu'il a connaissance de la prophétie, mais peut-être devrait-il l'entendre entièrement...

-Albus... Font d'une même voix Minerva et Severus.

Mais Dumbledore secoue la tête.

-Je vous l'ai dit, Harry est l'enjeu de cette guerre, il est tant qu'il comprenne à quel point.

Autour de la table plusieurs voix s'élèvent déjà quand soudain un cri perçant se fait entendre.

Sur le canapé Harry se cambre, hurle, et déjà tente de griffer sa cicatrice qui semble palpiter contre son front.

Rogue est là, attrape ses mains, du coin des yeux voit Ron, Hermione et Drago s'éveiller en sursaut.

Second cri.

Un hurlement.

-Potter... Murmure Severus, en libérant une de ses mains pour venir la poser au centre de la poitrine du jeune sorcier.

Mais ça ne le calme pas.

Autre cri, puis.

-Malade...

Le seau est là, Severus l'assoit, se glisse derrière lui, sent les convulsions, la fatigue, la douleur.

Sa main libre se perd sur le front ensanglanté.

Bouillant.

Et la respiration qui s'accélère.

Les battements de cœur.

-Il sait... Grimace Harry, pour Drago...

Nouveau hurlement puis plus rien.

Il devient lourd contre la poitrine de son professeur.

Trop lourd, trop chaud et trop silencieux.

Plus de tremblements.

Plus de convulsions.

Plus de respirations.

Le silence est total.

Puis en une seconde Rogue se ressaisit.

-Minerva, Poppy...

La sorcière acquiesce puis fait apparaître son Patronus qui déjà file vers les étages.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard Pomfresh est dans l'antre, le regard inquiet quand elle tombe sur la silhouette de Severus en train de chercher un pouls contre la nuque de Harry.

Elle s'installe à ses côtés, sa baguette scannant déjà son patient.

Elle secoue la tête, lance un regard qui en dit long à Dumbledore, en partage un autre avec Minerva et Severus.

-Il faut qu'il respire... Elle dit en débarrassant Harry de son simple tee-shirt.

-Anapneo ne va pas fonctionner il n'y a rien qui l'empêche de respirer. Continue Minerva.

-Parfois les technique moldues sont les meilleures. Répond Severus. Doucement il incline la tête du jeune sorcier en arrière, avant d'insuffler son propre air dans les voies respiratoires de l'adolescent.

Il n'aperçoit pas les grimaces de Ron ou de Drago ni même la main ferme que Remus pose sur l'avant-bras de Sirius quand ce dernier est prêt à se jeter sur Severus.

Il recommence une seconde fois, voit la cage thoracique de Harry se soulever, sans qu'il ne reprenne conscience pour autant.

-Severus ? Fait la voit tremblante de Poppy, ses doigts sur la nuque du jeune sorcier.

Rogue secoue la tête, reprend son air, recommence.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Et finalement Harry tousse, voudrait crier mais n'en a plus la force. Severus l'attrape, le serre contre sa poitrine en position assise, le guide.

-Respirez, Potter... une grande inspiration, une expiration...

L'adolescent se laisse guider, la tête lourde, le corps brulant.

-Trop... Trop chaud, il murmure, sa tête roulant contre le torse de Rogue.

Ce dernier regarde Poppy.

-40 degrés il y a deux minutes.

Severus soupire, puis d'un geste soulève Harry dans ses bras.

-Remus, Molly, il demande seulement avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain, les deux autres le suivent sans un mot, Lupin fermant la porte derrière eux.

-Il faut faire baisser sa température, explique Rogue.

Molly semble comprendre, elle se dirige vers la baignoire ouvre le robinet d'eau froide, Remus est à côté de Severus, enlève le pantalon de jogging, avant d'aider le professeur de potions à mettre le jeune sorcier debout.

-Potter... Commence Rogue, essayant de capter son attention mais Harry grimace seulement, grogne un peu.

-Potter... Harry... Continue Severus.

Entendre son prénom sur les lèvres de son professeur le fait ouvrir les yeux.

Surpris.

Severus cache un sourire en coin, avant d'expliquer.

-Il faut que nous fassions descendre votre température, il vous faut un bain froid...

Harry secoue la tête avec véhémence.

-Non, non, non...

Rogue sait pourquoi, l'a deviné, et il le rassure.

-Potter, ce n'est pas une punition ! Il assure, puis en regardant ses deux complices. Molly Weasley et Lupin sont ici, il ne va rien vous arriver... Il continue.

A ces mots, Harry le regarde vraiment, puis sourit un peu.

-Vraiment ? Il dit.

-Vraiment. Sourit malgré lui Rogue, tandis qu'il sent l'adolescent se pencher un peu plus vers lui, sa tête venant se perdre contre sa poitrine, comme si souvent ces derniers temps.

Il attend encore une minute, puis Molly lui fait signe que c'est prêt.

Tous les trois aident Harry à entrer dans le bain froid. Molly serrant sa main droite, Lupin se positionnant sur le rebord de la baignoire et Severus glissant sa main contre sa nuque.

Au contact de l'eau Harry se tend, arrêtant une nouvelle fois sa respiration.

-Respirez, Potter. Demande doucement Rogue, tandis qu'il immerge le jeune sorcier dans l'eau.

-Ha... Harry, frissonne l'adolescent dans une supplique.

Et Severus comprend, abdique, en sachant que s'il insiste avec son nom de famille, Harry se perdra dans un souvenir des Dursley.

Il hoche la tête, puis continue.

-Juste quelques minutes, Harry et ensuite vous pourrez encore dormir.

-Drago... Il sait... pour lui... Il est en colère...

Harry tremble, ferme les yeux, laisse sa tête reposer entièrement contre la main de Rogue.

-Je sais.

-Lu... Lucius...

-Ca va aller, Harry, Trésor, on va s'en occuper... Sourit doucement Molly en serrant sa main.

Et Harry décide de la croire. De se laisser aller dans ce bain froid qui lui fait pourtant du bien, entouré de personnes qui le protègent.

-Mieux... Il dit seulement, avant de sentir la main libre de Rogue venir verser de l'eau froide contre son front, nettoyant ses griffures et soulageant sa douleur.

Un moment le silence n'est brisé que par les sursaut du corps du jeune sorcier qui créent des vagues dans l'eau froide, mais ne perturbent ni l'adolescent, ni les adultes présents.

Finalement on frappe à la porte, Harry se tend, avant que Molly ne le rassure d'une caresse sur la main et que Severus passe une main tendre dans ses cheveux.

-Certainement Poppy, il explique.

Harry acquiesce doucement, alors que l'infirmière entre dans la salle de bain, sans un mot elle passe sa baguette au dessus de Harry, avant de se tourner vers Severus, comme si désormais c'était lui et lui seul qui devait être informé de la situation de l'adolescent.

-38,7, toujours un peu haut mais mieux, il peut sortir, elle dit un peu soulagée. Pas de magie, Monsieur Potter, pas même pour réessayer le tour que vous avez joué sur Monsieur Malfoy.

Harry lui offre un léger sourire tandis qu'il tente de se relever, Lupin et Rogue venant l'aider.

-Severus, il lui faut du repos, beaucoup de repos, je me moque des plans d'Albus, son cœur et sa respiration sont encore erratiques et sa pression sanguine bien trop élevée.

-J'ai... J'ai connu pire... Dit le jeune sorcier, tandis que Molly le frotte avec vigueur avec une serviette de bain chaude.

-Je n'en doute pas Monsieur Potter, seulement aujourd'hui votre magie ne peut pas vous aider à aller mieux, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Nom s'en est assuré ! Explique Poppy.

-Je... Je n'ai plus de magie ? Demande Harry effrayé.

-Bien sûr que si Potter. Dit Rogue un peu sèchement.

-Ce que Severus et Poppy veulent dire, Harry, reprend calmement Remus, c'est qu'il va falloir du temps pour que ton énergie magique revienne à la normale...

-Com...Combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, Harry... Avoue Pomfresh. Mais avec beaucoup de repos et des bons repas, ça devrait se résorber assez vite. Elle dit optimiste.

Harry ne dit rien, sent étrangement des larmes monter dans ses yeux, il les ferme pour ne pas qu'elles s'échappent.

Molly a terminé de le sécher, et soudain la fatigue est partout, la tristesse aussi, comme une vague immense, elle l'engloutie.

Il a brisé sa magie. La seule chose qui a toujours pris soin de lui, qui l'a toujours aidé.

Qui l'a sauvé.

Et aujourd'hui plus rien.

Juste Harry.

Celui qu'il a toujours voulu être mais en moins bien.

Et Voldemort qui n'est pas si loin.

Il sent la panique monter en lui et ne voit pas le coup de baguette de Rogue qui l'habille d'un pantalon de jogging, d'un tee-shirt et d'un sweat.

Avec toujours les Beatles.

Sa gorge se serre, sa tête tourne, mais la panique n'a pas le temps de s'installer.

Sous le regard satisfait de Molly et celui toujours un peu de surpris de Remus, il est enveloppé dans une étreinte.

Une réelle étreinte.

Une de celles qu'il a peu connu et que même Sirius ne délivre pas aussi bien.

Là contre le torse de Severus, il expire, abandonne sa panique pour se laisser bercer par la promesse qu'il n'est pas seul.

Qu'il n'est plus seul.

Il se perd dans la sensation du bras qui l'entoure, de la main contre sa nuque, puis dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

Il se perd dans cette bulle qui le sauve, et il n'a pas le temps sourire que déjà il s'endort.

* * *

Drago a une tasse de chocolat dans les mains quand il voit Severus sortir de la salle de bain, Potter endormi dans les bras.

Il le voit se diriger vers la chambre-leur chambre- et en ressortir seul laissant sa place à Poppy, Molly, Remus et Sirius.

Sans s'en rendre réellement compte il demande :

-Il va bien ?

Severus le regarde, un peu comme il l'a fait cette nuit quand il l'a questionné sur la famille de Potter.

-Il va mieux. Répond Rogue doucement, avant de prendre place dans le canapé.

Weasley et Granger sont assis dans les fauteuils qui leurs ont servi de lits, une tasse également dans les mains et les sourcils froncés.

-Il dort, assure encore Severus, vous pourrez aller vous en assurer quand Drago nous aura raconté ce qu'il a à nous dire.

Le sorcier blond acquiesce doucement, avant de croiser le regard de Dumbledore.

-Un hibou vient d'arriver Severus. Explique doucement Albus.

-C'est _Viribus_. Dit Drago en tremblant un peu.

Rogue se retourne, voit le hibou noir qui appartient à la famille Malfoy, d'un geste il lui commande de venir.

Sans un bruit le hibou se pose sur le dossier du canapé, tend sa patte, délivre sa missive et semble disparaître dans l'antre de la cheminée.

-Ça confirme la vision de Harry. Il dit en lisant le parchemin.

-Harry ? Questionne Minerva gentiment.

Rogue l'ignore, se tourne vers Drago.

-Ils savent que tu t'es échappé, et ils lancent une battue pour te retrouver.

-Ils ne soupçonnent pas que Drago ait eu de l'aide alors ? Demande Albus.

Severus secoue la tête.

-Ils pensent qu'il a profité de l'apparition de Potter pour s'enfuir, pas l'inverse...

Dumbledore acquiesce.

-Parfait ça va dans le sens de mon plan.

-Votre plan ?

-Kingsley et Nymphadora...

-Tonks ! Intervient la jeune sorcière.

-Mes excuses, Kingsley et Tonks pensent qu'il peut fonctionner.

-Et quel est-il ce plan ? Demande Minerva.

-Severus ne va pas tarder à être appelé, certainement pour organiser la battue ayant pour but de retrouver notre jeune Drago.

Les autres écoutent, ne disent rien.

-Severus va empêcher cette battue, il va leur donner la localisation précise de l'endroit où se trouvent Drago mais aussi Harry.

-Quoi ! S'exclament Ron et Hermione.

Dumbledore lève seulement sa main.

-Ca sera une base que l'Ordre n'utilise plus, deux de nos membres s'y trouveront sous une dose de Polynectar, ainsi Severus aura renouvelé son rôle d'espion de confiance envers Tom, mais ça expliquera aussi l'absence de Drago et Harry pour les prochaines semaines...

-Les Aurors seront présents ? Demande Rogue.

-Seulement la cellule de l'Ordre. Répond Shacklebolt.

-Une quinzaine tout au plus. Continue Tonks. Si nous pouvions renvoyer un ou dix Mangemorts à Azkaban, elle sourit.

Rogue acquiesce doucement, laissant échapper un soupir.

-C'est un bon plan.

-Je le crois aussi. Sourit Albus. Drago et Harry resteront là, le temps de reprendre des forces, nous nous arrangerons avec le reste des professeurs pour qu'ils ne prennent pas de retard dans leur instruction, bien que Poppy ait insisté pour qu'ils n'emploient pas de Magie durant les prochains jours. Et je suis certain que Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley voudront bien partager leurs notes.

Les deux sorciers acquiescent, Hermione offrant même un sourire timide à Drago qui répond de la même manière.

Les choses changent vite.

Mais le jeu reste le même.

Derrière eux la porte de la nouvelle chambre s'ouvre, les quatre adultes en sortent un peu moins inquiets qu'en début de matinée.

Remus échange un regard de gratitude avec Severus qui l'accepte d'un hochement de tête avant se de tourner vers Drago.

-Hier, enfin cette nuit, tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que tu nous dise quelque chose.

Drago avale difficilement, pose sa tasse sur la table basse, puis serre ses mains ensemble avant de regarder son professeur.

-A la fin de l'été, j'ai entendu mon p... Lucius promettre mon allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au début j'étais...fier... Parce que Lucius l'était aussi, et que... enfin... je croyais que c'était ce que je voulais. Mais un soir, ils ont ramené à la maison, au Manoir, une famille de moldus. Une mère avec ses deux enfants. Et ils ont voulu que je leur fasse subir l'Endoloris.

Il s'arrête. Rien ne brise le silence et il reprend.

-Je n'ai pas... réussi. Le petit garçon, il... il était si petit... Alors _Il_ a dit que je n'était pas prêt, qu'on attendrait encore et il m'a puni.

Il s'arrête encore, tous comprennent comment il a été puni.

-J'ai dit à ma mère que je ne voulais plus devenir Mangemort, un esclave, et elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligé, qu'elle en parlerait à Lucius, qu'on trouverait quelque chose, mais Lucius n'a rien voulu savoir et... et les punitions ont continuées...  
Alors je suis devenu invisible.

-Invisible ? Questionne Minerva.

-Lucius ne voulait plus poser ses yeux sur moi et les autres s'en fichaient, alors j'ai commencé à écouter. Le Seigneurs des Ténèbres parle tout le temps. Soit à lui-même, soit à son serpent ou alors à mon père. Et il lui a donné deux missions. Des missions dont personne ne devait connaître l'existence, sauf mon père, ma mère et les Lestranges.

-Pourquoi eux ? Demande Albus.

-La famille... Répond Drago avec un sourire jaune.

-La première mission devait être le ministère et la prophétie. Devine Kingsley.

Drago approuve.

-Mère m'a expliqué le plan et c'est elle qui m'a dit où trouver le livre pour le donner à Potter.

-Pourquoi Narcissa voulait-elle que tu aides Potter ? Fait Severus.

-Parce que si Potter peut vraiment _Le_ détruire, alors on sera...libres...

Un nouveau silence, avant que Dumbledore ne s'avance vers le jeune Malfoy, les bras croisés, le regard inquiet.

-Drago qu'elle est la seconde mission ?

Le jeune sorcier se lève, va vers la chaise où se trouve son pantalon sale et ensanglanté de la veille, il en retire un papier froissé, avant de venir devant Dumbledore.

-C'est ce qui m'a valu de terminer dans le placard... _Il_ voulait me tuer, mais Lu... Lucius a dit d'attendre que c'était mieux de me faire souffrir et que de toute façon je n'avais rien entendu...

-Mais tu as entendu... Dit doucement Albus.

Drago acquiesce, tend le parchemin froissé.

-Je ne sais pas ce que dit la prophétie, mais vous n'arriverez pas à le tuer avant de détruire ça... Il explique.

Dumbledore défroisse le papier, fronce les sourcils devant la liste hétéroclite d'objets. Cinq au total.

-Qu'est ce que ?...

-C'est les seuls dont je suis certain, peut-être qu'il y en a plus...

-Drago que sont-ils ? Demande Rogue qui a saisi le parchemin.

-Des Horcruxes...

Et l'espoir se fait plus mince.

 _A suivre._

 **NdA** **: Bon bah finalement j'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter et vous avez été tellement adorable sur le dernier chapitre que voilà le nouveau:)))**


	13. Destiné

_13._

Des Horcruxes. Une légende parmi les légendes. Un acte horrible, immoral, une torture sans nom.

Finalement tout ce qui pourrait décrire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Découper son âme.

La trancher.

Pas une fois mais cinq. Peut-être plus.

Il sent son estomac se révulser, lui le Mangemort, et dans son salon les autres font de même.

Immortel. Le Mage noir s'est rendu immortel ou presque.

Severus voudrait hurler.

Reste silencieux.

Quelque part dans sa tête une voix lui murmure de prendre Drago, Harry et de partir, de s'enfuir.

De laisser la torture, la chasse et tous les malheurs qui vont en découler à d'autres.

Qu'importe la prophétie.

Qu'importe l'espionnage.

Mais il ne fait rien.

Bien sûr.

Parce qu'il sait ce que le règne de Voldemort signifie.

Il l'a déjà vécu, en a fait partie même.

De la terreur.

Il serre les dents et regarde vers la porte fermée de la chambre qui est apparue dans ses quartiers.

Il connait la prophétie, entière, Albus lui a montré son souvenir quand il a juré de protéger Harry.

Il sait le destin de l'adolescent, de l'enfant vraiment, qui se trouve derrière cette porte.

Et il serre les poings.

-Monsieur, fait soudain la voix d'Hermione en regardant Dumbledore. Que sont ces Horcruxes, je ne crois pas en avoir déjà entendu parler.

Dumbledore sourit, un peu tristement.

-Il serait très dur pour vous, Miss Granger de trouver un ouvrage qui parle des Horcruxes...

Sur leurs fauteuils les trois plus jeunes sorciers se sont redressés, écoutent, attentifs.

-Ce sont des artefacts d'une immenses magie noire, car pour les créer il faut succomber à l'acte le plus terrible qu'il soit...

-Le meurtre, comprend Granger.

-En effet... Acquiesce Dumbledore.

-On connait tous l'affection particulière, du vieux serpent, pour ce genre d'acte. Intervient Sirius. Qu'en fait-il ensuite de ces Hor-choses.

-Une partie de l'âme de Voldemort est ancrée dans ces objets. Cinq, si on en croit la liste que notre jeune Drago nous a apporté. Je suppose donc qu'il les a caché, ou qu'il essaye encore de la faire...

Le silence est assourdissant.

Contre toute attente c'est Remus qui le brise.

-Si je comprends bien, pour venir à bout de Vous-Savez-Qui, il va falloir aller à la chasse de ses morceaux d'âme qu'il a certainement pris soin de cacher dans des endroits inaccessibles.

-Il semblerait...

-Tout ça sans l'aide du Ministère, en essayant de contrer l'influence d'Ombrage à Poudlard et en protégeant Harry et Drago ? Continue Minerva

Albus acquiesce.

-Ça pourrait prendre des années Albus ! S'insurge Molly.

-Oh, j'en ai bien conscience, mais j'ai aussi plus d'un tour dans mon sac, il dit en regardant Hermione, l'expression est-elle la bonne ?

Elle sourit un peu en approuvant. Il continue.

-Le Ministère ne va pas tarder à m'évincer, Kingsley et moi-même sommes conscients de cette fatalité, cependant ça pourrait être une aubaine aujourd'hui, je pourrais commencer à chercher où trouver ces Horcruxes. Sans compter Severus...

Sirius grogne, mais le professeur n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoique soit, soudain une douleur brûle son avant-bras.

Sans un mot, il se lève, file vers sa chambre, revient avec sac qu'on pourrait croire militaire.

-Je serai de retour pour le festin. Il dit en regardant Dumbledore, puis se tournant vers Tonks. Assurez-vous que le plan soit en place.

La sorcière acquiesce.

Rogue hésite une seconde, se tourne vers Minerva, ouvra la bouche, mais elle le devance, comprenant.

-Je vais rester là.

Il lui offre un hochement de tête, soulagé, puis disparaît dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

* * *

Ils ne sont pas nombreux. Seulement le cercle proche.

Bellatrix.

Lucius.

Rodolphus.

Rabastan.

Walden.

Augustus.

Et lui.

Leur Maitre n'a pas l'air en colère et c'est souvent là qu'il est le plus dangereux. Le manque de colère signifie le besoin de réponses.

Des réponses claires. Vraies.

Et rapides.

C'est par lui que ça commence.

-Severus... Dit Voldemort en s'approchant du Maitre des Potions. Harry Potter a disparu. Drago Malfoy s'est enfui et toi que sais-tu ?

-Je sais où les trouver mon Maitre.

L'effet est immédiat. Autour de lui le cercle se tend.

Une excitation teintée de peur.

Bellatrix déjà a un rire mauvais coincé dans la gorge.

-Tu le sais ?... Questionne le Mage noir, douteux, Nagini encerclant presque les chevilles de Severus.

S'il ment ou si l'information est mauvaise il souffrira.

Le reste du cercle aussi.

-Je le sais Maitre, mais il faudra agir vite, Potter et... Drago sont mal en point, faibles, l'endroit où Dumbledore les a cachés n'est que temporaire, ensuite il les mettra sous le charme Fidelitas, et deviendra sans aucun doute le Gardien du secret.

Voldemort semble sourire ou grincer des dents.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Dans le Comté de Bristol à la frontière du Wittshire, Maitre.

-Pourquoi si loin ?

-C'est une vieille base de l'Ordre, Dumbledore ne veut éveiller la curiosité de personne.

-Ce pauvre fou...Rookwood, Macnair, allez vérifier cette information, je veux des détails, précis.

Les deux hommes s'inclinent sans un mot avant de disparaître.

Il ne leur faut qu'une vingtaine de minutes à peine pour apparaître de nouveau.

Déjà ils s'agenouillent attrape la robe de leur Maitre et racontent sans jamais rencontrer son regard.

-Nous les avons vus, Maitre, ils sont là-bas tous les deux. Une maison sans importance mais il y a des Aurors et des boucliers de protection. Enormément.

-Qu'avez-vous vu ? Grogne leur Maitre.

-Potter est inconscient, il... il y avait des médecins de St Mungo's, Malfoy nous ne l'avons qu'aperçu mais lui aussi était soutenu par des Aurors... Nous n'avons pas pu nous approcher de peur de nous faire repérer...

-La peur... Tu as eu peur Walden ? Toi aussi Augustus ?

-Maitre...

- _Endoloris !_

Rookwood s'écroule le premier, Macnair est le suivant.

La torture ne dure pas, après tout il a eu son information.

Les deux sous-fifres se relèvent, regagnent leur place dans le cercle, Voldemort rappelle Nagini, laisse Rogue libre, pour le moment.

-Nous laisserons donc, l'Elu et le traitre tranquille pour le moment, je veux savoir quand ils seront déplacés Severus, et je veux surtout savoir quand ce sénile de Dumbledore les autorisera à revenir à Poudlard... C'est là que nous actionnerons notre plan...

Le silence.

Apparemment personne n'est au courant du plan.

C'est Bellatrix qui a le courage de demander.

-Notre plan, Maitre ?

Voldemort caresse doucement Nagini, le serpent ce tordant dans ses mains, s'enroulant sur ses épaules avant de revenir à ses côtés.

Il sourit.

-Notre plan Bella est de détruire tout ce qu'a construit Albus Dumbledore. C'est de remettre à leur place tous ces Sang-Mélés et ces Sang-De-Bourbes. Notre plan mes amis c'est d'attaquer Poudlard, et de tuer Dumbledore...

Il y a une seconde de silence avant que les Mangemorts n'explosent de joie.

D'enthousiasme.

Et de soif de pouvoir

Voldemort lève sa main et le silence revient, les sourires restent là bien en place même quand il fait un pas vers Severus.

-Et à ce moment là quand mon plan sera si parfait que la seule issue sera la victoire, alors je veux Potter et ce traitre de Drago. Je les veux à mes pieds tandis que je anéantirai Dumbledore. Ensuite... Il s'arrête rit, glace le sang de Rogue puis termine. Ensuite je les tuerai, longuement...

Les cris et les rires reprennent, Severus sourit en coin, bloquant de toutes ses forces son esprit, malgré les images incessantes des deux adolescents qui s'y bousculent.

-Je les veux vivants Severus, je les veux forts et prêts pour la bataille. Alors débrouille-toi mais deviens leur gardien, leur protecteur. Vas où t'enverra Dumbledore pour les protéger mais je veux tuer Harry Potter au sommet de sa gloire. Comme son mentor. Drago ne sera qu'un bonus...

-Bien Maitre, abdique Rogue, soulagé presque, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres viennent de le sommer de faire ce qu'il espère fournir.

De la sécurité.

Et des soins.

-Bella, Lucius, vous restez, Severus, toi aussi, les autres vous êtes remerciés. Restez sur vos gardes mais ne faites rien, surveiller la prophétie, mais pas d'actions. Restons tranquille pour le moment. Laissons les croire que nous sommes encore faibles...

Il y a murmure d'approbation avant qu'ils ne soient plus que quatre.

Trois servants et un Maitre.

-Quedevert ! Grince Jedusor.

Dans un coin un rat couine avant de s'approcher, peureux et de se transformer en un homme presque chauve, rondouillard et sale.

-Mai..Maitre ?... Il dit en s'agenouillant, ses petits yeux plissés, son nez sniffant de manière incessante.

-L'as-tu trouver ? Demande Voldemort.

-Pas encore Maitre, mais... mais j'ai une piste près de Nice...

-Je ne veux pas de piste, Quedevert, je la veux elle. Je veux son cou dans ma main pour le lui briser...

-O...Oui Maitre, mais peut-être que...que Lu... Lucius...

-Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve Maitre, si je le savais je vous la livrerai...infâme traitresse.

-Humm, tu sais qu'il ne te reste plus aucune chance Lucius. D'abord mon journal, puis ton épouse et désormais ton fils... La fin semble proche, la dynastie Malfoy s'effrite et se meurt.

-Je les tuerai, Maitre, tous les deux...

-Humm, nous verrons Lucius, nous verrons... Quand est-il du reste Quedevert ?

-En sécurité Maitre, Bella s'est assurée que les Gobelins ne soupçonnent rien.

-Parfait.

Puis le mage noir se tourne vers Rogue.

-Sais-tu ce que sont des Horcruxes Severus ?

-Seulement la théorie qui les entoure Maitre.

Voldemort, « _hum_ » doucement, en s'asseyant sur un trône improvisé au milieu du hall du Manoir.

Lentement il caresse Nagini, la chérie, la protège presque.

-Si je ne suis pas mort ce soir là, c'est parce que mes Horcruxes m'ont sauvé.

-Vos Horcruxes, Maitre ?

-Je suis puissant Severus, terriblement puissant et j'ai créé l'immortalité.

Il rit tandis que Nagini s'enroule sur ses épaules.

-J'ai créé six Horcruxes et tu sais ce que l'on doit faire pour les créer, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

-Je le sais.

-Lucius en a gaspillé un, mais depuis ma réapparition je me suis donné pour mission de protéger ceux qui ne le sont pas assez et j'ai besoin de toi.

-Je ne vis que pour vous servir.

-Je le sais, mon fidèle serviteur, je le sais.

Il y a un silence, une hésitation incertaine encore qui retient Voldemort de tout dévoiler.

Puis il se décide.

-Trois de ces Horcruxes sont inatteignables. J'en suis certain. Le journal n'est plus, Bella et Quedevert se sont occupés d'en protéger un et je voudrais que tu trouves le dernier. Que tu le retrouves devrais-je dire.

-Où est-il Maitre ?

-A Poudlard, dans un endroit spécial, un endroit que seuls ceux qui le désirent vraiment peuvent découvrir.

Rogue comprend.

-Tu connais cet endroit Severus ?

-Oui Maitre.

-Bien, tu devras trouver un objet appartenant Rowena Serdaigle, il sera là-bas, caché. Trouve-le et garde-le. Précieusement.

-Je le ferai Maitre.

-J'en suis sûr.

Il sourit, ses dents grises et pointues apparaissant furtivement avant qu'il ne disparaisse sans un bruit.

Aucun.

* * *

C'est un chaos étrangement silencieux mais désormais connu qui l'accueille.

Il s'est débarrassé de son attirail de Mangemort sur le chemin du cachot et ne porte qu'un pantalon noir et une chemise de la même couleur quand il entre dans ses appartements.

Albus et Minerva sont encore là, tous les deux accroupis près du sofa, semblant essayer de calmer Harry.

Severus soupire.

Potter est devenu Harry et s'il se savait perdu, maintenant il en est certain.

Il ne sait pas vraiment comment s'est arrivé, mais désormais il ne peut plus faire marche arrière.

N'en a même pas l'envie.

Drago est toujours sur son fauteuil. Le front en sueur, les lèvres un peu trop bleutées, la main de Minerva dans la sienne, il semble être endormi.

Mais pas paisiblement.

Le reste de l'Ordre n'est plus là.

Et il est soulagé.

Sentant sa présence McGonagall relève la tête, croise son regard avant de poser sa main libre sur l'épaule d'Albus.

Le directeur quitte Harry des yeux pour trouver Rogue.

-Il s'est réveillé en hurlant. Il vous cherchait. Il semblerait qu'il ne puisse plus bloquer les visions, ni la panique. Explique tristement Dumbledore. Son énergie est trop faible.

Severus comprend, s'approche.

-Drago ? Il demande avant de venir s'assoir sur le rebord du sofa, tandis que Minerva et Albus lui laissent la place.

-Poppy nous a prévenu que son taux d'oxygène serait variable durant les prochains jours, dû à sa blessure au poumon. La fièvre est à surveiller, pour ne pas basculer vers une infection. Explique McGonagall libérant doucement sa main avant d'envelopper Drago plus profondément dans le plaid de laine.

Rogue passe une main rapide sur le front du sorcier blond, fronce un peu les sourcils avant de faire venir une potion contre la fièvre.

-Laissez-le dormir pour le moment. Insiste Dumbledore.

Rogue acquiesce avant de se tourner vers Harry, tremblant, convulsant, presque, pas endormi mais les yeux fermés, les traits tirés, les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés.

-Potter... Il commence doucement.

L'adolescent secoue la tête, desserre ses dents.

-Ha.. Harry... Il dit dans un souffle.

Severus expire.

Dumbledore insiste.

-J'ai essayé de bloquer les visions à sa place, mais j'ai bien peur que sa magie restante soit hostile à toute autre énergie magique.

-Comment expliquer que le lien entre le Seigneur de Ténèbres et Potter fonctionne encore.

-C'est la question que je me suis posé également. Répond Dumbledore. Et grâce aux éléments apportés par le jeune Drago, je pense avoir un début de réponse.

Doucement il écarte les cheveux du jeune sorcier et vient de son pouce effleurer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Albus ? Questionne Minerva.

Mais le vieux sorcier secoue seulement la tête.

-Plus tard, mes amis, plus tard. Il faut que je sois certain. Les choses... Les choses changent, elles bougent et le destin reste fébrile.

Rogue secoue la tête, puis d'un geste de baguette fait apparaître le pot de baume bleu désormais si familier.

Doucement il amène Harry vers lui, le sorcier grogne sous la douleur du mouvement avant de se laisser aller contre le torse de son professeur. Il ne l'aide pas, trop épuisé, quand Severus enlève son tee-shirt. Il frissonne malgré le feu qui brûle à pleine bûches dans la cheminée.

-Tout va bien, le rassure Rogue sans y faire vraiment attention.

-Je... J'ai... Tente Harry.

-Je sais, Potter, je sais. Assure le Maitre des Potions en allongeant de nouveau l'adolescent. Sa main gauche restant un moment contre sa nuque tendue et suante.

-Ha... Harry... Demande encore le sorcier.

Rogue ne répond pas, ouvre le pot puis étale le baume sur la cage thoracique du sorcier blessé. Meurtri.

Avant de relater un autre récit. Une autre terreur.

-Il y en a six. Commence Severus.

Minerva s'est assise dans « son fauteuil », Dumbledore est toujours debout aux côtés du professeur de Potions.

-Six Horcruxes. Cinq, en fait le journal de Jedusor en était un.

Dumbledore acquiesce doucement.

-Il était sur la liste que nous a fourni Drago. Le journal, une coupe, une bague, un médaillon et un diadème.

-Il en existe un sixième. Un que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense extrêmement bien protégé comme deux autres qu'il pense inaccessible et en sécurité.

-Des pistes pour les deux restants ?

-L'un se trouve ici à Poudlard. Je suis chargé de le trouver et d'en prendre soin. L'autre a été confié aux soins de Bellatrix et de Queudevert...

-Pettigrew ? Fait Minerva surprise. C'est inattendu.

-Son rôle dans la résurrection de notre Maitre lui a permis d'entrer dans le cercle restreint.

-Pas... Pas votr' Maitr... Rétorque la voix fatiguée de Harry, sa main venant se poser sur celle désormais immobile de Rogue sur son torse.

-Essayez de dormir... Répond seulement Severus.

Harry secoue la tête, tremblant de nouveau, alors comme plus tôt Severus le relève, l'habille de nouveau du tee-shirt puis fait venir le sweat qu'il imagine être resté dans la nouvelle chambre.

Quand il a terminé, il ne le rallonge pas. Le soulève seulement un peu afin de s'installer confortablement dans le sofa. Harry se recroqueville, laisse sa tête contre le torse de son professeur, tandis que Dumbledore dépose un plaid sur ses jambes.

Le festin de retour est dans moins six heures.

Il a le temps de faire s'endormir le jeune sorcier, sans magie. Comme sa mère faisait avec lui.

Eileen.

Après les colères de Tobias.

Les cris.

L'alcool.

Et les coups parfois.

Alors il l'encercle de ses bras, une main venant contre sa nuque son pouce y dessinant des cercles doux et l'autre dans ses cheveux, contre son front, passant et repassant, pour lui assurer qu'il n'est pas seul.

Qu'on le protège.

Qu'on veille sur lui.

Harry soupire, sans peine et avec abandon, il s'enfonce encore contre le corps de cet homme qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il pensait détester.

-Tout va bien, répète Severus. Il n'est plus là. Il ne peut pas venir...

Et dans sa tête résonne la voix de sa mère.

Et l'espoir de jours meilleurs.

 _A suivre._

 ** _NdA : Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu pas mal de changement dans ma vie, plus un magnifique voyage à NY. Mais me revoilà. A très vite pour la suite et encore merci pour tous vos mots sublimes et touchants :)_**


	14. Trouvé

**NdA: /!\ Ce chapitre navigue entre deux espaces temporels. Les paragraphes en italiques font partis du récit qui a mené les protagonistes à leur présent sur l'île.**

 **Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires et à très vite pour la suite (promis l'angst s'arrête bientôt:) )**

 _14._

Il regarde les vagues se briser sur le sable. Inlassablement. Elles s'écrasent et se reforment.

Encore.

Quelque part une mouette, un goéland peut-être, laisse échapper un cri.

Il soupire, amène sa tasse pleine de café noir à ses lèvres et se délecte de la chaleur qu'elle insuffle à son corps.

Derrière lui, il entend le bruissement des pages d'un livre que l'on tourne. Mais surtout le silence.

Il ne regarde pas vers le salon.

Son cœur est trop lourd, lourd de ne savoir comment les aider.

Tous les deux.

Albus a pensé que ça serait une solution.

Eriskay.

Petite ile perdue en mer d'Ecosse, devenue leur refuge.

Leur dernière chance presque.

Non, il ne faut pas qu'il pense comme ça.

Il doit seulement réussir à leur montrer que tout n'est pas fini.

Trouver l'étincelle.

Celle qui s'est éteinte bousculée par trop de vents.

Trop de bourrasques.

Il ne termine pas sa tasse, la pause sur la table de fer forgé de la véranda et se dirige vers le salon.

Harry est sur le canapé, enfouie sous deux plaids, il regarde le feu bruler dans la cheminée. Ses yeux hagards, comme souvent, sa silhouette émaciée et son corps tremblant.

Severus lui sourit, et le jeune sorcier tend une main vers son protecteur.

Il vient, se place sur le bord du canapé, laisse sa main libre passer dans les cheveux mal coiffés et le rassure, encore, encore, encore.

-Tout va bien, il dit doucement. Tout va bien.

Harry, serre sa main, avec la force qu'il lui reste, puis ferme les yeux.

Rogue reste une minute encore avec lui, sa main passant et repassant dans ses cheveux, son pouce caressant la cicatrice toujours enflammée désormais.

-Il a dormi cette nuit ? Il demande en regardant Drago, qui lit sur un fauteuil, l'air absent, les yeux cernés également.

Le jeune garçon blond secoue la tête.

Severus soupire.

-As-tu dormi ?

Autre négation de tête.

-Avec des mots Drago ?

Troisième négation.

Et énième soupire.

Il se lève, replace le plaid autour de Draco, vérifie la fièvre qui ne cesse de venir et de partir, l'infection de ses poumons ne se laissant pas abattre.

Comme tout le reste de leurs démons.

Un peu plus d'une semaine qu'ils sont ici, dans ce refuge, cachés de tous.

Des bons et des mauvais.

Albus connait l'endroit, Minerva aussi, mais les autres... Les autres doivent seulement croire la bonne parole de Dumbledore.

Tout va bien doit-il leur dire.

Un mensonge.

Pour rassurer, c'est vrai.

Mais faux néanmoins.

Drago... Drago ne parle pas, ne parle plus, ne lutte pas ou plus ou si peu contre la brûlure qui consume ses poumons. Par vagues.

De bons et de mauvais jours.

Et il ne dit rien.

Lit, se lève, grignote puis reste dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, des livres s'entassant sur les accoudoirs.

Ses yeux parfois quittent les lignes des ouvrages pour venir sur la silhouette tout aussi mal en point de Harry.

Comme pour s'assurer qu'il va bien.

Ou pas trop mal.

Et qu'il est encore là.

Rogue pourrait sourire à l'idée de cette drôle de relation qui s'est nouée entre les deux adolescents.

Si vite.

Si facilement.

Ancrée déjà dans leurs attitudes et leurs faits et gestes.

Puisqu'ils ne parlent pas.

Ou si peu.

Ils ne dorment pas, aussi.

L'un de peur, l'autre de souvenirs.

Les nuits inter-changeant les raisons de leurs insomnies.

Et de leurs cauchemars.

Harry... Harry tremble, perd du poids, ne dort pas de peur de se lier au Seigneur de Ténèbres et se laisse engloutir par la panique plusieurs fois par jour.

Les mots, comme Drago l'ont déserté.

Une nuit quand il a plongé encore une fois contre son gré, dans l'esprit tordu de Jedusor pour assister à la scène qui a fait taire son ami.

Qui l'a brisé un peu plus.

Severus secoue la tête avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer un déjeuner que lui seul mangera.

Ou presque.

Il soupire, se demande comment Dumbledore peut croire qu'il peut aider ces deux garçons.

Comment Voldemort peut le croire aussi.

Les rendre forts.

Vaillant.

Des guerriers.

Eux qui ne sont plus que des enfants.

Des enfants perdus.

Mais après tout Qui d'autres ?

Dumbledore a perdu leur confiance.

Black a presque fait la même chose avec Harry.

Lupin a les pleines Lunes et Minerva doit contrer Ombrage.

Il ne reste que lui, son âme torturée, son passé douteux et ses sentiments enfouis.

Que lui.

Il pose le couteau, sa tête se baissant sur le poids de la mission qu'il ne pense pas pouvoir réussir.

Moins plus moins plus moins, fait toujours moins.

Et leur trio n'est que ça.

Des moins en puissance.

Moins envie de croire.

Moins envie de parler.

Moins envie de manger.

Moins envie de vi...

Non, il s'arrête.

Ça ne fait qu'une semaine.

Il leur faut seulement un signe d'espoir.

Un petit quelque chose.

Une lueur.

Près de la cheminée du coin de l'oeil, il voit le mouvement vif de Drago qui se lève, il relève la tête, le sorcier blond a déjà son regard dans le sien et sur le canapé, Harry n'arrive déjà plus à respirer.

Les légumes attendront.

La lueur d'espoir aussi.

Et lui se bat pour qu'il reste un demain, tandis que sa tête rejoue une énième fois les évènements qu'ils les ont amené ici.

* * *

 _Severus passe une main lasse contre son front, tandis qu'une migraine semble s'installer contre son crâne._

 _Il soupire et ne trouve même pas de joie à se remémorer les regards effrayés des Gryffondors de deuxième année quand il leur a donné le sujet du devoir qu'ils devront lui rendre au prochain cours._

 _Il a trop de choses dans la tête._

 _Et dans le cœur aussi, s'il est un peu honnête avec lui-même._

 _Albus n'a toujours pas réussi à convaincre Slughorn de prendre sa place, pour qu'il se concentre sur les besoins de Harry et Drago._

 _Ombrage est sur son dos pour savoir s'il ne connait pas l'endroit où ont disparu les deux adolescents, mettant en péril le fait que les deux sorciers résident encore dans ses quartiers._

 _Le Ministère est aux portes de Poudlard._

 _A en croire la rumeur chez les Mangemorts, Dumbledore devrait être évincé avant les vacances de Pâques, si ce n'est plus tôt._

 _Et enfin le Seigneur des Ténèbres est furieux._

 _Extrêmement furieux._

 _D'une part Severus n'est toujours pas le protecteur officiel de Drago et Harry qui semblent désormais avoir disparu des radars de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._

 _L'Horcruxe caché dans la salle sur demande semble être justement très bien caché, puisque Rogue n'a pu encore mettre la main dessus. Tout comme Narcissa Malfoy qui n'a pas encore réapparu._

 _Autant dire que l'année commence plutôt très mal._

 _Severus frissonne encore sous le souvenir des Endoloris que le cercle proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres a dû subir il y a deux jours de cela._

 _Et voilà que pour clôturer le tout il a dû se résoudre à laisser Lupin et Black envahir ses quartiers pour surveiller ses deux clandestins._

 _Poppy a insisté, au vu de leur état de santé, sur le fait de ne pas les laisser seuls._

 _Molly était là hier, Tonks le jour d'avant mais aujourd'hui seuls les deux anciens Maraudeurs étaient disponibles._

 _A son grand désespoir._

 _Et à raison aussi, si la tension présente dans ses appartements quand il y entre est une indication de comment s'est déroulée l'après-midi._

 _-Drago ? Demande Severus en voyant la posture tendue et rigide de l'adolescent. Harry n'est pas dans la pièce. Black a les bras croisés et le regard féroce, il est face à Drago tandis que Lupin aux côtés du jeunes sorcier blond semble être en colère contre son vieil ami._

 _-Severus, commence Remus, je suis désolé..._

 _Rogue serre les dents, ne regarde pas le loup garou mais demande silencieusement des réponses à l'héritier des Malfoys._

 _Drago s'avance vers son professeur, ses yeux jetant une dernière fois un regard noir au cousin de sa mère._

 _-Cet imbécile a pensé qu'il serait intelligent de montrer à Potter des souvenirs d'adolescence. Il explique en montrant Sirius d'un signe de tête négligé._

 _-Des souvenirs d'adolescence ? Questionne Severus, ses yeux quittant Drago pour venir croiser ceux de Lupin._

 _-Un souvenir en particulier à vrai dire, celui où Lily a voulu prendre ta défense... Durant notre cinquième année..._

 _Et Rogue comprend._

 _Il se souvient._

 _Et son estomac se tord._

 _Ses yeux se ferment._

 _Sang-de-Bourbe._

 _Sang-de-Bourbe._

 _Sang-de..._

 _La voix de Remus le ramène au présent._

 _-Je ne savais pas, Severus, je..._

 _Mais il ne peut pas finir, Rogue a déjà sa main autour du cou de Sirius, leurs baguettes levées._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange Black, pour que tu en sois arrivé à vouloir ruiner le peu de réconfort que trouves ton filleul ? Il demande sa main se serrant contre la glotte de son vieil ennemi._

 _-Tu es mon problème, grince Sirius. Tu l'as toujours été, et je ne te laisserai pas Harry... Tu ne réussiras pas à l'embrouiller... J'ai... j'ai laissé Regulus tomber dans ton piège, mais pas Harry..._

 _Au nom du frère de Sirius, Severus relâche sa pression, ses sourcils se fronçant plus encore, il fait un pas en arrière, sa baguette pointée contre la jugulaire de l'autre sorcier._

 _-Laisse Regulus où il est Black, si quelqu'un est coupable de son déclin c'est ta mère et peut-être aussi ton abandon._

 _Il s'avance, sa baguette appuyant carrément contre la peau de Sirius._

 _-Mais tu es habitué à abandonner les gens, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? D'abord Regulus, puis James, confiant une unique mission à un lâche et enfin Harry. Le laissant avec Pétunia pour aller tuer Pettigrew, restant dans ta cellule pendant douze ans, tandis que ton filleul était affamé et battu dans un placard si petit qu'on ne peut ni s'asseoir, ni s'allonger. Vraiment tu es un modèle de fidélité et de maturité._

 _-Ferme-là Rogue ! Hurle Sirius son poing s'abattant sur la mâchoire du Maitre des Potions._

 _-Sors de chez-moi... Grogne Severus en sa main venant contre sa mandibule douloureuse._

 _-Je veux Harry... Répond Black._

 _-Sirius, prévient Remus, tu en as fait assez pour aujourd'hui._

 _-Je veux mon filleul, Remus, je ne le laisserais pas une minute de plus avec ce pervers déjanté, sans compter cette petit crapule, il dit en pointant Drago._

 _-Il ne veut pas vous voir. Sourit Drago méchamment._

 _-Tu mens... Répond Sirius, en faisant un pas vers la chambre des deux jeunes sorciers._

 _D'un mouvement rapide et gracieux le sorcier blond vient se positionner sur son chemin. Remus arrivant à ses côtés._

 _-Ça suffit Patmol ! Harry n'a pas besoin de ça, il est en sécurité ici, et tu l'as entendu toi-même, il ne veut rien à faire avec toi. Pour le moment. Si tu veux que cette situation ne soit que temporaire, peut-être devrais-tu commencer par traiter les gens qui lui veulent du bien avec respect._

 _Sans un autre mot pour son ami, il l'attrape par la manche et le pousse vers la porte, il se retourne une dernière fois vers Rogue et Drago avant de l'ouvrir._

 _-Harry... Il soupire, Harry ne va pas très bien, Albus était là quand nous sommes arrivés, sa Pensive également, c'est comme ça que Sirius a pu montrer le souvenir à Harry. Je suis désolé Severus, sincèrement...Il... Il ne semble pas être prêt à nous pardonner mais si vous pouviez... si l'un de vous pouvait lui dire que... Dites lui que je suis désolé..._

 _Rogue ne bouge pas mais Drago acquiesce doucement._

 _Alors dans un dernier long soupir Remus ouvre la porte, pousse son compère en le sommant de devenir sa forme animale et quitte sans autre mot les appartements du professeur de Potions laissant derrière lui le souvenir amer d'un après-midi d'été en 1976._

 _Quand la porte se referme enfin, Drago soupire de soulagement, sa silhouette se détendant instantanément et la fatigue arrivant par vagues._

 _Rogue le voit, s'avance vers lui, pose ses mains sur les épaule de l'adolescent et demande._

 _-Que s'est-il passé cet après-midi Drago ?_

 _Le jeune sorcier fronce les sourcils, puis s'asseyant dans ce qui est désormais son fauteuil, il explique doucement, la voix tremblante d'épuisement_

 _-Dumbledore est arrivé, juste avant Lupin et Black, il a dit qu'il devait parler à Potter, qu'il n'avait plus le temps d'attendre, avec Ombrage et le Ministère... Potter voulait attendre que tu reviennes et puis il était à moitié endormi... Mais le directeur a insisté et il lui a montré un souvenir, je ne sais pas quoi ils étaient ici et j'ai dû aller dans notre chambre. Dumbledore a dit que c'était la décision de Potter de partager sa découverte avec moi ou pas. Ça a duré, vingt minutes tout au plus, mais quand Dumbledore est parti Potter était déjà agité, paniqué. Puis les deux autres sont arrivés et il a semblé se calmer, alors je les ai laissés et je suis allé lire. Et ensuite, ça devait faire un peu plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient là, il y a eu des cris. Lupin hurlait sur Black, puis Potter a débarqué dans la chambre, et il s'est enfermé dans le placard ? J'ai essayé de demander ce qu'il se passait mais il n'a rien répondu..._

 _Il s'arrête, regarde Severus, et ajoute un peu inquiet._

 _-Je ne sais pas comment il va Sev, mais quand j'ai voulu entrer et que j'ai dit « Potter »... Il... Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus de ce nom..._

 _Rogue soupire, secoue la tête, se dirige vers la porte de la chambre des deux adolescents, il veut l'ouvrir, mais n'y parvient pas._

 _-Je l'ai bloqué... Explique Drago en baillant, tremblant un peu maintenant que la fatigue est partout._

 _-On avait dit pas de magie Drago... Grogne doucement Severus, en venant vers le fils de son ancien ami._

 _-Il le fallait, il voulait le prendre, l'emmener... Ses yeux se ferment. Rogue attrape un plaid, couvre Drago, laisse sa main se perdre sur son front chaud, voit la respiration saccadée du sorcier._

 _-Plus de magie, monsieur Malfoy... Insiste Severus._

 _Drago acquiesce, puis murmure doucement._

 _-C'était quoi ce souvenir ?_

 _-Une erreur..._

* * *

 _D'un coup de baguette la porte s'ouvre, laisse apparaître la chambre rangée et silencieuse des deux garçons. Ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps de se l'approprier mais déjà des posters de Quidditch, des livres de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et de potions ainsi que quelques photos s'éparpillent dans la pièce._

 _Au bout des deux lits des tee-shirts des Beatles sont pliés et Severus pense une seconde qu'il va falloir qu'il organise un voyage express à Londres si les deux sorciers continuent de lui « emprunter » sa garde robe nocturne._

 _Le pas décidé il avance vers le placard du fond, la main sur la poignée, il se souvient de ce que lui a dit Drago._

 _-Harry ? Il demande la voix calme, si ce n'est un peu anxieuse._

 _C'est le silence qui lui répond, mais pendant une minute seulement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée et qu'un adolescent enragé se jette sur lui. Trouvant dans sa rage, une force qu'il n'a plus._

 _Et pour la seconde fois en moins d'une heure Rogue reçoit un autre coup de poing dans la mâchoire, avant que Harry ne les abatte dans un rythme de tambour contre son torse._

 _-Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste !... Il hurle sa voix roque déjà, d'avoir dû trop crier plus tôt. Sa respiration haletante et ses membres tremblants._

 _Mais sa colère est la plus forte._

 _-Je déteste Voldemort et..._

 _-Potter !_

 _-Je déteste VOLDEMORT ! Et je déteste Potter et Black et Lupin et leurs plaisanteries débiles et méchantes et... Je déteste Dumbledore et sa prophétie et ma vie et vous..._

 _-Harry... Essaye encore Severus, tandis que sur son torse les poings ont arrêté de frapper._

 _Mais le jeune sorcier secoue la tête il n'a pas fini._

 _-Je vous déteste de lui avoir dit ça, et je vous déteste de l'avoir laissée partir, et d'avoir rapporté la prophétie à Vold..._

 _-Harry !_

 _-Et je les déteste d'être morts, qu'ils aient choisi Pettigrew et qu'elle ne vous ait pas pardonné et...et..._

 _Il s'arrête._

 _N'a plus d'air, plus de force et plus d'envie._

 _Il s'écroule mais des bras le rattrapent comme si souvent, l'accompagnent sur la moquette de la chambre, le laissent poser sa tête contre le torse qu'il matraquait il y a encore quelques minutes._

 _Severus entend les râles qui s'échappent de la bouche de Harry, il voudrait le serrer plus fort, mais n'en fait rien ne sait pas si il en a encore le droit._

 _La réponse vient quand au bout de quelques instants l'adolescent attrape un morceau de sa robe de sorcier, s'enfouissant encore plus dans l'étreinte qui n'en est pas une de son professeur._

 _Alors Rogue l'encercle de ses bras, soulagé._

 _-Je suis désolé. Fait la voix triste et épuisée de Harry. Désolé pour ce qu'ils ont fait, et pour ce que j'ai dit et pour ma mère…_

 _-Harry... Je méritais certainement tout ce qui vient d'être dit et plus encore. Je... Plus jeune, je me suis perdu et je n'étais pas, j'étais pas un bon ami. Je ne l'étais plus..._

 _Il soupire, attrape un morceau de la couverture du lit de Drago et vient l'enrouler autour du jeune sorcier._

 _-L'histoire entre Black, votre père et moi, est plus compliquée que ce simple souvenir..._

 _-Ils étaient cruels..._

 _-Mais votre père a grandi, il s'est assagi, il est devenu... Il hésite ferme les yeux et avoue une vérité qui le ramène à ses propres choix. Il est devenu quelqu'un de bien._

 _Dans ses bras Harry ne dit rien, alors il poursuit._

 _-Black n'a pas encore totalement évolué, mais... Il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas changer, Harry, des choses qui sont ancrées trop profondément. Des blessures._

 _Contre son torse Harry secoue la tête._

 _-Vous avez changé..._

 _Rogue expire._

 _-Peut-être, mais j'ai passé quatre ans à ne pas voir qui vous étiez, et ce que vous viviez, seulement parce que vous me rappeliez les stigmates de quelques souvenirs._

 _Je ne crois pas que votre mère m'aurait pardonné aussi facilement._

 _Nouveau silence, puis._

 _-Dumbledore dit que c'est ma force._

 _-Le pardon ?_

 _Harry acquiesce._

 _-Il dit que ma capacité à... aimer, c'est ça qui m'aidera à battre Vol... Vous-Savez-Qui._

 _Rogue ne répond rien._

 _Reste là, par terre avec cet enfant qui s'est fait une place dans son cœur. Une place qui s'agrandit encore, aujourd'hui et maintenant._

 _-Je te demande pardon Harry, il dit finalement._

 _Harry relève la tête, surpris._

 _-Pardon pour la façon dont je t'ai traité, et pour ne pas avoir vu au delà de ta ressemblance avec James, et... pour avoir donné ce morceau de prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _Harry ne répond rien, repose simplement sa tête sur la poitrine de son professeur, s'enfouie dans la chaleur partagée et dans l'édredon de plumes._

 _-Je ne veux pas mourir... Il dit doucement au bout de quelques minutes._

 _-Tu ne mourras pas. Répond Severus dans une promesse, haïssant Albus de lui avoir montré la prophétie sans sa présence._

 _Mais déjà le jeune sorcier s'endort doucement, soupirant une dernière fois avant de se laisser aller au sommeil._

 _-Drago aussi a changé._

 _Et Rogue sourit presque._

* * *

 _Il est tard. La nuit est déjà bien avancée quand son bras brûle. Son Maitre l'attend._

 _Impatient._

 _Il se lève, d'un coup de baguette s'habille avant d'envoyer sa biche trouver Minerva._

 _Il a tout juste fait un pas dans sa cuisine que déjà la directrice adjointe apparaît, en pyjama, une robe de chambre enfilée à la va vite et sa baguette serrée dans sa main droite._

 _-Ils se sont endormis sans difficulté, mais ils n'ont presque rien mangé. Drago avait de la fièvre, et Harry une nausée persistance._

 _McGonagall acquiesce, comprend, enregistre les informations._

 _-La journée a été compliquée, s'ils se réveillent..._

 _-Severus... Sourit doucement sa collègue. Je vais m'en sortir. Je préviendrai Albus._

 _Le maitre des Potions hoche la tête, regarde une dernière fois la porte de la chambre où dorment les deux garçons avant de filer vers les grilles du château et de disparaître dans la nuit._

* * *

 _Elle est belle. C'est ce qui le surprend. Pas une égratignure, pas une trace de combat. Elle est imposante. Immense. Ses cheveux mi-blonds tombant avec grâce sur ses épaules, elle s'avance au milieu du cercle._

 _Quand elle est à ses côtés, sa main effleure la sienne et imperceptiblement elle y glisse un morceau de parchemin._

 _Il serre le poing, ne la regarde pas._

 _Se demande encore comment elle a su. Comment sait-elle qu'il n'appartient pas vraiment au côté sombre de cette guerre ? Et pourquoi n'a t-elle jamais rien dit ?_

 _Qu'importe._

 _C'est trop tard._

 _Elle va mourir._

 _Et elle avance encore, droite et fière, vers l'autel qui verra sa fin._

 _Lucius et Bellatrix ont déjà leurs baguettes en avant, attendant l'ordre de leur Maitre, se réjouissant de pouvoir torturer celle qui a entaché leurs noms._

 _-Narcissa... Siffle Voldemort dans un sourire faut. Enfin nous nous revoyons._

 _La sorcière ne dit rien. Reste droite, immobile._

 _-Mmmh... tu as oublié les bonnes manières... Continue le mage noir, avant de faire s'agenouiller sa prisonnière d'un geste de baguette. Tu vas mourir Narcissa, mais réjouie-toi car tu vas mourir vite..._

 _-Maitre ! S'exclament d'une même voix Lucius et Bellatrix._

 _-Silence ! Hurle leur Seigneur. Tu vas mourir vite Narcissa, et tu ne verras pas le triste dessein que je réserve à ton fils..._

 _-Vous ne le trouverez jamais... Grince la sorcière._

 _Voldemort rit. Fort._

 _-Je l'ai déjà trouvé, faible vermine qu'il est, j'attends seulement que le combat soit plus équilibré. Et quand ça sera le cas, je le torturerai, longuement. Pour ses offenses et pour les tiennes. Et toi, tu vas mourir ce soir en sachant que la souffrance que tu n'as pas subi sera celle de ton fils._

 _-Vous êtes celui qui allez mourir Voldemort, et vous ne voyez rien, nous ne savez rien, vous êtes aveuglé par un pouvoir qui n'est pas si terrible._

 _-Endoloris ! Les baguettes de Lucius, Bellatrix et Jedusor se sont enflammées d'une lueur rouge, les trois sorts venant frapper la traitresse au même moment._

 _Narcissa s'écroule, mais ne meurt pas et quand les sorts se taisent, elle regarde une seconde Severus avant de murmurer._

 _-Harry Potter sera votre perte, lui et tous ses alliés, car aucun d'eux n'a besoin d'être forcé pour venir à ses côtés._

 _Elle sourit presque, puis ferme les yeux._

 _Ne voit pas la lumière verte frapper sa poitrine._

 _Ne voit pas la mort._

 _Ni même Severus fermer les yeux._

 _Et dans un lit de Poudlard. Caché dans un donjon, un sorcier hurle, attrapant sa cicatrice, essayant désespérément d'oublier la scène qu'il vient de voir._

 _En vain._

 _Il hurle._

 _ **A suivre**_


	15. Sauvés

**NdA : Looongue suite, pour palier à mon manque de mises à jour. Merci à vous tous qui laissez des commentaires dans les moments de doutes ce sont vos mots qui donnent envie de continuer.**

 **La partie en italique se situe toujours avant Eriskay. L'histoire n'est plus du tout canon et pour répondre à certains d'entre-vous, je voulais au départ garder les couples des livres mais j'ai décidé de bousculer un peu les codes, cependant il n'y aura aucun slash HP/DM ou HP/SS ou même une romance MmcG/SS...**

 **Bonne lecture et merci encore !**

 _15._

 _C'est Albus qui l'accueille et il comprend que la nuit n'est pas terminée._

 _L'image de Narcissa semble s'être gravée dans ses pupilles._

 _Comme elle n'a pas crié, comme elle n'a pas hurlé, et comme il a fermé les yeux, après, ensuite, alors ne reste dans son iris que sa silhouette raide et ses yeux ouverts._

 _Vides._

 _Ce sont d'autres yeux, d'un bleu différent de ceux des Malfoy qui le regardent à présent._

 _Des yeux tristes._

 _Et fatigués._

 _Non, la nuit n'est pas terminée._

 _-Où... ? Commence Severus et déjà Dumbledore a les réponses._

 _-Minerva est avec Harry, dans la chambre des garçons. Il... il était difficile de le calmer, mais elle a réussi avec l'aide de Drago._

 _-Qu'a-t-il vu ?_

 _-Tout. Répond le directeur, honnête et triste._

 _-Nagini ?_

 _-Il a tout vu, Severus, je ne crois pas cependant qu'il ait tout avoué à Drago._

 _Rogue expire en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux._

 _Il voudrait se doucher puis se coucher, s'enfoncer dans ses draps frais pour oublier cette nuit._

 _Terrible nuit._

 _-Drago ?... Il demande seulement_

 _Son patron fait un pas sur le côté, laisse apparaître la silhouette du jeune sorcier, recroquevillé dans son fauteuil._

 _Les yeux ouverts._

 _Perdus._

 _-Après sa vision Harry était persuadé qu'ils allaient venir pour lui, il l'a caché dans le placard de leur chambre. Minerva a dû négocier pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne la laisse voir Drago et lui assure qu'il n'y avait pas de danger._

 _Rogue voudrait sourire. Il a vu la drôle de relation qui s'st nouée entre les deux anciens ennemis, ce lien qui semble se forger. Cette protection qu'ils se sont jurés._

 _Tacitement._

 _Mais il n'en fait rien, laisse ce sentiment de joie inaccessible et avance vers ce jeune garçon qu'il a vu grandir._

 _Entre abondance et abandon._

 _Doucement il s'accroupit, attrape les mains de Drago, les serre sans force jusqu'à ce que le sorcier blond pose ses yeux sur lui._

 _Il ne sait pas quoi dire et déjà Drago demande._

 _-Ce n'était pas un cauchemar ? Potter, il n'a pas rêvé ?_

 _Rogue secoue la tête, ferme les yeux, voit les images trop fraiches du corps de Narcissa, du serpent qui s'avance, de..._

 _-A t-il essayé ? Questionne encore l'adolescent. Lucius, a-t-il essayé de la sauver, a-t-il supplié ?_

 _Severus serre les dents voudrait lui mentir, devrait peut-être, mais il ne sait pas ce que Harry lui a dévoilé, alors il dit la vérité._

 _-Non, non il n'a pas essayé... Avoue le maitre des potions. Il se racle la gorge, continue. Je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont retrouvée, Drago, je ne sais pas si ton pèr... Si Lucius a été celui qui l'a livrée au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il n'a pas essayé de la sauver. Bellatrix non plus._

 _Drago rit jaune._

 _-Bellatrix est un monstre... mais je pensais que peut-être... Lucius..._

 _Il ne dit rien d'autre, son corps bascule en avant, sa tête se perdant contre la clavicule de son professeur. Et comme trop souvent ces derniers temps Severus se retrouve avec un adolescent en sanglots dans ses bras._

 _Mais comme Harry, Drago pleure en silence, son corps se secouant seulement sans bruit._

 _Sans cri._

 _-Il va venir, Potter avait peur, mais il va venir, il avait raison. Il va me tuer..._

 _-Drago..._

 _-Elle aurait dû revenir, elle aurait dû m'emmener avec elle, j'aurais pu... Elle m'a laissé. Il m'a mis dans ce placard et elle s'est enfuie... Elle..._

 _Il se tait, pendant longtemps reste là, Severus accroupi et lui à moitié dans ses bras._

 _Sans plus personne._

 _Ou presque._

 _-Elle n'a pensé qu'à toi Dragon, assure doucement Rogue faisant apparaître le morceau de parchemin que Narcissa a glissé dans sa paume plus tôt. D'un souffle il en change les mots écrits et le montre au jeune garçon._

 _« Sauve Drago » est inscrit de la main élégante de la mère du jeune garçon._

 _Ce n'est pas un mensonge, il l'a vu dans le dernier regard de la sorcière condamnée._

 _Elle ne l'a pas écrit._

 _Mais l'a pensé._

 _L'a juré même._

 _Alors ce n'est pas mentir, et dans ses bras doucement Drago se détend, juste un peu._

 _Derrière eux une porte s'ouvre, McGonagall apparaît, les sourcils froncés, sa main droite crispée sur sa baguette._

 _-J'ai sorti Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger de leurs lits, Severus, Harry... Harry en avait besoin._

 _Le professeur de Potions voit dans son regard qu'elle ne lui dit pas tout, il demande._

 _-Comment ?_

 _-Ma cheminée est connectée à vos appartements et il semblerait que le château ait fait de même pour celle qui se trouve dans la chambre des garçons._

 _Severus acquiesce. Il est surpris quand la sorcière s'approche de Drago et vient poser sa main libre sur la tête du jeune sorcier._

 _Dans un sourire rassurant elle lui dit._

 _-Hermione a réussi a le calmer, mais je suis certaine que voir que vous allez bien le rassurera davantage. Severus ne tardera pas..._

 _Autre surprise quand sans un mot Drago se lève, et se dirige vers sa chambre. Il a la main sur la poignée quand il se retourne vers Rogue._

 _-Il ne reste que toi, il dit presque dans un murmure. Pour Potter et pour moi, il ne reste que toi._

 _Et il disparaît derrière la porte lourde._

 _Rogue ne répond rien, inspire seulement et laisse le poids de la confession s'installer sur ses épaules et sur son cœur._

 _-Que dit le parchemin, Severus ? Demande la voix calme de Dumbledore, le sortant de sa torpeur passagère._

 _Silencieux, Severus tend le papier original, celui que Narcissa a glissé dans sa main moite, l'inscription imaginée pour Drago disparait pour laisser place à plusieurs lignes._

 _Des indices et des directions._

 _Pour leur chasse aux Horcruxes._

 _-Gringotts... Réfléchit Albus avant de tendre le parchemin à Minerva._

 _Severus acquiesce avant de sortir de sa poche deux mèches de cheveux._

 _-Lucius et Bellatrix, ils étaient dans le parchemin._

 _Dumbledore sourit doucement._

 _-Prévoyante, il dit doucement._

 _-Stratège, répond Severus. Il le fallait pour vivre avec Lucius._

 _Les deux hommes échangent un regard, un silence, le temps de se souvenir de cette sorcière qui vient de faciliter leur travail. Leurs recherches._

 _-Avec le serpent nous sommes à six. Et il ne nous reste à trouver que le médaillon et la bague. Reprend Dumbledore._

 _-Le diadème ? Questionne Rogue._

 _Dans un geste un peu amusé Dumbledore sort de sa robe violine, le diadème retrouvé._

 _-Comment ? Fait le maitre des Potions._

 _-Dobby. Les Horcruxes ne semblent pas réagir à la magie des sorciers mais celles des elfes les affectent.._

 _-Il est indemne ?_

 _Dumbledore acquiesce._

 _-Peut-être devriez-vous le mettre à l'abri ? Lance Minerva depuis son fauteuil. Comment allons nous nous procurer la coupe de Poufsouffle ?_

 _-Je trouverai quelque chose, assure Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers la cheminée, les mèches procurées par Narcissa ne doivent pas être gâchées. Je dois aussi me pencher sur les endroits où pourraient se trouver le médaillon et la fameuse bague. Si nous les récoltons tous et si nous arrivons à les détruire... Ça pourrait signifier une fin véritable pour Tom... Et une chance pour Harry..._

 _Severus voit un éclair étrange passer dans le regard de son directeur. Une expression un peu désolée. Mais il n'a pas le temps de demander ce qu'elle signifie, déjà Albus a enflammé la cheminée._

 _-Horace devrait bientôt prendre sa décision, Severus. Il semblerait que ces deux garçons vont avoir besoin de vous. Je n'aime pas toujours l'avouer, mais les temps changent. Comme nos priorités._

 _Il ne dit rien d'autre, sourit seulement aux deux sorciers qui le regardent sans vraiment comprendre, puis dans un tourbillon vert disparaît._

 _Dans son fauteuil, McGonagall secoue la tête._

 _-Cet homme... Elle dit dans un soupir. Son égoïsme, son Humanisme et son obsession de la Paix nous perdront tous..._

 _Severus acquiesce, avant de se prendre le visage entre les mains et de s'effondrer sur le fauteuil abandonné par Drago._

 _-Je ne vais pas pourvoir le faire Minerva... Il soupire._

 _-Faire quoi Severus ?_

 _Il hésite, secoue la tête._

 _-Prendre soin d'eux._

 _McGonagall sourit, avance sur son fauteuil et vient poser une main douce et ridée sur l'avant bras du Maitre des Potions._

 _-Je ne pense pas que vous ayez le choix..._

 _Rogue relève la tête, voit le sourire en coin de Minerva._

 _-Ils vous ont choisi... Elle termine dans un vrai sourire._

 _Elle serre une dernière fois l'avant-bras de son collègue avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cheminée._

 _-Je repasserai demain... Enfin dans quelques heures. Dit-elle un peu désolée. Bonne nuit Severus._

 _-Bonne nuit Minerva._

 _Et elle disparaît, le laissant seul, avec ses pensées et ses doutes._

 _Un moment il reste là, le regard dans le vide, les mains serrées et la tête ailleurs._

 _Perdu dans la tâche qui lui a été attribuée. Dans la foi qui lui a été donnée. A lui._

 _Lui qui a connu si peu de réconfort._

 _Si peu de tendresse._

 _Sa mère parfois, après les plus grosses colères de Tobias._

 _Lily ensuite._

 _Avant Poudlard, quand elle voyait les bleus qu'il tentait de cacher, sur ses avants-bras ou les marques de doigts comme gravées contre sa nuque._

 _Puis pendant leurs premières années au château, avant qu'il ne se perde dans des amitiés tourmentées et douteuses._

 _Lily était la tendresse même._

 _Elle savait se défendre, et pouvait entrer dans des colères noires, mais jamais injustifiées. Toujours à se révolter pour les causes qui lui tenaient à cœur._

 _Severus étant l'une d'elle._

 _Une cause désespérée..._

 _Il soupire, passe une main lasse sur son visage avant de se décider à se diriger vers la porte où dorment certainement la cause de ses tourments._

 _De sa lueur d'espoir aussi._

 _La porte grince sur ses gonds et il est surpris de tomber sur le regard anxieux de Hermione._

 _Elle est à côté du lit de Drago, la main de Harry dans la sienne sur laquelle elle s'applique à tracer des ronds avec son pouce._

 _Ron est étalé au milieu du lit déserté par le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice et ronfle doucement, tandis que Drago et Harry semblent endormis sur le lit du premier._

 _Rogue lève les sourcils dans une question silencieuse que Hermione comprend._

 _-Il est persuadé que Lucius va venir, il... il voulait nous cacher dans le placard, mais on a réussi à trouver un compromis. Elle explique en murmurant._

 _Severus acquiesce en s'approchant d'elle._

 _Il est surpris quand doucement elle vient caresser le front de son ami, balayant une mèche de cheveux de la cicatrice rougie._

 _Il aurait parié que Granger tomberait dans les bras du plus jeune des Weasley. Une affaire conclue presque, à voir toutes les querelles de vieux couples qu'ils semblent partager toutes les semaines. Mais là, ce soir, en voyant la tendresse de ces gestes et la tristesse de son regard envers Harry, il n'est plus sûr de rien._

 _Elle le surprend encore quand d'un geste de baguette et sans un mot elle remonte la couverture fripée sur les épaules de Drago._

 _Et la question qu'il lui pose s'échappe presque sans son consentement._

 _-Comment expliquez-vous ça ? Il demande en désignant Draco et Harry endormis côte à côte._

 _La jeune sorcière sourit doucement._

 _-Je crois que c'est comme vous avec lui. Elle dit en regardant son professeur de Potions, son pouce n'arrêtant pas ses cercles sur la peau de son meilleur ami._

 _-Harry...Elle s'arrête une seconde, de nouveau sa main vient repousser une mèche brune, rebelle, avant qu'elle ne décide à continuer, peureuse presque de trahir un secret._

 _-Harry, il pardonne toujours... Je crois qu'il a peur qu'on ne veuille plus de lui s'il ne le fait pas... qu'on ne l'aime plus... Mais vous, vous l'avez aidé alors que vous le détestiez... Avant vous toute personne qui détestait Harry l'enfermait dans un placard, l'affamait, tentait de le détruire par tous les moyens ou bien le forçait à lacérer sa propre main...Alors que vous, vous lui avez offert tout ce qu'il n'a jamais eu. De la sécurité et du réconfort._

 _Elle laisse le silence les envelopper, Rogue ne dit rien, écoute, surpris par l'analyse pertinente de son élève._

 _-C'est ce qu'il s'est aussi passé avec Drago. Le jour où il lui a tendu le livre sur l'Occlumancie. Il... il l'a guidé vers vous._

 _-Je ne crois pas que Drago imaginait ce qui allait se passer entre Potter et moi quand il lui a donné cet ouvrage... Interrompt Severus._

 _Hermione sourit un peu malicieuse._

 _-Peut-être... N'empêche qu'il savait que vous étiez un excellent Occlumens. Et puis ça venait de la bibliothèque de son père..._

 _De nouveau elle s'arrête, abandonne la main inerte de Harry pour se tourner complètement vers son professeur._

 _-Quand Harry nous a réveillé pour aller au Manoir, il était paniqué. Ça aurait pu être un piège, Ron et moi étions persuadés que ça en était un, mais quand on est arrivé là-bas et qu'on a trouvé Drago dans ce placard, tout a changé. Pour tous les deux. Ils s'étaient sauvés. C'est une sorte d'accord tacite. Un serment presque. Ils... Ils se sont compris... Et Harry n'a pas la même définition de la famille que tout le monde... Certainement parce qu'il ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est d'en avoir une._

 _Elle n'en dit pas plus, ne trouve pas d'autres mots, d'autres explications, regarde simplement Severus d'un air entendu._

 _Rogue lève un sourcil avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de demander._

 _-Et vous dans tout ça ?_

 _-Nous ?_

 _-Monsieur Weasley et vous-même, le restant du Trio doré qui est désormais un quatuor..._

 _Hermione hausse les épaules._

 _-Nous...On continue d'aimer Harry._

 _-Malgré Drago ?_

 _-Avec Drago. Assure Hermione._

 _-Même Weasley ?_

 _Hermione ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand la voix rauque de Ron l'interrompt._

 _-J'ai déjà cinq frères... Il dit les yeux mi-clos mais la voix sure. Et personne ne m'a jamais enfermé dans un placard..._

 _Hermione sourit, et malgré la pénombre les deux amis se comprennent._

 _Severus grogne son approbation avant de transformer d'un geste de la main et sans un mot le lit de Harry en un lit superposé._

 _-Demain étant samedi, je ne pense pas que vos camarades de Gryffondor feront attention à votre absence un jour de grasse matinée. Il dit en indiquant le lit supérieur à Hermione, tandis que déjà Ron se glisse sous les couvertures douillettes._

 _-Merci Professeur, répond la jeune sorcière en escaladant l'échelle._

 _Elle est sous son édredon quand elle s'adresse de nouveau au Maitre des Potions._

 _-Vous devriez le réveiller, juste pour qu'il sache que vous allez bien... Et je sais qu'on ne peut pas utiliser de la Magie pour l'aider mais avec la méthode de relaxa..._

 _-Je connais la méthode que vous employiez Miss Granger... Il hésite, puis avoue. La mère de Harry me l'a apprise, il y a longtemps..._

 _La jeune sorcière comprend, ne dit rien d'autre, s'enfouie sous ses couvertures et laisse le silence entrecoupé des ronflements de Ron la bercer._

 _Severus s'avance vers le lit de Drago, venant s'assoir sur la chaise vacante de Hermione._

 _Comme elle, il laisse sa main voguer vers la masse de cheveux indomptables du sorcier brun._

 _Il lui faut attendre moins d'une seconde avant qu'Harry n'ouvre les yeux._

 _Apeuré._

 _Encore._

 _Et puis soulagé, tellement qu'un instant Rogue pense qu'il va se rendormir, mais non, déjà le jeune sorcier attrape l'une de ses mains, la serre, comme pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là._

 _-Tu vas bien ? Il demande la voix basse, rouillée de fatigue, de cris et d'inquiétude._

 _Severus sourit doucement, sa main libre restant dans la broussaille de cheveux de Harry._

 _-Je vais bien._

 _Harry soupire, ses yeux se perdant sur la silhouette endormie mais tendue de Drago._

 _Rogue fonce les sourcils doit s'assurer d'une chose._

 _-Harry... Il commence attendant que les yeux de son élève soit sur lui pour continuer. Est-ce que tu étais Nagini ? Il demande._

 _L'adolescent ferme les yeux mais secoue la tête._

 _-J'étais Lui... Pendant tout le temps j'étais Lui... Mais c'était pire..._

 _Et déjà la panique est contre sa poitrine. Severus le voit, serre sa main autour de la sienne avant de venir la poser contre sa cage thoracique haletante._

 _-Il était si heureux, c'était si... si jouissif pour lui... Et après j'ai senti la colère de Lucius. Pour Narcissa, pour Drago, il était là à côté de Lui et son énergie magique était brute, ignoble, alors j'ai... j'ai caché Drago... Mais... Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire... Pas lui dire que Nagini... Et sa mère... Et... il va venir..._

 _Il y a des larmes et des râles._

 _-Chut... Fait doucement Severus, son pouce droit traçant des cercles doux sur le front chaud de Harry tandis que le gauche fait de même sur son thorax. Tout va bien, Harry._

 _-Mais Drago..._

 _-Dort à côté de toi..._

 _Harry jette de nouveau un regard sur le côté, puis cherche plus loin vers son lit. Aperçoit Ron et Hermione, et se relaxe un peu, ses yeux lourds le trahissant, ses paupières s'abaissant._

 _-On parlera demain... Explique Severus sans arrêter ses mouvements._

 _-Drago... n'a plus sa maman. Résiste l'adolescent._

 _-Je sais... Soupire son professeur._

 _-Plus aucun de nous n'en a... Il continue avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer._

 _Severus est surpris. Il n'a jamais parlé d'Eileen à Harry, ou Drago._

 _Peut-être Lucius dans ses instants de méchanceté a t-il raillé sa mère._

 _La Sang-Pur devenue paria pour avoir épouser un Moldu._

 _Un ivrogne qui plus est._

 _Il devra leur dire, leur expliquer son enfance pas si éloignée de la leur. Mais pas ce soir._

 _Ce soir._

 _A cet instant._

 _Tout va bien._

 _Il le murmure une dernière fois à Harry voulant y croire sans vraiment l'espérer._

* * *

 _Et c'est comme ça que l'espoir a disparu. La fin de cette nuit s'était terminée en hurlements._

 _Ceux de Drago._

 _Ceux de Harry._

 _L'un après l'autre ou l'un avec l'autre._

 _Le sommeil les a déserté en premier._

 _Puis la faim._

 _Les images de Nagini avalant le corps de Narcissa s'étant gravées dans la mémoire de Harry, aucun repas ne restait plus d'une heure dans l'estomac du jeune sorcier._

 _Drago... Drago lui semblait juste désespéré._

 _Enfin c'est leurs mots qui ont disparu. Comme si même le langage les abandonnait._

 _Qu'importe que ce soit Severus ou McGonagall qui leur parlent ou même Ron, Hermione, Théo Nott ou Blaise Zabini._

 _Ils ne parlaient plus._

 _Ou si peu._

 _Alors au lendemain même de l'arrivée d'Horace Slughorn à Poudlard, Dumbledore a tendu les clefs d'Eriskay à Severus._

 _La dernière chance._

 _L'ultime choix._

 _Ils y seraient cachés._

 _Satisfaisant l'attente de Tom Jedusor et leur laissant un peu de temps pour se reconstruire._

 _Ou du moins essayer._

* * *

Harry ouvre les yeux en sursaut, avant de regarder la vieille montre qui ne serre même plus son poignet trop fin.

Quinze minutes.

Il s'est endormi quinze minutes.

Il tente de calmer sa respiration agitée par le sommeil trop court qu'il vient de vivre.

Dehors le vent souffle.

Violent.

Puissant.

Mordant presque.

Il fait grincer la maison.

Ça rassure l'adolescent.

Lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas à Privet Drive et que s'il hurle sous la tourmente d'un cauchemar aucun coup ne viendra le faire taire.

Il expire longuement, mais ses mains tremblent encore.

Alors il se retourne dans son lit, est certain de trouver Drago éveillé, juste à côté. Dans le lit voisin.

Mais il n'y a que le vide.

Et le silence.

Il s'agite et son cœur s'affole, il veut crier, hurler pour que Rogue arrive mais sa voix ne lui obéit pas, usée de ne plus servir depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il se lève, enfile ses chaussures, attrape un pull.

C'est un de ceux de Drago, avec l'écusson de Serpentard.

Il est presque à la porte quand il aperçoit la baguette d'aubépine sur la table basse à côté du lit vide.

Et la peur redouble.

Il ne fonce qu'à l'instinct oubliant la fatigue de son corps et la rigidité de ses muscles. Il traverse le salon dont la seule lumière vient du feu qui brûle encore dans l'âtre.

A la volée il ouvre la porte de la véranda avant de courir sur la plage, bravant le vent et la pluie.

Quinze minutes.

Quinze petites minutes et Drago s'est éclipsé.

Envahi par une vague de désespoir qui le hante depuis la mort de Narcissa.

Il est là, si proche et pourtant si loin.

Les genoux déjà bien enfoncé dans l'océan déchainé.

Harry hurle.

Rien.

Alors il court, encore, encore.

Il ne voit pas la lumière qui s'allume plus haut dans la maison délaissée.

N'entend pas la voix de Severus ou les battements de son cœur qui brûlent sa poitrine.

Il doit rejoindre Drago.

Le sauver.

Mais le sorcier blond continue son avancée.

N'entend rien .

Sous la pluie et le vent il se laisse engloutir par les vagues.

Harry est là.

Il avance vers l'Océan immense.

Hurle et gronde.

Soudain Drago se retourne, flotte et le voit.

Il ouvre la bouche, veut lui dire de repartir, de rentrer, que c'est mieux ainsi, mais une vague s'abat et il disparaît.

De l'eau au dessus des genoux, l'écume salée se mêlant à sa rage, à ses pleurs, Harry lève ses mains au dessus des vagues.

Il ferme les yeux.

Et la voix claire proclame

- _Agua Exquartum_ !

De ses mains une lumière blanche jaillit avant que l'océan ne se coupe en deux et vienne déposer le corps de Drago sur la plage.

La lumière disparaît.

Harry sourit un peu.

Puis tombe.

Sans entendre la voix de Severus.

* * *

C'est le claquement de la porte qui le réveille.

4h23. Il grogne. C'est tôt, trop tôt pour que les deux sorciers aient eu le repos nécessaire.

Comme souvent.

Il jette ses couvertures sur le côté avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Personne.

Et le battant de la véranda qui claque encore sous le vent du dehors.

-Harry ? Il questionne. Drago ?

Rien.

Puis son œil accroche une silhouette qui court plus bas sur la plage.

Harry.

Et plus loin déjà bien avancé dans l'océan.

Drago.

A son tour il se rue sous la pluie.

Hurle leurs prénoms.

Mais aucun ne l'entend.

Soudain une lumière immense le fait s'arrêter. Puis l'océan se découpe avant qu'il ne rende Drago à la Terre.

Harry s'écroule et lui reprend sa course, passe le corps inanimé de Drago pour sortir Harry de l'eau glacial.

Sans effort sous le peu de poids du jeune sorcier il le ramène sur la plage.

Le couche aux côtés du sorcier blond.

Ses mains tremblantes viennent chercher un pouls.

Elles le trouvent, fébrile, irrégulier, mais présent.

Il se penche sur Drago et ne voit pas de respiration.

Aucun souffle.

-Anapneo ! Il crie sa baguette contre la poitrine du jeune Serpentard.

Une seconde plus tard, Drago roule sur le côté recrachant l'eau salée de ses poumons.

Severus l'aide, l'assoit doucement, l'enroule dans sa cape d'hiver.

-Ha... Harry... Supplie Drago, ses yeux se fermant sous la peur, et la fatigue.

-Il est là. Assure Severus presque heureux d'entendre la voix de l'adolescent. Je vais devoir le porter jusqu'à la maison, peux-tu marcher ?

-Il...il...va... bien ? Tremble Malfoy.

-Il respire. Explique Rogue, mais il faut que je vous ramène. Peux-tu marcher Drago ?

Le sorcier blond acquiesce, avant de se lever avec l'aide de son professeur.

Une fois certain qu'il ne va pas tomber Severus, revient vers Harry, le prend dans ses bras et s'assurant que Drago le suit repart vers la maison.

Sans un mot.

* * *

Il est en colère.

Furieux.

Et son cœur ne s'arrête pas de battre trop fort.

Il va les tuer.

D'abord il va les serrer fort, mais ensuite...

Il soupire, se calme, se tourne vers le canapé où Drago est recroquevillé encore emmitouflé dans sa cape.

D'un coup de baguette il le change, faisant apparaître un pyjama sec et un de ses pulls de laine que lui tricotait sa mère pour les jours où son père buvait le budget du chauffage.

-Merci... Fait Drago, la voix rouillée.

Severus ne dit rien, lève de nouveau sa baguette et fait apparaître un second lot de vêtements.

Il les prend et se dirige vers Harry, toujours inconscient aux côtés de Drago.

Alors qu'il lui enlève ses habits mouillés, l'adolescent grogne.

-Très bien Potter, réveille-toi ! Lance Rogue en lui enfilant son pyjama.

Drago grimace sous le ton de son professeur et l'emploi du nom de famille de son ami.

-C'est de ma faute... Il dit, les yeux baissés. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me suive j'ai attendu qu'il dorme...Je...

-Tais-toi Drago ! Grogne Rogue.

-Il... Il va bien aller ?

Severus soupire, ne dit rien et finit d'habiller Harry.

Quand il a terminé, il se lève, laisse sa main se poser sur le front du sorcier à la cicatrice, fronce les sourcils en sentant comme il est froid. Mais sous le contact de sa main, l'adolescent a ouvert les yeux.

-Dra... Drago ? Il demande.

Rogue se relève, vient faire les cents pas devant la cheminée. S'arrête, regarde les deux silhouettes tremblantes sur le canapé.

D'un geste de baguette, il les enroule dans des plaids de laines, puis fait apparaître un plateau avec du thé.

Les deux garçons ne disent rien, se regardent, se rapprochent un peu l'un de l'autre, et Severus secoue la tête.

-Ça s'arrête ici. Il dit, crie presque, ses yeux trouvant les regards un peu apeurés des jeunes garçons. Je... Je ne suis certainement pas la meilleure personne qu'il soit pour prendre soin de vous, mais il n'y a que moi !

Sur le canapé Harry et Drago ont ouvert la bouche pour protester, mais d'un signe de la main, le Maitre des Potions les arrête.

-J'ai attendu plus de quinze jours que vous parliez, mais désormais je veux que vous écoutiez...

Sa voix forte, fait stopper tous mouvements.

-Je... Je n'ai jamais été très bon dans les relations humaines, la faute certainement à mon environnement familial où la survie était plus importante que la tendresse. Ma mère pour toutes ses fautes à essayer de m'aimer. Du plus qu'elle pouvait malgré les coups et les colères de mon père.

C'était une sorcière, honte de sa famille pour avoir épouser un Moldu...Tobias. Tobias Rogue c'était le nom de mon père. Je me souviens l'avoir aimé. Petit, il m'emmenait à la pêche, ou dans la forêt, il connaissait tellement de choses... C'est lui qui m'a donné envie de connaître les plantes, les arbres... Ma mère, elle m'a appris à cuisiner...

Il s'arrête se perd dans ses senteurs d'enfance, faites de basilique, de poivre, de pomme de terre et du tabac froid de la pipe de son père.

Il se racle la gorge, poursuit.

-Et puis ma magie a commencé. Puissante. Et Tobias... Je crois qu'il a eu peur. La boisson a commencé très vite, les coups aussi.

Sur le canapé, les deux sorciers se sont mis à trembler et Severus hésite un instant à venir les rassurer, mais non, il doit poursuivre, ils ne peuvent pas continuer comme ça.

-A l'école, Moldue j'entends, je n'avais pas d'ami. Le fils d'un ivrogne, toujours mal habillé et en plus qui fait des choses bizarres... Il rit sans joie avant de continuer.

Et puis Lily est arrivée. Il sourit vraiment. Et... Elle a su m'apprendre, un peu... Elle et Rég...

Il s'arrête, passe ses mains dans ses cheveux. Se perd un instant dans ses souvenirs, dans les couloirs de Poudlard et les après-midis passées dans le parc le nez plongé dans des livres de potions, de transfiguration ou de sortilèges.

Il soupire, poursuit.

-Et puis Eileen, ma mère, est morte. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment... Seulement une lettre de Tobias. « _Elle est morte_ »... Alors mes vieux démons ont repris le dessus, et les... railleries, étaient de trop, les sorts aussi, et je me suis de nouveau perdu...

-A cause de mon Pè... de James... Murmure Harry.

-Peut-être lui et ses amis m'y ont-ils aidés, mais les racines de mes mauvais choix étaient déjà ancrées. Je n'avais aucun droit d'appeler Lily par ce mot là, ni même de m'en prendre à elle, alors qu'elle avait été la seule à toujours me tendre la main.

Il sourit un peu.

-J'ai remplacé mes amitiés perdues par d'autres, plus néfastes...

-Lucius...

C'est le murmure de Drago cette fois.

Et Severus acquiesce.

-Ma revanche semblait toute trouvée. Plus de pouvoir, plus d'importance, plus de « _camarades_ »... J'étais prêt à tout pour satisfaire les desseins du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors quand j'ai entendu le début de la prophétie, je savais que c'était ma chance, qu'enfin j'allais devenir quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'autre que le pauvre petit Rogue, mal aimé, gauche et pitoyable.

Sa voix s'est teintée de méchanceté, mais la seconde d'après c'est la tristesse qui dessine sa confession.

-Et _Il_ a décidé de tuer Lily... J'ai essayé... Tout essayé pour _qu'Il_ ne la trouve pas, puis pour vous sauvez tous les trois mais c'était trop tard, j'en avais trop dit et avec la confession de Pettigrew... Même Albus n'a rien pu faire...

Le silence.

-Alors j'ai changé de camps, je me suis promis que je viendrai à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai prêté allégeance à Dumbledore... Je n'avais plus rien à perdre... Je n'ai plus rien...

-Tu nous as nous... Assure fébrilement la voix de Drago.

Severus hausse les sourcils.

-Vraiment ?

Les deux adolescents hochent la tête et Severus avance vers eux. Ils ont mordu à l'hameçon, à lui désormais d'avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa confession.

-Alors que s'est-il passé ce soir Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire exactement ? Un bain de minuit, une promenade nocturne ?

-Je... Essaye de se défendre le sorcier blond, mais Rogue ne le laisse pas finir.

-Et ces trois dernières semaines ? A ne pas manger, à ne pas parler, à ne pas dormir ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ?

Autre silence.

Et le bruit du vent.

De la pluie.

Des respirations saccadées des deux jeunes garçons.

Puis soudainement Harry se lève, tombe presque, mais Severus est là, le rattrape, et Harry le serre, dans une étreinte faite de pardon et de soulagement.

-Je suis désolé... Il dit contre la poitrine de son professeur.

Rogue expire, avant de l'entourer à son tour, une main venant se poser contre nuque.

Le regard sur Drago, il dit

-Tout s'arrête ce soir... Tout ça, cette envie de ne plus vouloir vous battre, d'abandonner... Je... Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour prendre soin de vous, mais j'ai décidé de le faire et à partir d'aujourd'hui... A partir d'aujourd'hui nous sommes une famille...

Une seconde, un silence un peu émerveillé et puis :

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est... Fait de nouveau la voix de Harry contre son torse.

Severus sourit, vraiment.

-Je crois qu'aucun de nous ne le sait...

A son tour Drago se lève, Rogue lui ouvre un bras il s'y glisse et murmure confiant.

-Alors on va l'inventer...

Et l'espoir renait.

 _A suivre_


	16. Liés

**NdA** : _**Une suite -enfin!- pour vous remercier de vos commentaires splendides et de votre soutien, la prochaine ne devrait pas tarder, puisque celle-ci laisse plein de questions en suspend !**_ _ **Merci mille fois encore à très vite ! -M-**_

 _16._

Minerva McGonagall n'est pas une personne à croire que la violence peut résoudre un quelconque problème. En tant que directrice de maison et directrice adjointe de Poudlard, elle essaie de protéger ses élèves contre tout acte non réfléchi.

Une centaine d'adolescents dans un château, tous propriétaires d'une baguette magique...  
Elle a dû en persuader des générations de revanchards.

Pourtant en traversant sa cheminée pour arriver à Eriskay, les sourcils froncés et les poings fermés, elle demande presque sincère au Maitre des Potions:

-Vous n'auriez pas en stock, une potion indétectable fournissant une mort lente et douloureuse ?

De la cuisine Rogue lève un sourcil, en enlevant la bouilloire du feu.

-Qu'a fait Albus cette fois ? Il demande.

Minerva sourit un peu.

-Ce n'est pas notre vieux lunatique qui est la cause de ma colère aujourd'hui...

-Merci de rassurer mon ego, Minerva. Fait la voix de Dumbledore, tandis que le vieux sorcier apparaît dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé dans la main et les yeux souriants.

McGonagall grogne sans venin, avant d'avancer vers ses collègues, elle jette un regard soucieux sur le canapé, où dorment Harry et Drago.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Elle demande.

Mais Rogue secoue la tête, explique seulement :

-Attendons Poppy, je ne pense pas avoir l'envie de relater plus d'une fois les péripéties de cette nuit.

A peine a t-il terminé sa phrase que la cheminée s'enflamme une nouvelle fois, et laisse apparaître Madame Pomfresh.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard, elle dit en époussetant sa robe, ce crapaud d'Ombrage a encore effrayé trois premières années... Je vais être à court de philtre calmant Severus...

Le maitre des potions lève un sourcil, puis se tourne vers McGonagall.

-La raison du besoin de poison, je suppose ?

Minerva sourit un peu.

-Troisième fois cette semaine que je retrouve les frères Creevey cachés dans le placard de la salle de métamorphose ! Depuis la disparition de Potter tous les Gryffondors sont devenus la cible de cette peste rose !

-La Plume-à-Sang ? Questionne Rogue, mais Albus secoue la tête.

-Les elfes de maison se sont occupés de la Plume.

Un silence d'approbation survole le groupe d'adultes avant que Dumbledore ne le brise de sa voix basse.

-Dolores Ombrage est bien loin d'Eriskay, peut-être devrions-nous nous concentrer sur ce qui nous rassemble ici ce matin.

Rogue remplie d'eau chaude les tasses des dernières arrivantes avant de prendre place à la table de la cuisine. Ses yeux sur le canapé où il sait que dorment les deux adolescents à qui il a fait une promesse il y a de cela quelques heures à peine.

-Drago a essayé de mettre fin à ses jours. Cette nuit. Il explique sans préambule. Le voix serrée, raide et encore teintée de colère et de peur.

Autour de lui personne à part Albus n'a touché à son thé. Attentif à ses paroles. Inquiets également.

-C'est Harry qui l'a sauvé. Avec de la magie.

-Impossible ! S'exclame Poppy. Severus, j'ai vu l'énergie magique qui restait à Potter quand vous êtes partis de Poudlard et j'ai vu de quoi il avait l'air en arrivant... Il n'est pas concevable qu'il puisse encore produire de la magie assez puissante pour un _Anapneo_.

-Il n'a pas produit un _Anapneo_ , Poppy, il a coupé l'océan en deux. Il explique, avant d'ajouter. Et cela _sans_ baguette.

De nouveau le silence. Et encore la voix de Dumbledore.

-Peut-être devriez-vous examiner les garçons Poppy...

Toujours un peu éberluée, l'infirmière acquiesce avant de se diriger vers le sofa, laissant derrière elle, les trois professeurs.

-Qu'a dit Drago ? Demande Minerva en approchant sa tasse chaude de ses lèvres, satisfaite d'y trouver la saveur du jasmin.

-Je n'ai pas encore parlé avec lui. La nuit a été assez éprouvante, sans compter les dernières semaines...

McGonagall hoche la tête, sent qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Rogue lui donne raison.

-Je vais les garder Albus. Il dit, en croisant ses mains sur la table, ses yeux naviguant entre le canapé et le regard saphir de son patron.

Dumbledore soupire, mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux reste, il avoue :

-Quand vous êtes venus me voir ce soir là, après que Tom est décidé de viser Lily et sa famille, j'ai su que toutes fautes que vous aviez commises étaient miennes.  
C'était moi qui n'avait pas été capable de voir la Lumière qui était cachée, moi encore qui l'avait assombri en laissant impuni la blague idiote de Sirius et James...

Rogue ouvre la bouche, les sourcils froncés, il veut dire quelque chose.  
Quoi ?  
Il ne sait pas, mais c'est déjà trop tard, Albus continue.

-Quand vous avez prêté serment de protéger Harry, même dans le secret, j'ai su que ce jour arriverait. Malgré votre position, malgré ma demande, je savais que vous découvririez qu'il était plus le fils de Lily que la réplique de James...

Un silence d'une seconde peut-être deux avant que Severus ne demande :

-Alors vous ne vous y opposerez pas.

Dumbledore sourit doucement.

-Après le mois écoulé ? Je suis têtu, Severus, et parfois déraisonnable, mais pas aveugle...

Rogue laisse échapper le soupir qui compressait sa cage thoracique.

-Mais je ne suis malheureusement pas votre seul obstacle. Outre la guerre qui se prépare et la question de votre position, Lucius Malfoy ne laissera pas la garde de Drago à vos soins, si ce n'est pour enterrer son corps. Il y a également la question de Sirius, et son droit de tutelle sur Harry.

-Mes mains sont liées tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne en puissance et je sais que seule sa destruction me permettra de demander officiellement la garde de Drago et Harry. Le Ministère est truffé d'agents doubles et de traitres.  
Cependant j'ai un réseau qui pourrait m'aider. Des personnes que même Lucius Malfoy ne peut effrayer ou acheter.

A ça Dumbledore lève les sourcils, l'étincelle de malice brillant de nouveau dans ses yeux, mais il ne dit rien.

-Il restera toujours à convaincre Sirius... Dit Minerva, songeuse. Certainement Remus, et peut-être même Fol-Oeil...

Rogue hoche la tête, conscient du combat qu'il devra mener s'il veut avoir la garde des deux adolescents.

-Je n'ai encore rien officialisé avec Harry et Drago... Une fois leur volonté acquise, je trouverai les alliés nécessaires.

Albus acquiesce, Minerva sourit et un peu plus loin la voix de Poppy les interpelle.

-Albus, Severus, je pense que vous devriez voir ça...

Comme un seul homme les deux hommes se lèvent, McGonagall les sourcils froncés sur leurs talons.

-Poppy ? Demande Rogue, la voix égale mais les yeux inquiets.

Pomfresh le rassure d'un léger sourire.

-Ils ne s'en sortent pas si mal pour un bain nocturne hivernal. Elle commence, en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil vers les deux silhouettes toujours endormies. Les poumons de Monsieur Malfoy sont bien évidemment abîmés, et son énergie magique très basse, comme Potter il répond mal à la magie extérieure, aussi va t-il falloir se rabattre sur des méthodes moldues pour soigner ses deux jeunes garçons dans les jours à venir. Peut-être avec l'aide de quelques potions s'ils le supportent...

Rogue grognent en passant une main lasse sur son visage, les prochaines semaines seront donc dans la même veine que les précédentes : éreintantes.

La voix de Poppy continue.

-Monsieur Potter doit absolument reprendre du poids, il n'arrive pas à gérer sa température, ni même son rythme cardiaque dans son état actuel. Le manque de sommeil est aussi un problème pour les deux...

Rogue hoche la tête les sourcils froncés, sans potion et sans magie, le problème des cauchemars prend une autre dimension.

-Potter a des crises de panique. Explique le Maitre des Potions.

-Des crises de panique ? Demande Pomfresh.

Rogue acquiesce, poursuit :

-Assez forte pour le faire convulser et s'évanouir...

Il y a un instant de silence, avant que Poppy d'un geste élégant de sa baguette ne fasse apparaître le scan magique de la silhouette de Harry.

-Voilà ce dont je voulais vous parler. Elle dit, l'air sérieux. Je n'ai jamais vu un scan comparable a celui de monsieur Potter, je n'avais pas dans l'idée d'en faire un, mais après que Severus m'ait dit que Harry avait produit de la Magie, qui plus est sans baguette, j'ai voulu vérifier l'état de son énergie magique... Je suis tombée sur ça.

Ca.

Un amas immense de couleurs et de lumières enchevêtrés le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce que ?...

C'est la voix de Minerva qui a parlé pour tous.

Ou presque.

Dumbledore s'est avancé, les yeux écarquillés, surpris et un peu amusés, il souffle :

- _Elegit Famillia_.

Les autres le regardent tandis que sa main droite fine et ridée, ne résiste pas à l'envie de venir à la rencontre de la magie.

-Albus ? Questionne McGonagall.

Dumbledore sort de sa rêverie, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Lily...

-Cessez avec les propos sibyllins, vieil homme et expliquez-vous ! Grogne Rogue.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'agrandit.

-J'ai conscience qu'une explication est impérative Severus, mais il nous faut malheureusement être au complet pour cela...

-Au complet ?

-Absolument. Si Minerva avait l'obligeance d'aller chercher Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger, je pourrai alors vous expliquer...

-Albus, Dolores...

-Nous sommes samedi, Minerva, prétextez un problème de famille chez Ronald, Kingsley nous couvrira auprès du Ministère et je suis certain qu'un weekend avec ses amis fera le plus grand bien à Harry, peut-être également à Drago...

Rogue et McGonagall échangent un regard suspect, avant que le professeur de Potion ne hoche doucement la tête. La directrice de Gryffondor disparaît dans la cheminée avant de réapparaitre cinq minutes plus tard avec le reste du trio doré, inquiet et un peu hébété.

Un instant le regard des deux amis reste sur la silhouette du jeune sorcier à lunettes, leurs sourcils se fronçant en voyant l'apparence émaciée et fébrile de leur meilleur ami.

-Je croyais que venir ici devait l'aider ? Dit Ron sans préambule, ses yeux ne quittant pas les cernes noires, la peau blanche et les lèvres bleutées de Harry.

-Nous le pensions tous, Monsieur Weasley... concède Rogue. Il est surpris quand le sorcier roux, ne répond rien, son regard ne portant aucun jugement pas même de la colère quand il rencontre les yeux d'ébènes de son professeur.

-Beaucoup trop têtu ! Et caractériel ! Murmure férocement Hermione à l'encontre de Harry.

Pourtant elle s'avance pour remettre d'un geste sûr le plaid de laine autour des épaules de son ami. Fait de même avec celui de Drago, avant de prendre place dans un des fauteuils que d'un coup de baguette, Dumbledore a fait apparaître.

Rogue s'assoit à son tour un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres, presque content que Granger et lui soit en accord sur le tempérament d'un certain sorcier.

-Des explications Albus ? Demande finalement Poppy, désormais assise mais attendant toujours des réponses.

-Bien sûr PomPom, bien sûr... Sourit le vieux sorcier tandis que d'un mouvement de poignet il réveille les deux adolescents endormis.

Rogue n'a pas le temps de le prévenir, ni même de le stopper, déjà Harry et Drago ont les yeux ouverts, le premier est effrayé, le second paralysé et Severus lit dans ses yeux la crainte d'être enlevé, remis ailleurs, peut-être à Sainte Mangouste, enfermé dans une aile psychiatrique quelconque et bon à être oublié.

Ou tué. Par son père.

-Le professeur Dumbledore est venu s'enquérir de votre état, et s'est dit que peut-être vous souhaiteriez un peu de compagnie pour le week-end. Pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. Il n'y a nul besoin de paniquer.

Drago se relaxe un peu, le regard toujours anxieux posé tour à tour sur Minerva, Poppy ou Dumbledore, la présence de Ron et Hermione étrangement, n'a pas l'air de l'inquiéter.

Harry lui est déjà tremblant et Severus comprend que la panique est là. Sans hésitation il s'avance vers le sofa, attrape les mains du jeune sorcier capture son regard, et dit :

-Tu sens ça, Harry ? Il demande en serrant ses mains sur celles de l'adolescent. Ce dernier acquiesce, sans un mot, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de son professeur.

-Personne ici ne veut nous faire de mal. Il assure doucement.

Autre hochement de tête, mais les tremblements ne s'arrêtent pas.

-Miss Granger ? Lance Severus sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Hermione se lève, vient se placer aux côtés du Maitre des potions.

-Peut-être pourriez-vous rassurer Monsieur Potter, le temps que le Professeur Dumbledore nous explique le pourquoi de cette réunion impromptue ?

Hermione acquiesce avant de se glisser sur le sofa, les mains de Harry désormais dans les siennes, ses pouces exerçant de légers cercles sur le dessus.

Harry la regarde, elle esquisse un sourire tandis qu'il calme sa respiration tout en se rapprochant de Drago, comme pour s'assurer que lui aussi ne va nulle part.

Rogue se lève, grimace un peu quand son genoux gauche craque. D'un mouvement de tête il demande à Ron de venir également près du sofa. Son élève comprend, se déplace et vient s'assoir par terre, aux pieds de Drago et du coin de l'oeil Severus voit Harry se détendre complètement.

-Bien, bien... Commence Dumbledore, satisfait que les choses se calment doucement.  
Harry, Drago, je suis conscient que les dernières semaines n'ont pas été de tout repos pour vous, ni même la nuit dernière si j'en crois les dires de notre cher Severus. Et je suis navré de troubler votre calme ce matin mais en vous examinant, Madame Pomfresh s'est aperçu d'une chose extraordinaire. Poppy si vous voulez bien...

Comme plutôt d'un geste élégant et rapide l'infirmière fait apparaître le spectre magique de Harry.

-Vous serait-il possible de faire également apparaître ceux de Drago, Ronald, Hermione, et Severus, Poppy s'il vous plait?

Sans comprendre mais approuvant tout de même, Pomfresh s'exécute laissant apparaître quatre autres spectres lumineux.

-Ah !... S'exclame Dumbledore, un sourire immense sur le visage. Remarquable, surprenant mais extrêmement remarquable...

-Peut-être devriez vous nous expliquer en quoi ce que nous regardons est remarquable Albus ? Demande Minerva ses yeux sur les cinq silhouettes éblouissantes.

-Comme vous le savez, chaque être magique est composé de son essence humaine et vitale mais aussi de son essence magique. C'est cette magie qui permet aux sorciers et sorcières, de vivre plus longtemps que nos amis Moldus mais aussi de nous remettre plus facilement de maladies ou de fractures, sans compter le fait de résister de manière beaucoup plus significatives aux divers sorts et sortilèges que l'on peut rencontrer dans une vie. Rit Dumbledore.

Le silence lui répond, il se racle la gorge et reprend, sérieux de nouveau.

-Ce que nous voyons chez Harry, cette lumière blanche éclatante représente de la Magie blanche à l'état pur. De la très ancienne magie...

-Comment ?... Questionne Rogue, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette lumineuse.

-Lily... Répond simplement le vieux sorcier. Quand Lily Potter s'est sacrifiée, quand elle a tenu tête à Voldemort, elle a scellé le dernier terme de la prophétie. _« Le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... »_.

-Quel pouvoir ? Demande la voix tremblante de Harry, ses mains serrant toujours celles d'Hermione.

-L'amour Harry, l'amitié, la famille...

-Mais... mais je n'ai pas... je n'ai pas ça dans ma fam...chez les Dursley...

-Et ça a été là ma plus grande erreur, j'en ai bien peur. J'ai toujours pensé que l'amour de Pétunia pour Lily serait suffisant. Qu'il permettrait aux barrières magiques de te protéger, mais j'avais tort et Lily semble l'avoir compris bien avant moi, son sacrifice n'a pas seulement servi à te protéger, il t'a donné une force, un pouvoir bien particulier que tu as toi-même choisi.

Harry fronce les sourcils, ne comprend pas tout.

-Est-ce que c'est ce pouvoir qui m'a permis de faire de la magie cette nuit, pour... pour Drago.

Albus sourit.

-Non Harry, je crois que ce sursaut de magie tu ne le dois qu'à toi. Le sacrifice de ta mère, te donne une nouvelle force, mais la ligne blanche que nous voyons, même si elle est très mince puisque épuisée reste le signe que tu es un grand sorcier. Ce qui est loin d'être étonnant quand on connait la lignée de sorciers à laquelle tu appartiens...

-Mais alors les autres...fils ?

- _Elegit Familia_. Chaque fil représente quelqu'un que tu as choisi pour être ta famille.

-Quoi ?

-Les fils dorés qui s'entrelacent avec le tien, le blanc lumineux, se retrouvent dans les spectres de Severus et Drago, c'est eux qui ont dû activer la Magie blanche qui réside dans _l'Elegit Familia.  
_ Le bleu qui prend racine dans ton cœur est celui qu'on le voit chez Monsieur Weasley, le rouge qui vient du même endroit se rapporte à Miss Granger. Explique Dumbledore.

Aucun ne dit mot, essayant de comprendre toutes les ramifications des faits exposés.

C'est Hermione qui veut des réponses la première.

-Pourquoi les couleurs sont-elles différentes ?

-Selon les sentiments exprimés lors de la création du lien. Le lien le plus brillant étant celui de Severus, cela suggère qu'il a été créé en premier. Viennent ensuite celui de Ronald et le votre et enfin celui de Drago. Le moins brillant, certes mais celui qui se rattache à l'essence principale de Harry. Je pense que le lien s'est définitivement scellé cette nuit, clôturant le sortilège. La couleur dorée des liens signifie qu'ils sont familiaux au premier degré, ils surpassent désormais tous liens de sangs. Le bleu également, car il est implanté dans le cœur. Cependant il faut que le récepteur de l'Eligere soit aussi ouvert à la proposition que le donneur. C'est pour cela que le lien de Monsieur Weasley est bleu. Ronald a déjà une famille aimante et soudée, et il a déjà été le récepteur d'amour fraternel, le lien ne peut donc pas être aussi « pur » que celui qui unit désormais Harry, Drago et Severus.

Autre silence puis :

-Le récepteur doit vouloir le même sentiment que le donneur, pour que le sortilège fonctionne ? Questionne Harry, troublé de bien comprendre.

-Absolument. Si le récepteur ne ressent pas le même sentiment que le donneur alors le Sortilège échoue. En y pensant cela règle les éventuels problèmes qui se dressaient sur la route de votre projet futur Severus.

-Quel projet ? Demande Drago, les sourcils froncés.

-Plus tard. Répond Rogue, toujours un peu éberlué par les explications de son ainé.

-Pourquoi Rogue ? Dit de Harry, pourquoi pas Sirius ou Remus et pourquoi pas Neville ?

Dumbledore sourit, de ce sourire qui connait la réponse mais qui ne la dira pas. Pas toute de suite en tous cas.

-Je pense que tu connais la réponse Harry ? Peut-être pourrons-nous en parler lors de ma prochaine visite, il semblerait que je vais devoir vous quitter. Le professeur Ombrage souhaite s'introduire en douce dans mon bureau.

Il sourit en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

-Minerva, Poppy je vous verrai au diner, Harry, Drago, j'espère vous trouver en meilleure forme lors de mon prochain passage.

Il attrape de la poudre de cheminette, va pour la lâcher quand ses yeux brillent d'une étincelle nouvelle.

-Prenez soin de votre famille, Severus.

Et il disparaît.

Heureux.

 _A suivre._


	17. Adoptés

**NdA** **: Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire qui avance doucement mais sûrement. Voici une suite avec un peu moins de drames, la prochaine aussi sera plus douce. Merci de votre soutien et de vos jolis mots, à très vite -M-**

 _17._

Le silence continue une minute ou deux après le départ de Dumbledore.

Les cinq spectres magiques restant là, leurs fils de couleur renvoyant à leurs protagonistes la vérité étrange qu'ils se sont choisis.

Qu'ils sont liés désormais, à un niveau qu'aucun n'aurait pu prévoir quand ils sont arrivés à Poudlard il y a presque six mois de cela.

-Il n'a pas expliqué la couleur de mon lien. Murmure soudain Hermione.

De son fauteuil Poppy sourit un peu.

-Je suis certaine que vous en découvrirez la signification bien assez tôt. Elle répond son regard restant un peu plus longtemps sur ses mains entrelacées à celles de Harry.

Hermione rougit, Harry ne semble pas comprendre, Minerva sourit en coin. Drago et Ron aussi.

Ce dernier regarde une fois encore les silhouettes illuminées avant de froncer les sourcils et de demander :

-Que signifient les tâches noires ? Dit-il en pointant du doigt les marques sombres qui s'étalent au travers des spectres.

Celle d'Hermione n'en a qu'une, la sienne tout juste trois, tandis que les silhouettes d'Harry, de Drago et de Rogue en sont teintées certaines brillant même d'un halo doré.

-Ça, Monsieur Weasley, ce sont les traumatismes que votre corps a vécu depuis votre naissance.

Une seconde le silence s'installe tandis qu'Hermione laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise. A côté d'elle Harry se tend, Drago aussi.

Poppy semble s'en apercevoir, d'un geste souple du poignet elle fait disparaître les spectres, excepté celui de Harry.

-Nous connaissons désormais l'origine de la plupart des blessures qu'a subi Harry...

Un silence et la question de Hermione :

-Pourquoi certaines brillent-elles ?

-Parce qu'elles ont été infligées avec de la magie noire, magie qu'il a fallu contrecarrer avec de la magie blanche, pure... Cette cicatrice, bien évidemment. Explique Pomfresh en pointant le front illuminé de Harry. La plume, elle continue. Et plus récemment l'Endoloris. Elle termine en montrant du bout de sa baguette les filaments qui s'étalent et s'enroulent le long des muscles du jeune sorcier, certains brillant plus que d'autres.

-C'est cela qui provoque les crises de panique. Elle dit après un bref silence. Je pense que la guérison des tissus n'était pas entière après ce qu'il s'est passé au cimetière au printemps dernier, et les évènements de Noël ont réactivé la magie noire emprisonnée dans les liens dorés. On voit désormais qu'ils se sont amplifiés mais aussi propagés, jusqu'à la base du cervelet, c'est pour cela que les épisodes sont si violents ou fréquents, Potter ne peut les contrôler c'est une réaction instinctive qui augmente du fait que sa magie combatte celle de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Mais... mais, elles vont se stopper ? Demande Harry en se relevant un peu du canapé.

Poppy acquiesce dans un léger sourire.

-Avec le temps, oui, et du repos, beaucoup de repos Monsieur Potter !

C'est au tour de Harry de hocher la tête, avant qu'il ne s'enfouisse de nouveau dans la chaleur du sofa et des plaids partagés avec Drago.

Satisfaite, l'infirmière fait disparaître la dernière silhouette transparente.

-Je repasserai d'ici la fin du weekend Severus, si complications il devait y avoir, je ne suis qu'à une ou deux cheminées...

Rogue hoche la tête, les sourcils encore froncés, la mâchoire serrée, il tend la poudre de cheminette à sa collègue et la regarde disparaître dans une flambée verte.

-Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger, je viendrai vous récupérer demain soir, disons après le diner. Dit Minerva en se levant. Les deux Gryffondors hochent la tête, ravis de pouvoir s'assurer que leur ami va bien aller pour les prochaines trente-six heures.

-Severus, je vous ferai parvenir de la médecine moldue dans la journée, Dobby s'en chargera.

De nouveau Rogue ne dit rien, acquiesce en silence avant d'accompagner Minerva jusque devant l'antre.

La sorcière sourit doucement avant de poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de son ancien élève.

-Ce n'est pas de la colère que vous ressentez Severus. C'est de la peur. Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec eux, ce qui fait battre votre cœur à ce rythme c'est l'amour que vous avez pour eux.

Rogue soupire, passe une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux quelque peu mal coiffés.

-Il est plus facile d'être en colère.

Minerva rigole doucement.

-En effet, mais vous avez laissé cette pensée derrière vous il y quatorze ans...

Severus expire. Longuement. Avant de laisser ses lèvres sourire en coin. Juste un peu. Juste à peine, et d'acquiescer doucement.

-Je vais vous laissez prendre soin de vos « _fils_ ». Termine McGonagall, avant de disparaitre dans une fumée verte, le sourire bien en place.

Une seconde Rogue reste figé.

 _Ses fils._

Ils sont devenus ses fils. Bien sûr le terme n'est pas encore reconnu. Ni par lui. Et certainement pas par eux, mais ils le sont.

L'ancienne magie léguée par Lily en a décidé ainsi.

Un lien. Unique. Et indestructible.

Il soupir, sait que le chemin est encore long, mais qu'importe le choix est fait, et si Severus Rogue n'est pas une chose, c'est bien un lâche.

Autre soupir, avant qu'il ne retourne vers les quatre adolescents restés près de son canapé.

Harry s'est endormi, tremblant encore et certainement fiévreux, sa tête est en arrière, posée contre le rebord du sofa. Drago quelque peu soucieux semble lui lancer des regards inquiets toutes les trois ou quatre minutes. Ron et Hermione murmurent entre eux, des choses que Severus ne parvient pas à entendre.

-Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger, je dois encore m'entretenir avec ces deux jeunes hommes, votre Directrice ne revenant que demain peut-être devriez-vous découvrir les alentours… une demie heure d'exploration devrait suffire.

Les deux amis semblent hésiter, Ron ouvre même la bouche pour exprimer son désaccord avant que Hermione ne se lève et tende la main vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

-Une demie heure, Professeur, c'est entendu.

Rogue hoche la tête et attend d'entendre la porte de la véranda se refermer pour avancer un peu plus vers les deux adolescents restants.

Drago se recroqueville, incertain de ce qui l'attend. La nuit dernière, il y avait la précipitation, la peur, les décisions hâtives, mais aujourd'hui, maintenant Severus a eu le temps de réfléchir.

De se rendre compte de ce qu'il était.

L'héritier des Malfoy.

De ceux qui tuent et torturent. Ceux qui laissent leurs amis risquer leurs vies pour sauver la leur.

Lâchement.

Lui qui a presque tué Harry Potter.

Deux fois.

Lien ou pas Lien.

Avec magie ou sans, il descend d'une lignée de tueur.

De mange la mort.

Et Severus le sait.

Alors quand son professeur approche, il se tend, ferme presque les yeux, a le courage de les garder ouverts. Il les laisse fixer sur les mains du Maitre des Potions, comme par crainte qu'elles ne se lèvent et viennent s'abattre contre sa joue. Contre ses côtes. Contre ses tempes.

Comme avant.

Comme avec Lucius.

Mais Severus le contourne seulemnt pour se pencher vers Harry, doucement il le soulève et vient le caler dans ses bras.

Le jeune sorcier se réveille un peu, grogne sous la douleur qui a pétrifié ses muscles sous la fièvre.

-Trop vieux pour ça… Il murmure sans volonté.

-Certainement… Confirme Rogue, pourtant il le serre un peu plus et l'enroule un peu mieux dans le plaid de laine avant se diriger vers la chambre des deux garçons.

Deux minutes plus tard, et sans avoir fermé de porte il est de retour près de Drago. D'un coup de baguette il ramène la théière sur la table basse, deux tasses venant se poser à côté.

Dans un long soupir il s'assoit, laisse sa tête se pencher en arrière et passe une main lasse sur ses yeux fatigués.

-Je sais ce que tu pensais, Drago. Il dit doucement la voix rauque et fatiguée. Juste à l'instant, tu pensais que tu allais être puni. Sévèrement. Puni à la façon de Lucius. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Le sorcier blond reste silencieux. Il amène le plaid qui le recouvre un peu plus haut sur son torse, le serre entre ses mains moites.

Severus le regarde, attend une minute quand il comprend que Draco ne va rien dire il continue.

-Ce que je ne sais pas Drago, c'est ce que tu pensais cette nuit quand tu es parti sur la plage.

Le silence lui répond une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois Rogue ne cède pas.

Il attend.

Encore.

Et encore.

-Il t'appelle « _Papa_ ». Dit soudain l'adolescent blond.

-Quoi ?

-Harry, parfois il t'appelle _Papa_ … Quand on est juste tous les deux… Et… il a ce regard, comme si ce simple mot était quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Drago se tait, il se tourne un peu sur le canapé, laisse sa tête se poser contre ses genoux recroquevillés.

-J'ai compris pourquoi, je ne sais pas quand exactement, peut-être après avoir passé deux jours ici. Avec toi.

-Qu'as-tu compris. Demande Rogue doucement.

-Ce que c'était d'avoir un père. Un Papa même. Un père j'en ai eu un, toute ma vie. Mais un Papa…

La respiration de Rogue saute un battement de cœur. Drago ne le voit pas continue.

-Harry aussi a eu le premier, brièvement, et il a espéré toute sa vie pour le second… Je crois qu'il ne veut pas se laisser prendre à réellement y croire, il pense que s'il laisse échapper le mot devant toi, tout s'arrêtera, parce qu'on lui a appris toute sa vie à ne pas vouloir des choses qu'il n'aurait de toutes façons jamais.

-Drago ?... Questionne de nouveau Severus, ne comprenant pas le monologue de l'adolescent.

Le jeune sorcier le regarde, juste en levant un peu les yeux.

-Deux jours Severus, deux jours ici, et j'ai su que tu ferais un meilleur père que Lucius en quinze ans.

-Alors pourquoi cette sortie nocturne ?

Drago soupire, ferme les yeux, les ouvre de nouveau et les laisse se perdre dans le vide.

-Il y a un an, je croyais tout avoir. Une mère aimante, un père puissant, la richesse et en plus le célèbre Harry Potter était enrôlé dans un tournoi possiblement mortel ! Ma vie était… parfaite… Et puis Potter est revenu avec le corps de Diggory à ses côtés et le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait de nouveau parti de la « _famille_ » …

Il s'arrête essuie une larme qui s'est échappée.

-Deux mois d'Enfer, deux mois où la haine devait devenir l'essence même de ce que j'allais devenir… Et j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas, que je ne voulais plus. Ma mère aussi l'a compris, elle a commencé à prendre ses dispositions, mais Lucius et Pettigrew ont deviné. Ça a été la fin de mon règne tranquille et le début de la désillusion… Si, si j'avais su que tu n'étais pas des leurs, je serais venu dès cet été…

-Drag…

-Non, ce n'est pas un reproche, tu nous as sauvé. Véritablement sauvé, Severus…

-Pas Narcissa.

Drago essuie une autre larme, mais sourit malgré tout.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle voulait être sauvée…

Il secoue la tête, expire longuement et termine sa confession.

-Si on est une famille désormais…

-Nous en sommes une, Drago, la Magie…

-Je sais, je sais, Lucius a pris soin de m'informer sur l'Ancienne Magie, bien que je sois certain qu'il n'ait jamais entendu parler de l'Elegit Familia…

Il soupire.

-Nous sommes une famille Sev, et… il y a un an je détestais Harry, j'ai toujours détesté Harry… Potter… L'Élu…et pourtant hier soir quand il est entré dans l'eau j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il se sauve, pour qu'il parte, pour ne pas qu'il soit blessé. Il… c'est… Il s'arrête ne trouve pas les mots.

Essaie encore.

-Tout a changé… Toi, lui… Ma mère… moi… Je ne suis plus un Malfoy, et je suis certain que les Serpentards ne vont pas m'accueillir à bras ouverts… Tout a changé et je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'être…

-D'être quoi ? Demande doucement Rogue.

-D'être ton…fils ? D'être le « _frère_ » d'Harry Potter ? Je suis…moi !

-Et pourtant Harry t'as choisi…

-Sa magie m'a choisi…

-Drago, il a coupé l'océan en deux pour que tu ne te noies pas.

Une seconde de silence, puis soudain l'adolescent blond tombe contre l'épaule de son professeur, des sanglots plein la gorge et Severus répond tel son nouveau rôle en le serrant contre lui.

-Je ne voulais pas… Assure Drago… Je ne voulais pas vraiment le faire, je croyais que ça serait plus simple… je croyais que Harry et toi…

-Tu veux savoir de quel projet parlait Albus, Drago ?

Le jeune sorcier acquiesce contre le torse de son protecteur.

-Avant que l'on découvre l'Elegit Familia, je venais de lui dire que j'allais vous garder. Tous les deux Drago. Que j'allais me battre contre Lucius et contre Sirius pour pouvoir devenir votre gardien… La magie instaurée par Lily rend les choses plus simples mais pas moins vraies. J'avais déjà la même volonté.

De nouveau Drago acquiesce, croyant réellement les mots du Maitre des Potions.

-Tu devrais avoir la même conversation avec Harry, tu sais, parce qu'il pense être une obligation parfois… il rêve du mot « _Papa_ », mais il ne le dira jamais…

Severus secoue la tête.

-Le receveur du sortilège doit éprouver _les mêmes sentiments_ pour qu'il fonctionne…

Drago hausse les épaules.

-Juste… essaye de lui parler.

Rogue acquiesce dans un soupir, avant de serrer un peu plus Drago contre lui et d'amener une main contre son front.

La fièvre est là.

Autre soupir.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller t'allonger. La nuit a été courte…

-Et longue…

-Aussi.

Drago sourit un peu avant de se lever, Rogue le suit, passe un bras par-dessus ses épaules et l'accompagne jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partage avec Harry.

Quand ils y entrent, ils trouvent les deux lits poussés l'un contre l'autre, Harry ayant laissé libre l'espace sous la fenêtre, comme pour empêcher Drago de sortir sans le réveiller.

-Serpentard… Murmure Severus, un sourire effleurant ses lèvres.

Drago acquiesce en baillant.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait le convaincre de changer de maison, maintenant qu'il a choisi le Directeur de Serpentard comme… heu…

-Comme père, Drago, c'est le mot que tu cherches.

Le sorcier rougit un peu puis acquiesce.

-J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Weasley quand tu vas demander à Potter de t'appeler comme ça. Il dit en grimpant dans son lit.

-Je ne vais rien lui demander. C'est à lui de décider de ce qu'il veut faire de la portée de notre lien.

Drago reste silencieux, s'enfouie un peu plus dans ses couvertures, se tourne vers Harry et finalement ferme les yeux.

Severus approche, replaces les couvertures de Harry puis celles de Drago avant de murmurer.

-Personne n'attend de toi que tu sois autre chose que _toi_ Drago. Plus de sortie nocturne, c'est compris ?

Le sorcier blond rouvre un œil, acquiesce et insiste.

-Promis.

Rogue laisse une main se poser une seconde sur la chevelure blonde, avant de tourner son attention vers Harry.

Toujours tremblant et fiévreux, il semble cependant dormir.

Une autre fois sa main passe dans la chevelure mal apprivoisée du sorcier brun avant qu'il ne saisisse sa baguette et ne fasse apparaitre un lit superposé dans le coin libre de la chambre.

Il est presque sorti de la pièce, quand il jette un dernier regard aux deux adolescents endormis, se demandant encore comment ils en sont arrivés là.

Ennemis.

Protecteur.

Frères.

Fils.

Et père.

Il remercie silencieusement Lily en fermant les yeux, reste une minute encore avant d'entendre la porte de la véranda grincer.

Il laisse échapper un soupir d'une autre sorte, ne ferme pas la porte et s'en va à la rencontre des deux lionceaux dont il a la garde pour le week-end, et qui désormais font également parti de sa drôle de nouvelle famille.

Il grogne en y pensant.

En effet, merci Lily.

 _A suivre_


	18. Compris

**_NdA: La suite! Elle a été extrêmement difficile à écrire, aussi j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et j'espère surtout n'avoir trahi aucun personnage. Merci encore mille fois pour tous vos commentaires et vos messages privés (:)). A tout vite et belle lecture -M-_**

 _18._

Ils se rencontrent à mi-chemin.

Tous ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet de cette discussion qu'ils ne peuvent pourtant éviter.

Rogue secoue finalement la tête avant d'indiquer d'un geste rapide le sofa et la table basse où se trouvent encore les tasses non utilisées de Drago et Harry.

Ron et Hermione échangent un regard furtif avant que cette dernière ne hoche la tête et ne suive son professeur, les deux adolescents s'enfonçant à leur tour dans le canapé habitué aux jeunes sorciers perplexes.

-Je suppose au vu des expressions quelques peu naïves et pourtant insolentes de vos visages que vous avez des questions.

Hermione ouvre la bouche, mais c'est la voix de Ron qui résonne en premier.

-Je ne suis pas certain de réussir, à vous… apprécier ! S'exclame le sorcier roux, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.

-Ronald ! S'exclame Hermione tandis que Rogue laisse presque s'échapper un sourire en coin.

-J'ai l'entière certitude que ce sentiment est partagé, Monsieur Weasley.

Ron soupire, décroise ses bras, mais garde ses sourcils froncés.

-Fred et George m'ont raconté ce que vous faites pour eux… l'aide pour leurs farces et attrapes… Et j'ai vu comment vous êtes avec Harry et comment vous nous avez sauvés, cette fois-là chez Malfoy ! Mais… vous… vous détestez Harry !

Severus se relève un peu de son fauteuil, croise ses mains, ferme les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir sur Ron.

-Je n'ai jamais détesté Harry, il dit sincère.

Ron ouvre la bouche, mais Rogue l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

-Je… Il s'arrête tente de rassembler ses pensées, de trouver les mots. Je ne connaissais pas Harry, mais je pensais connaitre Potter… Il y a des choses Monsieur Weasley que je ne partagerai pas avec vous, des choses personnelles, mais vous devez savoir que James Potter et moi n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du Monde.

Le jeune sorcier ricane presque, il est vite arrêté par le regard de son professeur. Et le coup de coude d'Hermione contre ses côtes.

-C'est Potter que je détestais, la richesse, la vantardise et l'admiration de tous pour si peu d'efforts. Tout ça je le haïssais. Mais Harry, non.

Il y a un silence.

Mais Ron insiste.

-Je ne comprends pas, il dit seulement.

Severus hoche la tête.

-Croyez-moi, je compatis. Il soupire.

-Vous étiez amis avec la mère de Harry. Lance soudain la voix de Hermione. Harry me l'a dit. Quand vous avez commencé à soigner sa main et…

-A lui prêter mon canapé ?

Hermione sourit doucement en acquiesçant.

-Lily… Lily a été ma première amie et elle est restée ma seule et véritable amie jusqu'à ce que je sois assez stupide et avide de pouvoir pour la faire fuir.

-Vous étiez amoureux ? Demande Ron sans réfléchir. Sa propre question le surprend, la réponse de Severus encore plus.

-Non, Monsieur Weasley, je ne l'étais pas, je ne l'ai jamais été. Pas de Lily en tous cas.

Le jeune sorcier veut demander de qui mais un autre coup de coude le fait taire.

Il fronce les sourcils mais garde la bouche fermée.

Rogue poursuit.

-J'ai longtemps cru que Harry n'était que le fils de James Potter, son héritier, son double, et en toute sincérité, si je ne l'avais pas croisé ce soir-là à sa sortie de détention avec Dolores, il serait resté ce petit Prince adulé de tous. En tous cas dans mon esprit…

Le silence semble accepter cette confession, sans jugement. Sans colère aussi.

Et cette fois c'est Hermione qui le brise.

-Il vous a tout raconté ? Elle demande, la voix un peu tremblante.

Rogue secoue la tête.

-Il m'a raconté une partie de l'été passé, le reste… le reste je l'ai vu, dans sa mémoire. Mais tout, non, certainement reste-t-il des choses qu'il ne m'a pas confié, peut-être ne les a-t-il pas encore acceptées, comme la portée du lien qu'a forgé la magie de Lily Il n'a pas encore conscience de ce que ces liens représentent.

-Mais il les a acceptés ? … Dit Ron, les sourcils froncés.

-Peut-être… Cependant je pense qu'il nous faudra du temps pour comprendre leurs portées, ne croyez-vous pas Monsieur Weasley ?

Le jeune sorcier secoue la tête, regard le sol et parle dans une voix presque murmurée.

-Non, j'ai compris le mien, professeur, je sais exactement pourquoi mon lien est bleu et malgré ce que pense Dumbledore…

-Le _professeur_ Dumbledore.

-Malgré ce que pense le _professeur_ Dumbledore ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait que je connaisse déjà l'amour fraternel ou le lien filial. Pas entièrement en tous cas.

Severus est surpris. Il lève les sourcils et demande.

-Peut-être pourriez-vous nous éclairer…

Ron soupire, avant de s'enfoncer entièrement dans le sofa, une attitude qu'il semble avoir piqué à Harry, ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse ?

Qu'importe il s'explique :

-C'est à cause de l'année dernière. Il commence. À cause du Tournoi…

-Ah, votre différent avec Potter… Comprend Rogue, reprenant son ton de voix habituel, un peu condescendant, un peu inquiétant.

-J'étais jaloux. Avoue Ron. Harry a déjà toute la gloire, et l'argent et… il est…unique, alors que moi je ne suis que le sixième d'une fratrie déjà bien connue. J'veux dire Bill est parfait, Charlie fait ce qu'il aime et son job est juste… extraordinaire, Percy est… Percy, Fred et George, sont drôles et talentueux, même Ginny à la chance d'être autre chose qu'une Weasley parce que c'est une fille… Mais moi je ne suis que Ronald…

-Le meilleur ami de Harry Potter… Finit Hermione dans un sourire.

-Ouais…sauf l'année dernière, c'est pour ça que mon lien est bleu professeur, parce que durant ces quelques semaines, j'ai perdu un peu de la confiance de Harry.

Il s'arrête, regarde son professeur dans les yeux avant de terminer.

-Alors même si je ne comprends pas tout, même si j'ai des doutes, je vais vous laissez les mêmes chances que les liens qui se sont formés. Si Harry, sa magie, ou je ne sais quoi pense que vous feriez, que vous faites, un bon… père, et que Mal… que Drago pourrait être un frère, alors je veux bien essayez d'y croire.

Parce que le pire dans ce que j'ai fait l'année dernière, c'est que je n'ai même pas compris que Harry était jaloux de ce que j'avais moi, depuis toujours… ma famille.

Le silence n'a pas le temps de s'installer que déjà Hermione, les yeux un peu rougis et humides, vient frapper doucement le sorcier roux derrière la tête en laissant échapper dans un sourire :

-Idiot…

Et la paix est faite.

* * *

L'après-midi est bien avancée quand Harry sort de sa chambre, toujours un peu péniblement mais plus serein que le mois et demi écoulé.

Drago dort encore et il laisse la porte entre-ouverte, se dirige dans le salon vide à l'exception de son… professeur.

Oui, pour le moment il reste son professeur, qu'importe ce que signifie ce lien, cette magie qui laisse une drôle de chaleur s'écouler dans ses veines, il reste son professeur, son protecteur aussi, ça il veut bien l'avouer. Mais le reste, ce qu'il garde tout près de son cœur, ou qu'il a confié parfois à Drago, quand l'envie d'y croire était trop forte, il le garde pour lui, pas certain que les choses puissent rester inchangées s'il se perd dans son souhait de famille.

Une triste habitude, qu'il n'arrive pas encore à perdre.

Pourtant il n'hésite pas à venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Rogue, tirant le plaid de laine qui réside sur le haut du sofa et qui semblent se multiplier dans leur petit cottage. Il s'enroule dedans et voudrait presque se rendormir, comme ça avec la chaleur de son gardien contre lui, mais il se force à demander :

-Ron et Hermione ?

-Dehors. Miss Granger semble avoir trouver un livre sur les bénéfices des algues marines dans la fabrication de la Pimentine et Minerva à fait parvenir le balai de Monsieur Weasley en plus de la médecine Moldue. Explique Severus, sa main venant justement se perdre sur le front de Harry, le trouvant froid. Juste un peu trop froid. D'un coup de baguette, il allume un feu dans la cheminée.

-Drago ? Il demande à son tour.

-Endormi, mais ça respiration avait l'air de siffler et la fièvre était là.

Rogue acquiesce.

-Attendons un peu, ensuite nous regarderons la collection conséquente de médicaments qui vous attend.

Harry grogne un peu en s'enfonçant dans sa couverture de laine, sa tête venant plus profondément contre l'épaule de son professeur.

Ce dernier passe un bras autour de son élève, perçoit la légère tension qui s'installe et se souvient des mots de Drago, ce matin.

-Harry ?... Il questionne doucement. Connait le caractère de l'adolescent, le confronter frontalement ne fonctionne que rarement. Et Severus ne pense pas que l'un et l'autre aient l'énergie pour une altercation aussi minime soit-elle.

La preuve en est que le jeune sorcier se recroqueville juste un peu plus. Sa tête disparaissant presque entièrement sous le plaid.

La main de Rogue se pose sur les cheveux de son protégé, autre tension, plus les tremblements. Le professeur jure doucement, il sait ce qu'il risque d'arriver, se souvient des débuts, de cette fin d'octobre, de cet hiver où chaque peur était suivie d'une crise de panique. Il doit naviguer doucement, rassurer et assurer que tout va bien aller.

-Tu veux en parler ? Il demande doucement. Encore.

Autre secousse de tête.

Et le silence, brisé seulement par la respiration de Harry qui s'accélère.

Soudain sa voix.

-Je… je suis en colère. Lâche Harry, sa voix tremblante.

-Contre qui ?

-Pourquoi toi ! Continue le jeune sorcier sans vraiment répondre à son professeur. Pourquoi toi ! Tu … Tu me détestais, JE TE DETESTAIS et là… ma… ma magie, ma mère décide que ça doit être toi ! Et Drago !... Je… je vous détestais… Il dit encore.

La crise n'est pas loin, Severus la sent arriver. D'un geste expert il se décale un peu, repousse le plaid qui entoure son élève. Sa température est montée. Très haute. Trop haute.

Mais Harry ne le laisse pas faire. S'énerve, s'agace.

-Pendant quatre ans, je t'ai détesté, et… et… j'ai Sirius et Remus, et les parents de Ron, mais NON ! C'est toi ! Et je ne sais pas…

-Tu ne veux pas… Devine Severus.

-Bien sûr que si ! Crie Harry, sa voix déraillant sous la fatigue et les tremblements. Et c'est ça qui me met en colère. JE le veux… Je le veux depuis le soir où tu m'as appris l'Occlumancie pour la première fois ! Est-ce que je suis aussi désespéré ? Est-ce que c'est normal ? Est-ce que… est-ce que…

Mais il ne finit pas. La nausée est là, la crise aussi.

Severus était prêt. D'un coup de baguette une bassine apparait, avant qu'il ne place Harry contre sa poitrine, le baume déjà dans sa main.

Le corps entier du jeune sorcier se tend, tandis que déjà il n'a plus rien à vomir, plus de force aussi. Il se laisse aller contre la silhouette forte qui l'accueille, se laisser bercer par les battements de cœur de sourd contre ses oreilles, tandis que sa respiration à lui accélère.

La bassine disparait. Pas la voix de son protecteur.

-Harry… respire… Dit doucement Rogue, tandis que ses doigts viennent étaler le baume sur les tempes de l'adolescent.

-J'ess… j'essaye. Il répond en voulant placer une des mains de Rogue contre sa poitrine, mais le sorcier l'en empêche, se repositionne pour emprisonner complétement Harry dans une étreinte forte et tendre.

Il sait, il comprend de quoi il a besoin, vraiment besoin, malgré ses peurs et ses doutes.

Ce dont il a envie.

Quand l'adolescent est entre ses bras, il laisse une main se perdre dans les cheveux encore salés de Harry et l'autre contre son thorax, son pouce allant et venant dans une caresse infime et précieuse.

-La haine est un mot fort. Commence alors le professeur de Potions. Ce n'était pas de la haine. Plutôt une animosité. Une forte animosité.

Entre ses bras, Harry fronce les sourcils, ne dit rien, ne calme toujours pas sa respiration erratique.

-Et certainement que cette animosité aurait perduré, certainement que les remarques injustes et blessantes n'auraient pas disparu, si je ne t'avais pas trouvé dans ce couloir, le soir de ta retenue avec Ombrage.

-Pour… Pourquoi ? S'essouffle l'adolescent.

-Tu sais pourquoi… Répond Rogue les sourcils froncés.

Un silence, puis un soupire, celui du professeur.

-Tu étais James, et Black… leurs injustices et toutes mes erreurs réunies en une seule personne. Tu n'étais que l'image de ce qui avait été, tout en me renvoyant ce qui aurait pu être, si je n'avais pas été l'idiot que j'ai été en cinquième année.

Autre silence. Sous sa main Harry semble se calmer, juste un peu.

-Et après ce soir-là… Tu étais moi. Moi, lors de ma première année à Poudlard, avec des vêtements trop larges et usés, caché dans une alcôve que j'ai utilisé des dizaines de fois… Tu étais moi… Avec les mêmes bleus cachés et les mêmes peurs…

-Les peurs ?

-De n'être jamais assez. De finir seul. De vouloir faire plaisir aux autres. De devoir pardonner.

Harry ne dit rien, se concentre sur sa respiration, sur l'étreinte dans laquelle il est enfermé.

Et finalement décide de s'y perdre. Décide d'arrêter d'avoir peur.

Dans le couloir il entend le parquet, puis les gonds de la porte, Drago est réveillé.

Dehors le cri de joie de Ron sur son balai arrive aussi jusqu'à lui, et en fermant les yeux il imagine Hermione, les yeux en l'air en train de secouer la tête, un peu exaspérée mais souriant quand même.

Sa magie pulse contre son cœur, il la sent. S'en abreuve pour calmer la crise qui n'est pas partie.

La main de Rogue dans ses cheveux l'apaise aussi.

Encore.

Puis le sofa s'enfonce sous le poids de Drago. Le sorcier blond ne dit rien, regarde simplement Harry, sourit un peu, avant de se recroqueviller dans le coin du canapé et de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir de nouveau. Severus secoue la tête, d'un coup de baguette fait venir l'édredon de la chambre des garçons pour envelopper le nouveau venu.

Ensuite il y a le silence.

Ou plutôt les râles encore présents de la respiration de Harry.

-Est-ce… est-ce que je l'ai trahie ? Demande finalement l'adolescent, tournant un peu sa tête contre le torse de son professeur. Avec ces liens...

Severus soupire.

-Non, bien sûr que non…

-Mais peut-être qu'elle voulait que ce soir Sirius ou Remus, ou Dumbledore, quand elle a mis cette Magie…

Rogue fronce les sourcils avant de finalement comprendre ce qui effraie son élève.

La peur de trahir.

Et de décevoir.

Lui qui pense avoir déçu toute sa vie, des personnes qui ne le méritaient pas.

-Mon arrière-grand-père paternel s'appelait Harold. Il dit seulement.

Il sent le sursaut de Harry au creux de ses bras et sourit.

-Quand Lily l'a rencontré il était déjà vieux. Extrêmement vieux pour un Moldu, presque cent ans…

Severus se tait, se souvient, continue finalement.

-Nous n'étions pas encore à Poudlard, notre magie était aussi pure et blanche que celle qui réside en toi. Lily surtout, a toujours eu un pouvoir naturel pour jouer avec la nature et mon arrière-grand-père adorait la nature. Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'un Noël. Je ne sais plus pourquoi Harold était là, peut-être avait-il suppliait Tobias, ou peut-être ma mère c'était elle sentie d'humeur familiale, mais sa présence semblait restreindre les envies de boisson de mon père. Alors j'étais… heureux. Et puis il avait conscience de ma magie et ça ne l'effrayait pas. Il venait d'un petit village dans les Cornouailles, là où naissent et meurent toutes les légendes du monde Moldu, il croyait aux Elfes, aux fées, aux Gobelins…

Autre silence, Harry s'enfouie un peu plus contre son protecteur, tandis que ce dernier se laisse tomber contre l'accoudoir du sofa, une main dans les cheveux de Harry l'autre sur son torse, les yeux sur Drago et le souvenir de Lily dans la tête.

-Nous étions dehors, Lily et moi, pas très loin du parc où nous nous retrouvions toujours. Il neigeait tellement que les voitures ne passaient plus. Nous étions seuls, elle, moi et le silence de l'hiver. Et puis Harold est arrivé, courbé et tremblant, il souriait avec son bonnet qui lui tombait sur les yeux et ses mitaines trouées, il voulait faire un bonhomme de neige.

Contre lui, il sent le rire de Harry.

-Lily aussi a trouvé ça drôle, mais dès qu'il s'est penché pour commencer à rouler de la neige, elle est venue à côté de lui et elle l'a aidé. On a passé la journée à faire ce bonhomme de neige… et toute sa famille. Éreintant, mais certainement mon meilleur Noël. Harold est mort l'été suivant, mais quand il venait, il voulait toujours voir Lily et ça ne me dérangeait pas de devoir partager ma seule amie avec lui. Je crois que pendant ces quelques heures, nous étions libres.

Il se tait. Contre son torse Harry a les yeux fermés mais il sait que l'adolescent ne dort pas, le comprend dans la respiration encore haletante de son élève, puis par la voix rouillée par l'émotion qui se fait entendre.

-Harold… Dit le jeune sorcier dans un murmure.

\- « Harry » dans sa jeunesse… Assure doucement Severus. Je ne sais pas à qui Lily pensait en mettant en place _l'Elegit Familia_ , Harry, mais je sais qu'avant notre cinquième année à Poudlard j'étais son meilleur ami et que jusqu'à ce soir d'Octobre elle est restée la mienne.

Harry hoche la tête, n'a plus les mots. Il reste juste là dans les bras de cet homme qui dorénavant sera là. Toujours là. Comme personne ne l'a jamais été.

-Alors nous sommes quoi ?

-Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes une famille.

Harry lève la tête, fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche, mais Rogue le coupe.

-Ça ne signifie pas qu'on a besoin de titres ou d'étiquettes, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu m'appelles « _papa_ » ou que tu présentes Drago comme ton frère…

-Mais il l'est… Comme, comme Ron, mais différemment, il l'est et même ça, semble complétement absurde. Drago Malfoy. Je suis lié à Drago Malfoy par un lien plus puissant que le sang…

-Lien qu'il a accepté également. Interrompt Severus.

-Complétement absurde…

-Et pourtant tu as coupé l'océan en deux pour le sauver…

Harry soupire, s'en veut de vouloir lutter contre tous ces sentiments qui semblent désormais si naturels pour son cœur, et si fous pour sa tête.

S'en veut aussi de ne pas _vouloir_ lutter.

-Toi aussi tu as accepté le lien. Dumbledore a dit que c'était le plus ancien, celui qui avait été forgé en premier…

-C'est en effet ce que le _Professeur_ Dumbledore a dit.

-Quand ?...

-Comment ?

-Quand est-ce que tu crois que le lien s'est forgé. Cinq mois d'attention peuvent vraiment effacer quatre ans de ha… ?

-D'animosité… Pas de haine, je croyais qu'on avait déjà abordé ce sujet…

-Mais quand alors ? Insiste Harry, sa voix plus forte contre le pull de Rogue.

-Le soir de l'attaque d'Arthur peut-être… mais il s'est certainement scellé au retour du Manoir…

Il ne dit rien d'autre, et Harry se rappelle.

Les quatre dernières années s'effaçant sous les cinq mois écoulés.

Sous les soirées passées en silence, lui à faire ses devoirs tandis que Rogue notait les évaluations de ses classes. Le feu de cheminée qui crépitait doucement et la tasse de chocolat chaud qui apparaissait toujours à côté de lui. Parfaite, juste comme il l'aimait.

Il se souvient de la panique, ce soir-là, après avoir été Nagini, après avoir « _tué_ » le père de son meilleur ami, et de l'étreinte qui l'avait accueilli quand McGonagall l'avait mené jusqu'aux cachots.

Il se souvient de sa chambre, dans les quartiers de Severus, et de celle qu'il a ici, des sourires échangés avec Drago, malgré la peur, la peine et la douleur.

Il se souvient des nuits sans sommeil et de la patience de son professeur.

Il se souvient de la panique et des bras de Rogue.

Comme maintenant.

Comme toujours ces derniers temps.

Une famille.

-Je ne sais pas… Il dit finalement.

Severus ne dit rien, à l'autre extrémité du canapé, Drago grogne et le professeur comprend qu'il va falloir qu'ils se dirigent vers leur pharmacie improvisée.

Mais il voudrait que Harry comprenne. Qu'il sache, que comme Drago personne n'attend rien de lui.

Pas ici en tous cas.

Certainement que le Monde attend de lui de grandes choses.

Sirius aussi.

Albus assurément.

Mais ici sur cette île, il n'a besoin de n'être que Harry.

Seulement Harry.

-Avant de découvrir Poudlard, tu ne savais pas « _être_ » un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry fronce les sourcils mais répond, sans hésitation.

-Je pensais être un « _monstre_ » selon les termes de Tante Pétunia.

-Mais tu as appris. Tu sais dorénavant qu'il y a des bons et des mauvais sorciers. Des bons et des mauvais sorts…

-Je sais…

-Et bien c'est pareil aujourd'hui, tu crois ne pas savoir ce qu'est d'avoir une famille car tu n'en as pas vu les bons côtés…

-J'ai vu les Weasleys… et Sirius…

-Une seulement à toi, Harry, une où tu as ta chambre, ton espace…

-Il y a Drago dans mon espace.

-On peut arranger ça si tu veux ? Je peux faire en sorte que tu aies ta chambre, à toi.

Harry est surpris par le sursaut de panique qui s'installe dans sa gorge.

-Non… Il murmure.

Severus sourit doucement.

-Tu vas apprendre Harry, tu es en train d'apprendre. Et je te le redis, nous n'avons pas besoin de titres honorifiques ou d'étiquettes, nous serons une famille sous nos propres termes.

Pendant une minute il n'y a rien. Pas un geste, pas un bruit, si ce n'est Ron dehors, les vagues et la respiration sifflante de Drago.

Et puis doucement Harry, acquiesce, expire, ferme les yeux et murmure.

-Je veux bien apprendre.

 _A suivre._


	19. Adoubé

_19._

La scène le fait sourire. Intérieurement.

Il n'est pas encore prêt à laisser tomber entièrement sa garde. Même s'il le devrait. Après tout, ces quatre-là sont désormais sa famille. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Quelque chose que ni Eileen, ni Tobias ne lui ont appris.

Peut-être au début. Au tout début. Quand ils partaient au bord du petit ruisseau, pas encore pollué par l'usine de Cokeworth pour pique-niquer et pêcher. Entre étreintes et rires.

Un autre temps.

Mais il doit s'en souvenir désormais. Se rappeler de la tendresse que l'on met dans certains gestes, pour apaiser.

Pour rassurer.

Pour guider.

Il soupire sans mécontentement. Comme Harry, il doit apprendre.

Une silhouette apparait à ses côtés, sans bruit elle attrape un couteau et vient méthodiquement et précisément couper le reste des légumes pour la soupe de ce soir.

Severus ne dit rien, regarde en coin la jeune fille s'afférer, sait qu'elle sera la première à parler. Alors il repose une seconde ses yeux sur le salon où Drago et Ron se sont lancés dans une partie d'échecs étrangement courtoise.

Peut-être parce que toutes les dix minutes, une quinte de toux sèche et profonde interrompt quelques instants leurs réflexions. Alors le jeune sorcier roux, stoppe les timers, regarde son ennemi d'avant, s'assure qu'il va bien Quand le Serpentard hoche la tête, les timers sont relancés et la partie reprend. Calmement.

Parfois quand les esprits s'échauffent, la force du lion et la ruse du serpent apparaissent de nouveau. Mais le venin n'est pas présent. Plus présent.

Bien loin des querelles de couloirs d'autrefois.

A côtés d'eux, sur son fauteuil préféré et sous une montagne de plaids, Harry lit les derniers chapitres de son livre d'Occlumancie. Le baissant seulement quand il entend la toux de Drago ou quand ses muscles se tendent sous la pression d'une crampe soudaine et douloureuse.

Une drôle de scène donc. Une qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée en septembre. Une scène de leur quotidien désormais. Entre calme, incertitudes et douleur.

Mais ensemble.

-J'ai compris. Dit soudain la voix de la jeune sorcière à ses côtés, le sortant de sa contemplation.

-Qu'avez-vous compris Miss Granger ?

-Mon lien, sa couleur plutôt. Elle répond sans lever les yeux de sa découpe.

-Ahhh … Severus essaie de ne pas laisser entendre le sourire dans sa voix Et croyez-vous que Monsieur Potter a également dénoué le mystère ?

Cette fois c'est Hermione qui sourit, en se tournant vers son professeur.

-Harry ? Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant le mois écoulé j'aurais de la chance s'il le devine avant qu'on ait terminé Poudlard.

Severus esquisse un sourire, puis demande.

-Comment avez-vous su ?

Pendant une seconde, la jeune sorcière ne dit rien, saisi un navet puis le coupe en cube. Quand elle a terminé, elle avoue.

-La couleur bien sûr, mais… je…il… C'est mon meilleur ami. Mon premier ami. Elle commence et malgré lui, Rogue loupe une respiration.

 _Lily_.

Il secoue la tête, pose son couteau, porte toute son attention sur son élève.

-Est-ce que tout va changer ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que si ça ne fonctionne pas j'aurais perdu mon premier ami…

Elle soupire. A son tour pose son couteau, passe aux aveux. Sans crainte.

-Je sais que tout le monde pensait que Ron et moi… enfin… Elle sourit. Je l'ai cru aussi. Après cet été et tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble. Mais Ron… Ron n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un qu'il lui dise quoi faire et comment le faire. Il n'a pas besoin de rassurance. Il a déjà Molly pour ça, les jumeaux et même Ginny. Ron a besoin de quelqu'un qui le voit tel qu'il est. Pour ce qu'il est.

-Et ce n'est pas vous ?

Elle secoue la tête.

-J'aime Ron… C'est mon meilleur ami, mais lui et moi on est souvent d'accord pour ne pas être d'accord.

Rogue acquiesce.

-Et Harry ? Il demande en levant un sourcil.

Hermione sourit en coin, penche un peu la tête

-Vous allez vraiment être bon dans ce rôle. Elle dit seulement.

-Quel rôle ? Questionne le professeur de Potions les sourcils froncés.

-Celui de Papa…

-Quoi ? Il s'exclame.

Dans le salon trois tête se sont levées, les regardent avec un peu de surprise. Surprise que balaye Severus d'un geste de la main tandis qu'Hermione rigole doucement

Les têtes retrouvent leurs pions ou leurs lignes et la jeune sorcière murmure.

-Déjà à questionner mes intentions quant au bonheur de votre fils…

Rogue grogne un peu, se passe une main sur le visage.

-Vous disiez ? Il dit seulement, avant d'attraper les légumes coupés et de les mettre dans une marmite.

Hemione sourit, connaisseuse, puis reprend sérieusement.

-Harry… Harry c'est tout le reste. La compassion, le pardon… Il n'a clairement aucune estime de lui-même, et avec ce que les Dursley ont fait… Elle se tait, un peu en colère. Se calme et puis reprend.

Il est le cœur, là où je suis la tête. Il est l'amitié, la loyauté…

Lors de notre première année, quand il est arrivé avec Ron dans les toilettes de filles et qu'il a vu le Troll, il m'a dit de me sauver. Elle sourit. Il y avait ce monstre énorme qui abattait sa masse partout et il lui a juste sauté dessus !

Elle s'arrête, voit les yeux écarquillés de son professeur.

-Pas la peine que je vous raconte la chambre des secrets, vous étiez là pour la cabane hurlante et l'année dernière…

-J'ai pu avoir un aperçu aux cours des derniers mois des différentes situations extrêmement périlleuses dans lesquelles Harry arrive à se mettre, en effet…

-Croyez-moi Professeur, _« il ne s'y met pas »,_ elles lui tombent dessus, et comme il sait que personne ne viendra le sauver, il veut sauver les autres… Comme avec Ombrage…

Severus se tait. Ses yeux trouvent la silhouette désormais endormies du jeune sorcier à lunettes. Il est surpris, encore, de vouloir une seconde, aller lui offrir une étreinte. Lui dire que désormais, lui, son professeur presque-sans-cœur viendra le sauver. Même de lui-même

-Alors vous voulez le sauver ? Il demande à Hermione.

Elle secoue la tête.

-Non, il a vous pour ça, et Sirius, Remus… Des adultes. Mais je… je veux juste être là. Juste partager ce bout d'adolescence qui nous reste et le voir devenir l'homme de bien qu'il est. Je ne veux pas le changer. Juste l'accompagner.

Un silence.

Sur le feu, l'eau de la marmite bouillonne et d'un coup de baguette Rogue baisse la flamme, avant de se retourner vers l'adolescente.

-Vos attentions m'ont l'air tout à fait honorables. Il dit seulement.

Et cette fois Hermione sourit vraiment allant même jusqu'à frapper doucement l'épaule de son professeur avec sa main.

Severus sourit avant de porter son attention sur la préparation de la soupe.

Sur la table basse du salon la partie est terminée, gagnée par Ron pour cette fois. Drago a déjà les paupières lourdes et s'enfonce plus profondément dans le sofa.

Le sorcier roux se lève, vient les rejoindre dans la cuisine, Rogue le voit, d'un geste de la main il lui indique un placard.

-Les assiettes sont dans ce meuble Monsieur Weasley, les couverts dans le tiroir au-dessus.

Ron hoche la tête, sans un mot il met la table, puis revient, hésitant mais voulant dire quelque chose.

-Si vous avez quelque chose à dire Weasley, dites-le. S'agace un peu Rogue.

-Je crois que vous devriez inviter des Serpentard. Il dit très vite.

-Pardon ?

-Pour Drago et pour eux aussi… Peut-être un autre week end, si on arrive à organiser quelque chose, mais… Il ne termine pas, un peu effrayé par le regard douteux de son professeur.

Hermione vient à son secours.

-Ron a raison Professeur. Depuis la disparation de Drago, il y a des rumeurs à Poudlard. Des rumeurs qui sont plutôt justes finalement. Il se dit que Drago a rejoint le côté de la Lumière. Qu'il se bat et s'entraine aux côtés de Harry.

-La vérité donc… Mais qu'ont à faire mes Serpentard dans cette histoire ?

-Ils changent. Explique Ron. Pas tous, mais certains. Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass… Et ils sont plus nombreux encore dans les premières et les deuxièmes années.

-Et vous le savez parce que… ?

-Luna Lovegood, Monsieur. Répond Hermione

-Miss Lovegood est une Serdaigle si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut.

-C'est exact, mais c'est elle qui nous a … persuadé de faire entrer des Serpentard dans l'A.D.

-L'A.D continue ? Demande Rogue surpris.

-Pas vraiment. En tous cas pas pour s'entrainer à nous défendre. Mais lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard, parfois on se rejoint à la Tête de Sanglier, pour parler ou pour trouver des moyens de contrer le million d'arrêtés ministériel d'Ombrage.

Severus comprend, réfléchi.

-Théodore Nott sénior est un Mangemort. Un Mangemort actif. Il dit.

-Et son fils a peur de lui. Répond Ron.

Rogue le regarde, soupçonneux.

-Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas…

Les deux sorciers partagent un regard, avant de s'assurer que les deux silhouettes dans le salon sont bien endormies

-Je pense qu'il faudrait faire venir certains Serpentard et peut-être même d'autres élèves d'autres maisons pour continuer d'apprendre à se défendre ici. Explique Ronald.

-Vous êtes fous. Dit Rogue en secouant la tête. Vous avez vu dans quel état ils sont. Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils sont en état d'apprendre des sortilèges à une bande d'adolescents frivoles…

Hermione croise les bras, fonce les sourcils. Severus comprend, abdique un peu.

-Même si les autres sont motivés, ils ne peuvent pas faire de Magie ! Ils ne peuvent même pas en recevoir !

-Mais vous oui ! S'exclame Ron

-Quoi ?

-Vous pourriez nous apprendre, avec Remus… Continue le sorcier roux

-Personne ne nous trouvera jamais ici, Professeur. J'ai étudié les barrières magiques cet après-midi, elles sont puissantes et avec _l'Elegit Familia_ en place, elles sont impénétrables pour quiconque voudrait du mal à l'un de nous cinq… Assure Hermione.

-Je sais comment fonctionne les barrières que j'ai mise en place Hermione ! Rétorque Rogue.

Le silence qui suit s'éternise, avant que le Maitre des Potions ne croise les bras, son regard sur les deux adolescents qui font désormais partie de sa famille.

-Est-ce que vous la sentez pulser, la Magie qui nous lie ? Il demande.

Les deux sorciers acquiescent.

-Ce pouvoir dont parle le Professeur Dumbledore. C'est celui-ci. Quand je suis près de Harry il est cinq fois plus présent. Quand Drago nous rejoint il se multiplie encore. C'est une arme. Une arme précieuse et effrayante. Une arme mortelle.

Ron et Hermione gardent le silence, attendent.

-Un mois. Laissez-moi un mois pour les remettre à peu près sur pied Pour… Pour qu'ils aient moins peur de … tout. Ensuite nous verrons ce que l'on peut faire.

Les deux autres sourient, hochent la tête.

-Et Le Loup ne pourra venir que si Harry est d'accord… Pour Black, je ne sais pas.

Autre hochement de tête. Avant que Ron ne demande, les sourcils froncés.

-Vous l'avez appelée Hermione ?

Severus s'étonne

-Et…

-Moi, je ne suis toujours que Monsieur Weasley…

Severus soupire un gloussement.

-Très bien Monsieur Weasley, vous pouvez désormais être Ronald !

Ron grimace, Hermione rigole.

-Allez donc réveiller les deux marmottes, nous allons passer à table.

Le rouquin commence à se diriger vers le salon quand il se retourne de nouveau.

-Severus, il commence. Il faudrait que Nott vienne, parce que je crois bien que lui et Drago sont amoureux !

Il ne voit pas la réaction de son professeur, file vers le salon et dans la cuisine Rogue a le droit au sourire connaisseur et un peu moqueur d'Hermione.

\- Aahhh, être père de deux adolescents qui ne connaissent rien à l'amour…

Elle rit.

L'autre grogne.

Etrange scène.

Drôle de scène.

 _A suivre._

 **NdA** **: Mille ans et des poussières que je n'avais pas mis à jour cette histoire Merci à ceux qui sont encore là et à toutes les personnes qui « follow » ou « favorite » ce récit. Merci aussi et surtout à celles et ceux qui laissent des commentaires splendides et motivants.**

 **A très vite (j'espère !) et belle lecture !**


End file.
